


Your Bruised Lips

by clumsybastard



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16/17 Harry, 22 louis, 22 zayn, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom!Harry, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Forced Prostitution, Heroine, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-co, M/M, Polish translation, Prostitution, Sexual Violence, Violence, polskie tłumaczenie, top!Louis, zouis friendship
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsybastard/pseuds/clumsybastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry jest młody i zniszczony.<br/>Louis nie wie co, do cholery, powinien zrobić.<br/>Zayn nie rozumie jak Louis znalazł się w tym bałaganie.<br/>Niall i Liam uważają, że nie powinni się angażować.<br/>Ale kiedy życie Harry’ego jest zagrożone, jak którykolwiek z nich może się od niego odwrócić? </p><p>Innymi słowy: Harry jest prostytutką nie z wyboru, Louis chce go wyleczyć, ignorując uczucie w swojej klatce piersiowej, które pojawia się, gdy na niego patrzy, Zayna wszyscy denerwują, a Niam nie lubi przemocy - głównie Liam. Ten irlandzki głupek jest zawsze na tak, dla dobrych pijackich bójek. </p><p>AU inspirowane piosenką<cite> Little Lady</cite> Eda Sheerana i Mikill Pane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Bruised Lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171969) by [Phillipa19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipa19/pseuds/Phillipa19). 



> [Przeczytaj na moim tumblrze](http://clumsy-weirdo.tumblr.com/post/93388916115/ybl)

Kiedy Zayn wydostał się z pociągu w Manchesterze, po długiej podróży z Londynu, był zmęczony i spragniony odpoczynku na kanapie Louisa. Nie był przygotowany na bałagan, który go czekał.

 On i Louis byli przyjaciółmi od czasu szkoły podstawowej, kiedy to w czwartej klasie Louis rzucił kamieniem w głowę chłopaka, który zaczepiał Zayna. Louis wpadł w masę kłopotów przez wstawienie się za chłopakiem, którego nawet nie znał. Potem jakoś… utknęli razem na wieki. Do czasu studiów.

Zayn znalazł dla siebie idealny kierunek - Literaturę Angielską w Londynie, więc postanowił wyjechać i spróbować swoich sił w wielkim mieście, zaś Louis nigdy nie miał tego rodzaju marzeń. Kiedy Zayn zaczął studia, Louis od czasu do czasu przyjeżdżał do niego, żeby posiedzieć na kanapie przez tydzień, a potem spieprzał Bóg wie gdzie. Louis był definicją nieodpowiedzialności. Nadawał się idealnie do nocnego trybu życia – Louis spędził większość swojego czasu na niekończącym się poszukiwaniu najlepszej imprezy. Jego ojciec zmarł, zostawiając mu swój klub w spadku, i Louis zaangażował się całym sercem w ulepszenie i powiększenie go. Teraz, w wieku 22 lat, Zayn skończył studia i nareszcie wracał do domu, do Manchesteru i do Louisa.

Umówił się na kilka rozmów kwalifikacyjnych w różnych szkołach na stanowisko nauczyciela i był całkiem przekonany, że ma szansę dostać tę pracę. Wspólnie uzgodnili, że wprowadzi się do Louisa, do mieszkania nad klubem, dokładając Louisowi parę funtów, aby pomóc z rachunkami.

Złapał taksówkę niedaleko stacji i podał mężczyźnie, w wyraźnie złym humorze, adres Louisa. Dziesięć minut później zatrzymali się pod   _Paradise Lost_. Z zewnątrz klub wyglądał jak zwyczajny budynek, ponieważ żadne neony nie były jeszcze włączone. Według zegarka Zayna była dopiero osiemnasta, a klub nie będzie otwarty aż do dwudziestej, ponieważ jest wtorek.

Zayn użył klucza, który Louis wysłał mu pocztą – Louis nie wiedział, czy będzie w domu, czy nie,  gdy Zayn przyjedzie – i wszedł do klubu, gasząc za sobą światła. Kluby nocne zawsze wyglądają dziwnie, gdy jest w nich jasno. Nie były takie same jak nocą – bez ciemności, oświetlonego parkietu i z zadymionym powietrzem.

Miejsce wydawało się puste, więc Zayn zamknął za sobą drzwi frontowe, po czym przeszedł do tylnych pomieszczeń, gdzie znajdowały się schody prowadzące na górne piętro i do mieszkania Louisa. Zayn znał to miejsce bardzo dobrze; tata Louisa posiadał ten klub od lat i kiedy Louis przyjeżdżał tu na weekend, brał go ze sobą. Rodzice Louisa rozwiedli się, kiedy był mały i jego tata zdecydowanie nie należał do najrozsądniejszych rodziców. Właściwie, kiedy tam zostawali, pozwalał im szaleć i robić co tylko chcieli.

Kiedy Zayn szedł po schodach, usłyszał głosy, dochodzące z, jak przypuszczał, telewizora i uśmiechnął się na samą myśl, że Louis jest w domu.  Jednak, kiedy pchnął drzwi z szerokim uśmiechem i wesołym: – Siema popierdoleńcu! – przywitał go widok nieznajomego chłopca. Chłopak, nie mężczyzna, który wyglądał jakby był o pięć, jak nie więcej, lat od niego młodszy. Dzieciak leżał skulony na kanapie, zawinięty w koce i oglądał kreskówki na telewizorze.  Był przerażająco blady i stworzony z kątów – chude kości i długie kończyny, delikatne nadgarstki wystające z za dużego wełnianego swetra, który zsuwał się z jednego ramienia, ukazując coś na kształt ciemnofioletowego siniaka.  Chłopak obrócił się, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Jego oczy był szeroko otwarte i zaszklone, niesamowicie zielone i jasne, zaś jego źrenice wyglądały jak małe punkciki. Zmierzwione i lekko tłuste brązowe włosy opadały mu na czoło w niedbałych splotach. Ogólnie wyglądał… niezdrowo. Jakby potrzebował jechać do szpitala, albo coś. Zayn stał tam osłupiały, niepewny tego wyglądającego–jak–ptak chłopca i tego jak powinien się teraz zachować.

Chłopak zmierzył Zayna wzrokiem, oceniając go. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że jego spojrzenie jest inteligentne, ale Zayn uznał, że to tylko złudzenie. Wrócił wzrokiem z powrotem do oczu Zayna, gdy wziął głęboki wdech i krzyknął: – Louis! – znudzonym i zaskakująco głębokim głosem, zanim znów nie opadł na poduszki, biorąc kilka ciężkich, płytkich wdechów, jakby zmęczył go wysiłek, jaki włożył w podniesienie głosu.

– Tak? – głos Louisa dobiegł go z jakiegoś pomieszczenia w głębi mieszkania i Zayn przeniósł wzrok z chłopca na wejście, które prowadziło do innych pokoi.

– Lou?! – Zayn krzyknął do niego i usłyszał ciężkie korki, kiedy Louis zaczął biec. Sekundę później rozczochrany Louis pojawił się w rogu ubrany w koszulkę i dresy, z czerwoną beanie na głownie i zarostem na brodzie. Jego niebieskie oczy były bardziej zmęczone niż ostatnim razem, gdy Malik je widział, ale uśmiech, który gościł na jego twarzy, kiedy ruszył na przód żeby przytulić Zayn na powitanie, był prawdziwy i szczęśliwy. Zayn oddał uścisk ciepło, ale nadal czuł się niekomfortowo, z dziwnym chłopakiem na kanapie kilka centymetrów dalej.

– Zayn! Jak minęła ci podróż? – zapytał, a Zayn uśmiechnął się automatycznie, słysząc ten znajomy głos.

– Dobrze, chociaż raz wszystkie pociągi były na czas. Erm… kim jest twój nowy przyjaciel? – zapytał ostrożnie i Louis przez chwilę wyglądał na trochę skrępowanego.

– To jest Harry – powiedział, wskazując na młodego chłopaka, który prawie serdecznie wyciągnął dłoń, w geście powitania, lecz jego oczy wciąż wlepione były w telewizor. Spojrzenie Louisa kilka razy przeskoczyło od Harry’ego do Zayna, zanim przygryzł on swoją dolną wargę i zbliżył się do oparcia kanapy, żeby być bliżej ucha dzieciaka. – Kąpiel gotowa, idź się umyj, a ja w tym czasie porozmawiam z Zaynem, tak? – mruknął, a Harry odwrócił głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć i wtedy Zayn zobaczył po raz pierwszy przebłysk ciepła w jego oczach, który zniknął w tej samej sekundzie, w której jego wzrok nie spoczywał już na Louisie. Harry wstał. Jego wzrost był imponujący jak na nastolatka, ale brak tłuszczu, powodował, że wyglądał łamliwie. Harry pobiegł w kierunku łazienki i, tak szybko jak jej drzwi się zamknęły, Louis westchnął ciężko.

– Okej, co się dzieje Lou? – zapytał Zayn, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Louis spojrzał na niego błagalnie, ale Zayn pozostał nieugięty.

– On po prostu… jest w złej sytuacji i muszę mu pomóc, dobra? – powiedział delikatnie, a Zayn westchnął.

– Louis, naprawdę myślisz, że to wytłumaczenie mnie satysfakcjonuje? – odpowiedział ze ściągniętymi brwiami i zaciśniętymi ustami.

– Kurwa, Zayn. Zrozum, to nie takie łatwe do wyjaśnienia, zwłaszcza, gdy on jest w pokoju obok – powiedział zdesperowany.

– Sypiasz z nim? Ile on w ogóle ma lat? – Zayn nacierał.

– Nie! Niedługo będzie miał siedemnaście – Louis powiedział, jego oczy były dzikie i błagały Zayna, żeby porzucił już ten temat.

– Ma szesnaście lat? Co ty, do cholery, robisz z szesnastoletnim dzieckiem, Louis? – warknął Zayn, zastanawiając się, w co tym razem Louis się wpakował?

– On potrzebuje pomocy, resztę powiem ci później, Zayn – odpowiedział stanowczo i Zayn potrząsnął swoją głową z westchnieniem, podnosząc rękę, żeby przeczesać swoje włosy.

– Na Boga, Lou. Czemu ty nigdy nie zachowujesz się jak na normalnego człowieka przystało? – zapytał z irytacją, ale jego usta wykrzywiły się w rozbawionym uśmiechu, na co Louis zachichotał w odpowiedzi.

– Spójrz, Harry zaraz pójdzie, on… musi wracać do swojego wujka. Wtedy możemy porozmawiać. – Coś w głosie Louisa sprawiło, że wydawał się on być nieobecny, przez co żołądek Zayna skręcił się w obawie.

Może powinien był jednak zostać w Londynie?  


	2. Tangled Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of [Your Bruised Lips](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1171969) by [ Phillipa19](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipa19/pseuds/Phillipa19)
> 
> [Przeczytaj na moim tumblrze](http://clumsy-weirdo.tumblr.com/post/93388916115/ybl)

Harry’ego nie było od niespełna trzech minut, a Zayn już zdążył zasypać go lawiną pytań. Louis westchnął i uniósł dłoń do góry, mając nadzieję, że to zatrzyma jego potok słów. Podszedł do kanapy, od razu  na niej siadając, a Zayn niechętnie zrobił to samo. Tomlinson wpatrywał się w swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i doszedł do wniosku, że to najprawdopodobniej najlepszy moment, żeby powiedzieć komuś, o wszystkim, co zaszło. 

– Harry jest prostytutką – mruknął Louis. Oczy Zayna rozszerzyły się, a usta szeroko otworzyły, kiedy brał głęboki wdech.

 – Co? On jest przecież jeszcze dzieckiem – powiedział spokojnie i zmrużył oczy. – Ale wydawało mi się, że powiedziałeś, że z nim nie spałeś? – dodał, oskarżającym tonem. Louis poczuł ukłucie gniewu i zanim odpowiedział, chwilę siedział cicho, żeby stłumić to uczucie.

– Kurwa mać, Zayn, Oczywiście, że z nim nie spałem! Zrozum, to jest trochę skomplikowane, okej? – powiedział Louis, próbując pozostać spokojnym. 

– Jak w ogóle, do cholery, go poznałeś? – zapytał Zayn, z dezorientacją widoczną w jego brązowych oczach.

Louis westchnął, przeczesując dłonią włosy i rozważając wszystkie opcje. Spojrzał jeszcze raz w zaciekawione oczy Zayna, zanim zdecydował, że _pieprzy to wszystko_ _i opowiedział_ mu całą, tą przeklętą historię. 

_Miesiąc temu_

Klub miał się dobrze, w piątki i soboty zawsze był wypełniony po brzegi, z kolejką ludzi na zewnątrz i biorąc pod uwagę, że była to obecnie gorączka sobotniej nocy, Louis nie miał nawet czasu skorzystać z toalety. Milion myśli przetaczało się w jego głowie; asortyment, telefon na policje, żeby zgarnęli kolesia, który został przyłapany na wsypywaniu jakiegoś gówna, do drinka dziewczyny, bójka na parkiecie, dziewczyna wymiotująca w toalecie – standard każdej pracowitej  nocy.

Louis doprowadził do porządku tak wiele ile dał radę, zanim wszedł na górę do swojego mieszkania na godzinną przerwę, kiedy Liam – jego prawa ręka – przejął kontrolę nad wszystkim.

Louis właśnie siadał na swojej kanapie, z westchnieniem ulgi, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Tomlinson stęknął, ale wstał żeby otworzyć, mimo że zamiast tego miał ogromną ochotę krzyknąć głośno „spierdalać!”.

Otworzył szeroko drzwi i wypuścił kolejne stęknięcie. Derek Styles. Miejscowy diler narkotyków i pełnoetatowy kretyn. Chodziły też słuchy, że handluje gorszymi rzeczami niż narkotyki, ponoć w menu miał też kilka ciepłych ciał.

– Derek – powiedział Louis, skinąwszy do niego głową, opierając się o framugę. Derek nie był sam; dwóch wielkich, tępogłowych byczków stało za nim, blokując Louisowi widok na resztę korytarza.

– Tomlinson. Mam dla ciebie biznesową propozycje i wydaje mi się, że jest ona korzystna dla obu stron. Zainteresowany? – Derek uśmiechnął się i Louis spojrzał na niego z obrzydzeniem. Mógłby odesłać Dereka z niczym, ale wtedy tylko by go wkurzył, a Louis nie mógł się udupić tego rodzaju dramą, więc–

– Właź i zamknij za sobą drzwi – powiedział od niechcenia, zanim odwrócił się i odszedł, żeby opaść leniwie na fotel. Derek ruszył za nim i usiadł na kanapie, naprzeciwko niego, i wtedy Louis go zobaczył. Harry stał między dwoma byczkami, jego ciało było pochylone, w dziwnym stopniu, gdy opierał się o ścianę, jego biodra wypchnięte do przodu, w sposób niemal przypadkowo seksowny. Jego brązowe włosy lśniły i były wystylizowane na wspaniałe loczki, opadające perfekcyjnie na jego czoło. Był oszałamiający i jego zielone oczy wpatrywały się wprost w Louisa. Stał ubrany w workowatą białą koszulkę, niebieskie obcisłe jeansy, ale równie dobrze mógł być odziany w jedwabną suknie, która dorównywałaby zmysłowości jego ruchów.

– Podoba ci się? – mruknął Derek i Louis przeniósł swoje spojrzenie z powrotem na niego, nie ukazując żadnych emocji.

– Czemu tu jesteś, Derek? – Zapytał spokojnie, a Derek uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz. Najgorsze było to, że on nie był nawet nieatrakcyjny, jednak jego osobowość powodowała, że czuło się do niego… obrzydzenie. Miał ponad czterdzieści lat, ale znosił to dobrze, z pełną głową grubych brązowych włosów i zielonymi, błyszczącymi oczami. Miał szerokie biodra, wysoki wzrost, długi chód, silną szczękę i dopasowany garnitur. Nie tak źle, gdyby zignorować plugawość, kryjącą się w jego oczach.

– Twój klub jest popularny i pomyślałem, że mógłbyś… zapewnić swoim klientom ekstra usługę, którą ja mógłbym udostępnić i moglibyśmy podzielić się między sobą zyskiem. – Głos Dereka był protekcjonalny, ale w jego oku pojawił się błysk, który spowodował, że Louis niemal skręcił się w obrzydzeniu.

– A co ta cała ekstra usługa ze sobą niesie? – zapytał Louis, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać nutki szyderczości w swoim głosie. Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie chodzi o narkotyki, nie był idiotą, ale Derek miał inną propozycję, jeśli Louis zgodzi się przystąpić do tego biznesu.

– Cóż, czego ludzie najbardziej pragną, wychodząc nocą? Narkotyki mogą mieć, kiedy tylko chcą, łatwo je dostać. Widzisz, jest coś innego, co można sprzedać i jest trudniejsze do zdobycia, zwłaszcza za darmo. – Powiedział od niechcenia, a Louis poczuł się trochę zdezorientowany. Jeśli nie chodzi o dragi, to o co?

– Derek, mam klub, którym muszę się zając, więc jeśli mógłbyś przejść do puenty trochę szybciej. – odparł Louis spokojnie, wiedząc, że musi pokazać, że nie jest łatwy.

– Obawiam się, że mam inne biznesowa spotkanie. Ja i moi kolesie musimy już iść. Harry zostanie tu tak długo, jak go potrzebujesz i wyjaśni ci szczegóły. – Derek odpowiedział płynnie i wstał, nie dodając już żadnego słowa. Louis również wstał, domyślając się, że wyraz jego twarzy pokazuje jego całkowite zakłopotanie i patrzył tępo jak wychodzą, zostawiając tego odurzającego, młodego chłopaka razem z nim.

– Wyjaśnisz mi co, do cholery, się właśnie stało? – zapytał sucho, gdy Harry przesunął dłoń i zamknął drzwi, które byczek Dereka zostawił otwarte. Oczy Harry’ego przesunęły się po nim od góry do dołu, wyraźnie go oceniając, potem zaczął się zbliżać, kołyszącym korkiem, a Louis nie mógł zrobić nic innego, jak tylko go podziwiać. Harry był tak blisko, że ich klatki piersiowe stykały się, za każdym razem, gdy ich ciała się poruszyły. Podniósł swoją dłoń i pchnął Louisa, zmuszając go, żeby usiadł z powrotem na pluszowym fotelu.

Louis siedział, zdezorientowany, gdy Harry wspiął się na jego kolana, siadając na niego okrakiem z wyuczoną łatwością. Uniósł dłoń, żeby złapać szczękę Louisa, zniżając się tak, żeby jego usta mogły muskać te szatyna, z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem.

– Jest coś, co można sprzedać za sporą sumę pieniędzy i nie są to narkotyki, panie Tomlinson – Harry wymruczał, głębokim głosem, który uderzył w niego, pobudzając jego podbrzusze.

– Co to takiego? – Louis wyszeptał naprzeciwko ust Harry’ego, mimo tego, że zdążył się już domyśleć.

– Ja, oczywiście. Ludzie mnie lubią.  Sprzedawanie seksu, tak to się mówi? – Harry zamruczał, zanim zaczepił dolną wargę Louisa zębami, bawiąc się.

– Nie płacę za pierzenie, kochanie. Mam to wystarczająco łatwo, nie muszę się uciekać do takich sposobów – Louis również wymruczał, podnosząc dłoń, żeby robić kółeczka po jednej stronie szyi Harry’ego. Blada, delikatna skóra ładnie kontrastowała z jego  opaloną, szorstką dłonią.

– Dla ciebie jestem darmowy. Mały podarunek, żeby cię w to wciągnąć. I jeśli zaakceptujesz układ, będę dla ciebie za darmo, w każdej chwili, w której mnie zachcesz. Derek chce cię uszczęśliwić, za pomocą jakichkolwiek środków – szepnął, a jego biodra zaczęły się poruszać w przód i w tył, zwiększając podniecenie Louisa, jego ciało się spięło,  _zaczął reagować._

– Hmm, teraz to brzmi obiecująco – Louis zamruczał i Harry połączył ich wargi razem. Całował go z wyczuwalną wprawą. Louis przez chwilę walczył, żeby przejąć kontrę, dopóki Harry nie zaakceptował tego potulnie i stał się zupełnie uległy, pod ustami Louisa. Dłonie dzieciaka rozpięły spodnie szatyna i ściągnęły je w dół, zanim ten zdążył wziąć oddech i wtedy chłopak zsunął się na dół, biorąc w usta ukrytego pod bokserkami penisa Louisa, nawilżając materiał. – Cholera. – Louis wypuścił powietrze, zanim sięgnął dłonią w dół, chcąc sprawić, że Harry na niego spojrzy, pragnąc tych pięknych oczu. Kiedy wzrok Harry’ego spotkał jego oczy, w jednym momencie całe podniecenie Louisa wygasło, zupełnie jakby ktoś go wepchnął do pieprzonego Atlantyku.

Oczy Harry’ego były… martwe. To było jedyne słowa, jakie przychodziło na myśl Louisowi. Wyglądało to tak, jakby Harry nie był połączony ze swoim ciałem. W głowie Louisa rozbrzmiał alarm, ostrzegający go. Harry zaczął kontynuować, to co robił i Louis szybko odepchnął jego dłonie, wsuwając spodnie z powrotem. Harry usiadł na swoich piętach, nadal klęcząc między nogami Louisa.

– Zrobiłem coś źle? – zapytał i cień strachu błysnął w jego pustych oczach. – Mogę to naprawić. Czego ode mnie chcesz? – Harry zapytał i Louis poczuł się chory. Dzieciak zrobiłby wszystko, jeżeli on by mu teraz kazał, wyczytał to z jego pięknej twarzy. Twarzy, która nagle spowodowała, że Louis poczuł, jak panika przepływa przez jego ciało.

– Ile masz lat? – Louis szepnął, nie potrafiąc podnieść swojego głosu. Oczy Harry’ego zmierzyły go raz jeszcze, zanim odpowiedział, pozornie szczerze.

– Szesnaście – powiedział, niezwykle spokojnym głosem. Louis przetarł dłońmi twarz z niewielką ulgą.

– Przynajmniej jesteś legalny. Kurwa. Jesteś taki młody. Dlaczego to, do cholery, robisz? – zapytał, patrząc na tego dziwnego chłopca ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– To praca. – Harry wzruszył ramionami, ale to nie była prawda, jego oczy nadal były całkowicie puste.

– Kłamiesz. Wiesz co, jeśli nie zamierzasz mi powiedzieć prawdy, mam lepszy pomysł – powiedział Louis, krzyżując swoje ręce i ten nagły ruch sprawił, że Harry skulił się ze strachu i chociaż wydawało mu się, że dobrze to ukrył, Louis to zauważył.

– Co to za pomysł, panie Tomlinson? – Harry wyszeptał i Louis ponownie zauważył strach,  wiedząc, że Harry pomyślał, że Louis może go skrzywdzić, żeby uzyskać odpowiedz. Dziwne jak ktoś z tak martwymi oczami zdawał się pokazywać tak wiele, gdy wiedziałeś jak na niego spojrzeć.

– Jedzenie – Louis powiedział stanowczo i wstał. Ruszył do kuchni, z której, mógł zobaczyć jak Harry walczy ze sobą czy powinien podążyć za Louisem, czy raczej nie.

Harry w końcu się zdecydował i wstał, żeby pójść za szatynem, jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i biła z nich pozorna szczerość.

– Co robisz? – mruknął Harry, Louisowi nie przeszkadzały jego pytania i dalej kontynuował to co robił.

– Przygotowuję fasole na tosty. Jestem głodny, a ty wyglądasz jakbyś powinien przytyć kilo, albo dwa – odpowiedział Louis, wykrzywiając usta i wysypał trochę fasoli na patelnie, po czym postawił ją na płycie indukcyjnej, żeby ją podsmażyć.

– C–co? – doszła do niego nerwowa odpowiedź Harry’ego i Louis w końcu odwrócił się, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Chłopak stał na środku kuchni wyglądając na bardziej zdenerwowanego perspektywą fasolki na toście niż Louisowi się wydawało, że to możliwe.

– To tylko jedzenie, Harry – Louis wzruszył ramionami, a głowa Harry’ego przechyliła się w niemal koci sposób.

– Czemu? – wyszeptał.

– Co czemu? – zapytał Louis spokojnie, wiedzą, że teraz musi być cierpliwy. Harry był jak płochliwa sarna i Louis miał przeczucie, że czmychnie, jeśli poczuje, że stracił kontrolę na sytuacją.

– Czemu mnie karmisz? Nie musisz się mną opiekować, wiesz? Jestem tu tylko dla ciebie – Harry wyjaśnił, a wyraz jego twarzy jasno mówił, że wziął Louisa za idiotę i Louis nie potrafił zrozumieć, tego rodzaju rzeczy. Louis był bardziej świadomy niż Harry’emu się wydawało. Widział w jego oczach, że był pod wpływem i po śladach na jego wewnętrznej części przedramienia, Louis zgadywał, że to prawdopodobnie heroina. Harry był wychudzony, zbyt kościsty i blady, i Louis jeszcze nie rozumiał wszystkiego, ale był pewny, że Harry nie siedzi w tym biznesie z własnej woli. Powinien być w szkole, a nie pierzyć się z facetami za pieniądze i ćpać heroinę.

– Dobra, chcę cię nakarmić, więc zamierzasz mi odmówić i mnie zdenerwować? – Louis zapytał, unosząc brew, a Harry pokręcił szybko swoją głową i postawił nerwowy krok w jego stronę. Louis wiedział, że go to ruszyło. Wyglądało na to, że jedyną rzeczą, o jaką Harry się troszczył było sprawienie Louisowi przyjemności, prawdopodobnie, dlatego, że Derek ukarałby go w jakiś sposób, za stracenie Louisa jako klienta. – Idź i usiądź przy stole, przyniosę jedzenie. – Tosty wyskoczyły, co spowodowało, że Harry podskoczył, ale zrobił tak, jak mu nakazał Louis i poczłapał do stołu, siadając ostrożnie, jakby bał się coś zniszczyć. Louis nałożył jedzenie i zaniósł je na stół. Harry’emu zajęło kilka minut patrzenie jak Louis je, ale w końcu wziął niepewny gryz. Przez chwilę nie jadł, a Louis czekał cierpliwie.

– Dziękuję – Harry niemal wyszeptał, za co w zamian Louis uśmiechnął się do niego i chłopak zarumienił się pod jego spojrzeniem.

– Pozwól mi o coś zapytać. Jeśli zaakceptuję tę umowę i będziesz mój, oznacza to, że będziesz wyłącznie mój, czy nadal będziesz miał innych klientów? – Louis zapytał tak zwyczajnie, jak się tylko dało, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że mówił o prostytucji.

– Jestem… jestem jego najpopularniejszym pracownikiem, więc będę nadal widywał innych klientów. Inaczej straci pieniądze – Harry wybełkotał w dopowiedzi, bawiąc się swoimi palcami na podołku.

– Racja, ale jeśli będziesz przychodzić tu często, wtedy mniej czasu spędzisz z innymi facetami, tak? – Louis zapytał, myśląc tak szybko jak potrafił. Coś wewnątrz niego nie pozwoliło mu przejść obojętnie obok tej sytuacji, nigdy by sobie tego nie wybaczył.

– Taa, Derek nie pozwoliłby mi chodzić za dużo do innych, ponieważ wtedy byłbym… zbyt zużyty, kiedy przyjdę na wizytę do ciebie.

Słowo „zużyty” spowodowało, że Louis się wzdrygnął, ale Harry powiedział to tak, jakby to był zwyczajny przymiotnik, którego używał do określenia siebie.

– Racja. Okej, muszę wracać na dół – Louis zaczął i przestał, żeby wziąć łyka wody, ale Harry odebrał to jako koniec zdania i opadł na kolana na podłogę, zjeżdżając z krzesła do nóg Louisa. Tomlinson spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, nagle rozumiejąc o co chodzi, kiedy Harry zaczął rozpinać jego guzik od spodni. Louis złapał go za ręce, zanim Harry zdążył odpiąć jego spodnie. Dzieciak spojrzał na niego z szeroko otwartymi i pełnymi niezrozumienia oczami. – Co robisz? – Louis zapytał spokojnie, a oczy Harry’ego zachmurzyły się z jeszcze większą dezorientacją.

– Powiedziałeś, że musi iść pomyślałem, że… chciałbyś, żebym… zanim będziesz musiał wyjść – Harry zająknął się mówiąc, co rozczuliło Louisa.

– Zgadzam się na tą umowę. Ale nic od ciebie nie chcę. Masz powiedzieć Derekowi, że mnie usatysfakcjonowałeś i nie powiesz mu, co tak naprawdę się tu stało. Rozumiesz? – Louis powiedział dosadnie, a usta Harry’go otworzyły się i zamknęły kilka razy, jakby nie mógł znaleźć słów, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć.

– Nie... nie rozumiem – odpowiedział w końcu, kręcąc delikatnie głową.

– Nie musisz. Tylko powiedz Derekowi, że jesteś jedyną zapłatą, jaką potrzebuje, nie chcę pieniędzy. I że może reklamować się w moim klubie tylko w piątkowe noce. Jedyna zapłata, jaką chcę, to nieograniczony dostęp do ciebie, łapiesz? – Louis powiedział i Harry niechętnie pokiwał głową. Tomlinson wstał odsuwając się od Harry’ego, włączając telewizor i kładąc pilota na stoliku do kawy, więc Harry mógłby go łatwo znaleźć. Kiedy odwrócił się z powrotem, Harry nadal siedział na swoich kolanach na podłodze w kuchni.

– Czemu to robisz? – Harry mruknął, patrząc na niego potulnie, a ramiona oplótł wokół siebie, przez co wydawał się podatny na zranienie.

– Ponieważ zasługujesz na odrobinę życzliwości – powiedział Louis, cicho opuszczając mieszkanie, zamknął drzwi i po chwili namysłu, ruszył na dół do klubu.


	3. Resistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of [Your Bruised Lips](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1171969) by [ Phillipa19](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipa19/pseuds/Phillipa19)
> 
>  
> 
> [Przeczytaj na moim tumblrze](http://clumsy-weirdo.tumblr.com/post/93388916115/ybl)

Zayn pozwolił działać Louisowi w sprawie Harry’ego, ale Tomlinson domyślał się, że głównie dlatego, że nie miał pojęcia co powinni zrobić. Nie mogli po prostu zadzwonić na policję, ponieważ była możliwość, że Louis wpadłby w kłopoty za pozwolenie Derekowi reklamować się w swoim klubie oraz życie Harry’ego byłoby zagrożone, jeśli Derek domyśliłby się, że to sprawka Tomlinsona.

Louis nie widział Harry’ego od trzech dni, co nie było wcale niezwykłe; Harry zazwyczaj pokazywał się co jakiś czas i używał apartamentu Louisa jako sanktuarium. Harry nigdy o tym nie mówił, ale Louis domyślił się, że przychodził do niego w te dni, kiedy musiał pracować; jakaś część Harry’ego pragnęła komfortu, który Louis był w stanie mu dać. Jego teoria okazała się prawdziwa, w najgorszy możliwy sposób i nagle Louis zapragnął nie wiedzieć, co dzieje się Harry’emu poza murami jego mieszkania.

Było koło dwudziestej trzeciej w nocy, gdy Louis usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi swojej sypialni. Usiadł ostrożnie i zastanawiał się przez chwilę jaki był właściwy protokół, kiedy twój morderca miał jakieś maniery.  _Wejdź proszę? Jestem gotowy iść w stronę światła, dziękuję, że się pofatygowałeś?_

\- Louis? – Kilka sekund później dobiegł go zachrypnięty głos i ulga wypełniła całe jego ciało, żeby po chwili zastąpiła ją trwoga.

\- Harry? – Louis zawołał, wyskakując z łóżka i otworzył szeroko drzwi swojej sypialni.

Harry stał po drugiej stronie drzwi z szeroko otwartymi i niepokojąco pustymi oczami. Jego twarz była umorusana brudem, który wyglądał jak lekko zaschnięta krew. Na jego policzkach widać było czyste ścieżki, które utworzyły łzy. Włosy miał zaplątane wokół twarzy, przez co wyglądał jeszcze młodziej. Jego wyblakłe, obcisłe spodnie były pokryte kurzem i brudem, a jego szara koszulka była porwana w przypadkowych miejsca, i również brudna. Wyglądało to, jakby ktoś ciągnął go po podłodze. I wtedy Louis ujrzał jego gołe ramiona.

Na bladej skórze Harry’ego odznaczyły się siniaki w kształcie ludzkich rąk. Fioletowe, wściekle wyglądające znaki, przez które klatkę Louisa przeszywał ból, gdy na nie patrzył. Musiały być naprawdę mocno odciśnięte, skoro widać było dokładnie ślady palców i Louis zwymiotowałby, gdyby dalej je analizował.

\- M-mog-gę – trzęsący się głos Harry’ego został ucięty przez hałas w korytarzu, który sprawił, że podskoczył.

Zayn wszedł do przedpokoju z zagubionym i pytającym spojrzeniem. Malik zauważył Harry’ego i pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, zanim wrócił do swojego pokoju bez słowa. Louis nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji Harry’ego. Chłopak wzdrygnął się na widok przyjaciela Louisa i zaczął powoli zbliżać się do szatyna ze strachem w oczach, który bez powodzenia próbował ukryć.

Louis spróbował swojej szansy i podniósł niepewnie dłoń do góry, żeby dotknąć ramienia Harry’ego, którym dzieciak nagle mocno szarpnął, uderzając we framugę drzwi z łomotem, jednak jego oczy ani na chwilę nie opuściły tych Louisa. Tomlinson uniósł swoje ręce w geście mówiącym „nie mam na myśli nic złego” i oczy Harry’ego śledziły ruch jego dłoni, zanim spróbował się do czegoś zmusić. Louis domyślił się do czego, gdy Harry zrobił decydujący krok przed siebie i schował się w klatce piersiowej Louisa.

Szatyn stał tak zmrożony w zamyśleniu przez kilka chwil, zanim niepewnie owinął swoje ramiona wokół delikatnego ciała Harry’ego.  Kiedy jego ramiona opadły, Harry ugiął się i zadrżał. Louis pozostał cicho tak długo jak mógł, ale nie miał zamiaru puścić tego płazem. Te siniaki były straszne i Louis musiał wiedzieć czy Harry był ranny gdziekolwiek indziej, i czy była potrzeba, żeby wyciągał swoją apteczkę pierwszej pomocy spod umywalki.

\- Harry? Musisz mi powiedzieć co się stało, okej? – Wyszeptał w jego włosy, zanim poczuł, że młodszy chłopak spiął się, po czym kędzierzawa głowa pokiwała na nie, powodując westchnięcie Louisa. Tomlinson odsunął się od niego, sprawiając, że mały i bezradny dźwięk uciekł z ust Harry’ego, więc zmusił go, by spojrzał mu w oczy. – Co się stało?

\- Nie mogę… nie rozmawiajmy o tym – Harry wyszeptał desperacko. Jego oczy były pełne udręki i wysuszonych łez.

\- Nie mogę udawać, że nic się nie stało, kiedy wyglądasz tak źle, Harry – Louis odpowiedział z bólem towarzyszącym każdej wypowiedzianej sylabie. Twarz Harry’ego zdawała się skruszyć przez to troszkę.

\- Wyglądam aż tak źle? - Zapytał. W jego oczach było widać, jak bardzo zraniony był. Louis uniósł delikatnie trzęsące się palce, żeby pogłaskać jego policzek.

\- Wyglądasz na zranionego i potrzebującego pomocy, więc proszę,  _proszę,_ pozwól mi sobie pomóc? – Louis zapytał delikatnie, z błagalnym tonem na końcu. Harry pozostał cicho na tak długo, że Louis miał zamiar naprawdę błagać, nawet na kolanach, jednak zanim zdążył się odezwać, słowa Harry’ego ucięły go.

\- W… Derek mnie nie ostrzegł - Harry wyszeptał z wahaniem.

\- Przed czym, Harry? – Zapytał, ale część jego nie chciała tego słyszeć, nie chciała wiedzieć, nigdy się nie dowiedzieć.

\- Było ich siedmiu – doszła go zduszona odpowiedz Harry’ego, jego oczy były wypełnione koszmarami, których Louis nawet nie potrafił pojąć.

\- J-jak… jak dużo myślałeś, że ich będzie? – Louis zmusił się, żeby zapytać.

\- Tylko jeden – Harry odpowiedział i w końcu łzy spłynęły po jego umorusanej twarzy, tworząc nowe ścieżki przez brud. Gardło Louisa zacisnęło się niemiłosiernie, ale zmusił się, żeby pozostać spokojnym dla Harry’ego. – Mężczyzna w garniturze spotkał mnie pod tym dużym magazynem. Myślałem, że będzie jak zawsze, ale wtedy przyszli jego kumple z sąsiedniego pokoju. O-oni powiedzieli, że Derek się na to zgodził – Harry kontynuował łamiącym się głosem.

\- Czemu skrzywdzili cię aż tak bardzo? – Louis zapytał, z każdą sekundą marząc o ucieczce i jednocześnie nienawidząc się - za bycie takim tchórzem.

\- Byli brutalni i nie wiedziałam, co mam zrobić. Pozwoliłem im, żeby robili co chcieli, ale… to naprawdę bolało i ja tylko… chciałem uciec, chciałem przyjść tu, zobaczyć się z tobą – Harry wyszeptał i Louis przygarnął go do swojej piersi, trzymając, podczas gdy młodszy chłopak płakał w jego koszulkę.

\- Skrzywdzili cię, ponieważ powiedziałeś “nie”? – Louis zagadnął i Harry kiwnął głową w jego pierś. – Chodź, musimy cię wziąć pod prysznic,okej? – Powiedział, odsuwając chłopaka delikatnie od siebie.

Louis zaczął się odwracać, kiedy nagle coś w niego uderzyło.

\- Zaniosłeś Derekowi pieniądze? – Zapytał zmartwiony. Louis znał zasadę, która mówiła, że Harry musi zanieść pieniądze prosto do Dereka po skończonej pracy, albo zostanie ukarany za każde podejrzenie, że chciał ukraść pieniądze.

\- N-nie, przyszedłem od razu tutaj – Harry powiedział i spojrzał w dół, na dywan; wiedział, że zrobił coś złego.

\- Musisz mu zanieść te pieniądze, Harry. Teraz – odpowiedział stanowczo i Harry zaczął od razu trząść głową.

\- Nie, nie, nie, proszę nie opuszczaj mnie, proszę, nie każ mi iść – Harry błagał z szeroko otwartymi oczami, które były wypełnione łzami. Jego trzęsące się dłonie nagle złapały jedną Louisa. – Proszę, zrobię wszystko, t-tylko nie każ mi go widzieć, nie zmuszaj mnie wyjść – Harry łkał, nieoczekiwanie upadając na swoje kolana, puszczając rękę Louisa, w zamian łapiąc nogawki od jego spodni do spania. Louis szybko złapał drżące dłonie Harry’ego w swoje, patrząc na niego z góry szeroko otwartymi niebieskimi oczyma. Harry posłał mu z dołu spojrzenie pełne udręki, wypuszczając desperackie: - Proszę? – Zanim wtulił swoje czoło w dłonie Louisa, obejmujące jego własne.  

Louis wpatrywał się w ścianę przed sobą, używając każdego ułamka swojej silnej woli, żeby kontrolować złość i frustrację. To nie powinno się wydarzyć.

\- Pójdę tam z tobą. Będziesz musiał wejść do środka sam, ale odprowadzę cię pod dom i wtedy wrócimy do mnie. Ale musisz mu oddać te pieniądze, Harry – Louis w końcu zdecydował.

Dziesięć minut później i obaj byli w taksówce jadącej prosto do Dereka. Kiedy stanęli przed budynkiem, Harry spojrzał na Louisa błagalnie, ale Tomlinson zdecydował, że kiwnie tylko głową, żeby przekazać chłopakowi, że ma iść. Harry zagryzł dolną wargę w odpowiedzi i wziął głęboki wdech. Louis przeżył wtedy surrealistyczne doświadczenie; zobaczył Harry’ego wyłączonego: jego ciało wyprostowało się, ręce przestały się trząść, oczy stały się puste i szeroko otwarte, zanim wysiadł z taksówki bez spojrzenia na Louisa.

Harry wrócił po piętnastu minutach, które dla Louisa trwały całą wieczność. Zauważył rozbitą wargę z daleka i skrzywił się w sympatii, i z poczuciem winy, ale był pewny, że lepiej tak, niż jakby mieli zostawić to do jutra. Kiedy Harry wszedł do taksówki i zamknął drzwi, nie zaszczycił szatyna nawet spojrzeniem i Louis zdecydował, że to nie jest coś, co powinni roztrząsać przed przypadkowym taksówkarzem, więc ugryzł się w język aż do czasu, gdy z powrotem byli w domu.

Louis nie odezwał się słowem do Harry’ego, po prostu zamknął drzwi frontowe i skierował się prosto to łazienki. Napuścił wody do wanny, aż była pełna i ciepła, z miękkimi bąbelkami unoszącymi się na powierzchni. Opuścił łazienkę i znalazł Harry’ego stojącego na środku salonu, jego puste spojrzenie utkwione było w gołej ścianie. Louis złapał jego dłoń i delikatnie pociągnął go w stronę łazienki, zanim odwrócił się, żeby zostawić chłopaka samego na czas kąpieli. I wtedy Harry ożywił się trochę. Jego chude palce zacisnęły się na tyle koszulki Louisa i szatyn stanął, odwracając się, aby zobaczyć drżącą twarz Harry’ego.

\- Zostań? – Złamane słowo było ledwie oddechem, ale całe ciało Louisa zdawało się opaść pod jego wpływem. Skinął głową zmęczony i odwrócił się, żeby Harry mógł się rozebrać. Kiedy usłyszał chlupnięcie wody, spowodowane ciałem naruszającym jej tafle, odczekał kilka sekund, zanim znów spojrzał na Harry’ego. Chłopak siedział ukryty w bąbelkach, z ramionami oplatającymi uniesione kolana. Jego broda spoczywała na jednym z nich, gdy posyłał Louisowi pytające spojrzenie. Starszy chłopak klęknął obok wanny, zanim pochylił się i chwycił dzbanek, który trzymał na półce. Napełnił go mydlaną wodą i uniósł dłoń, by zakryć czoło Harry’ego zanim podniósł dzban i wylał jego zawartość na włosy bruneta. Jego ręka zatrzymała wodę przed napłynięciem do oczu Harry’ego, oczu, które wpatrywały  się w niego z czystą ciekawością. Louisa odłożył dzban i wziął flanelę, żeby oczyścić bałagan na twarzy Harry’ego, uprzednio mocząc ją w wodzie.

Harry siedział spokojnie i cicho, kiedy Louis czyścił jego skórę wszędzie, gdzie była brudna. Tomlinson poczuł coś ciepłego w swojej klatce piersiowej, dzięki zaufaniu, jakim został obdarzony. Poczuł przesunięcie, zmianę w ich związku, ponieważ Harry pozwolił mu się zbliżyć trochę bardziej i to sprawiło, że Louis się cieszył, nawet biorąc pod uwagę sytuację, jaka ich do tego zmusiła.

Kiedy Harry był czysty i suchy, ubrany w jego dresy i ciepłą bluzę, Louis zaprowadził go do sypialni. Chłopak wsunął się niepewnie do łóżka, ale Tomlinson domyślił się, że miało to bardziej związek z jego zmęczeniem, niż z zaufaniem jakie pokładał w Louisie. Gdy był już zawinięty w pościel, Louis po cichu opuścił pokój, zamykając bezgłośnie drzwi za sobą.

Szatyn położył się na kanapie z westchnieniem, podnosząc koc leżący z tyłu i okrywając się nim. Wydawało się, że minęły mniej więcej dwie minuty, kiedy Harry przydreptał do pokoju, cicho stąpając, dzięki skarpetkom na stopach i nieśmiało pociągnął dłoń Louisa. Tomlinson posłał mu pytające, zmęczone spojrzenie, ale ruszył się, nie argumentując, gdy chłopak ściągnął go z kanapy.

Louis przetarł swoje oczy, gdy Harry ciągnął go za rękę do czasu, w którym nie zorientował się, że nastolatek ciągnął go z powrotem do jego własnej sypialni i to go trochę rozbudziło. Czy Harry znów myślał, że Louis chce tej formy „zapłaty”? Louis miał zamiar mu stanowczo wyjaśnić,  _ponownie_ , że nie chce tego sposobu płacenia, ale wtedy Harry wdrapał się na łóżko i skulił w małą kulkę, patrząc wprost na niego. Kiedy Tomlinson nadal stał jak osłupiały, Harry westchnął i pochylił się, żeby pociągnąć go za rękę, dopóki Louis nie wspiął się na łóżko i ułożył koło niego. Szatyn położył się nieufnie, ale po kilku chwilach Harry porzucił maskę ostrożności i wtulił się w pierś Louisa, a jego długie włosy łaskotały szatyna w nos.

Louis owinął ramiona wokół drobnego ciała Harry’ego i nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego ktokolwiek chciałby skrzywdzić tego chłopca.


	4. All The Broken Parts Of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of [Your Bruised Lips](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1171969) by [ Phillipa19](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipa19/pseuds/Phillipa19)
> 
>  
> 
> [Przeczytaj na moim tumblrze](http://clumsy-weirdo.tumblr.com/post/93388916115/ybl)

 

Kiedy Harry obudził się w ramionach Louisa, poczuł uścisk w piersi, mówiący, że  _musi uciec_. Jednak został. Wziął głęboki wdech i zmusił się, aby pozostać spokojnym i pamiętać o tym, że Louis nie położył na nim szkodliwie palca. Nie licząc tego razu, gdy żartobliwie rzucił w niego poduszką, kiedy Harry odmówił przełączenia kreskówek na  _prawidłowy kanał dla dorosłych, ponieważ nawet pieprzone wiadomości byłyby lepsze niż to_.

 

Jednak Harry nadal nie potrafił pogodzić się z dziwną wizją, Louisa budzącego się koło niego, więc wygrzebał się z łóżka i poszedł do salonu.

Kiedy doszedł do pokoju na swoich stopach ubranych w skarpetki, zamarł niespokojnie, ponieważ Zayn siedział na kanapie i oglądał telewizję. To nie było tak, że miał jakieś złe uczucie względem przyjaciela Louisa, po prostu Harry nauczył się już dawno temu, żeby nie ufać nikomu, kogo nie znał.

Zayn spojrzał wtedy w górę, zauważając sparaliżowaną postać Harry’ego.

– Oglądam powtórkę Przyjaciół, chcesz się przyłączyć? – Zayn zapytał spokojnym głosem, jakby wiedział, że Harry prawie trzęsie się z nerwów. Rzecz w tym, że Harry nie chciał powiedzieć nie. Nie chciał odejść i siedzieć samemu w kuchni. Chciał pooglądać telewizję i zrelaksować się i choć raz wiedział, że to niezdrowe, żeby żyć w wiecznym strachu przed wszystkimi. Więc kiwnął głową i poczuł jak z jego ramion ucieka napięcie, gdy Zayn w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Malik odwrócił się z powrotem do telewizora, a Harry zrobił kilka kroków, zanim zmusił się podejść do kanapy. Na szczęście, Zayn siedział na jednym końcu trzyosobowej kanapy, więc Harry spokojnie mógł usiąść na drugim, nie obawiając się przypadkowego kontaktu.

Harry stopniowo relaksował się, oglądając odcinek, wciąż co chwilę zerkając na Zayna dla pewności i ledwo zauważył, kiedy Louis przyszedł do pokoju, szurając po podłodze i ziewając. Ale oczywiście, nadal to widział. Louis był… ładny. Był dziwną mieszanką cech kobiecych i zawadiackich, które Harry znajdował jako porywające, co było dla niego na początku niepokojące. Ostatni raz zauroczył się w kimś, zanim skończył trzynaście lat.

Louis spojrzał w górę i złapał Harry’ego na wpatrywaniu się w niego, więc posłał mu delikatny, poczciwy uśmiech, który rozświetlił jego niebieskie oczy z oszałamiającym efektem. Harry zarumienił się odrobinę i schylił swoją głowę, więc jego grzywka zakryła mu trochę oczy. Louis wstrząsnął głową z czymś, czego Harry nie potrafił zidentyfikować, co zmiękczyło jego postawę.

– Cześć stary – Zayn rzucił od niechcenia i Louis posłał mu niemrawy uśmiech w odpowiedzi, zanim opadł na kanapę miedzy ich dwóch. Całe ciało Harry’ego się spięło, ale stopniowo odzyskał kontrolę nad swoim przyspieszonym sercem i zaciśniętą piersią, uspokoił swój oddech, żeby stłumić strach. I Louis to wszystko oglądał, co Harry zauważył, gdy spoglądał w bok. Louis posłał mu uśmiech, który wyglądał niemal… dumnie?

Był dumny z Harry’ego? Czemu?

– Co masz zamiar dzisiaj robić? – Louis zapytał Zayna i drugi chłopak wzruszył ramionami wymijająco.

– Nic, a co? – zapytał.

– Mam zamiar iść do parku i pojeździć na desce, chcesz ze mną? – Louis zapytał i Harry poczuł ukłucie w klatce. Chciał pójść. Chciał oglądać Louisa uśmiechającego się w słońcu,obserwować go, jeżdżącego na desce i śmiać się z Zaynem.

– Jasne, spoko. Czemu nie. – Zayn wzruszył ramionami i Louis się uśmiechnął.

– Dzięki za entuzjazm, kutasie – powiedział, szczerząc zęby, zanim spojrzał na Harry’ego. Jego oczy interpretowały ekspresję chłopaka, który poczuł się nerwowo pod jego spojrzeniem. – Chcesz iść, Haz? – Zapytał delikatnie i Harry nie potrafił powstrzymać tego, że jego oczy się rozszerzyły, a usta zatrzęsły, w potrzebie uśmiechu.

– Tak, z chęcią – Harry odpowiedział tak cicho, że brzmiało to prawie jak szept i Louis posłał mu promienny uśmiech, który spowodował, że jego serce ścisnęło się.

***

 

Harry usiadł na asfalcie, krzyżując nogi, gdy Louis i Zayn wspinali się na rampy przed nim. Harry zapytał Louisa, czy on też może spróbować, ale Tomlinson nie zgodził się, ponieważ nie chciał żeby Harry upadł, kiedy był już i tak nieźle posiniaczony.

Harry rozejrzał się za rozrywką i uśmiech rozświetlił jego twarz.

– Louis? – zawołał i szatyn zostawił Zayna, żeby zejść, trzymając deskę w jednej ręce.

– Co jest, śliczny? – zapytał, szczerząc zęby i usiadł obok niego na ziemi. Harry zarumienił się trochę, nie przyjmując komplementu do świadomości.

– Możemy iść na lody? – zapytał, skubiąc nerwowo wargę swoimi zębami. Louis uniósł dłoń i Harry odruchowo się spiął, ale jedynym co szatyn zrobił, było odciągnięcie jego wargi spomiędzy zębów.

– Przestań gryźć swoją wargę, zacznie krwawić. – Louis upomniał jasno i Harry uśmiechnął się, na dźwięk troski w jego głosie. – I tak, jasne. Masz. – powiedział, podając mu piątaka, zanim wrócił do Zayna.

Harry pospiesznie kupił każdemu z nich po rożku, dodając posypkę.

Louis i Zayn zaakceptowali wdzięcznie swoje lody i kiedy Zayn leniwie zszedł, liżąc swojego, Louis przyszedł i usiadł z Harrym. Siedzieli i jedli w ciszy, przez kilka chwil, zanim Harry poczuł desperacką potrzebę usłyszenia jego głosu.

– Dziwne. Nigdy nie jest tak słonecznie. – mruknął, wysuwając swój język, po więcej loda.

– Nie zaglądaj darowanemu koniowi w zęby, Haz – Louis uśmiechał się, zanim spotkał oczy Harry’ego i zaśmiał się trochę. – Masz lody na brodzie – dodał z uśmiechem i policzki Harry’ego spłonęły z zakłopotaniem. Przetarł brodę, ale Louis potrząsnął swoją głową z uśmiechem, zanim uniósł swoją dłoń, żeby zetrzeć lepką pozostałość. Kiedy jego kciuk musnął skórę Harry’ego, chłopak nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że oddech ugrzązł mu w gardle.

Nie był do tego przyzwyczajony. Był zaznajomiony z seksem, odkąd stał się nastolatkiem, ale bliskość Louisa zrobiła mu papkę z mózgu.

Tomlinson trzymał swój kciuk, przy brodzie Harry’ego, kiedy szukał jego oczu. Zdawali się zatonąć w sobie nawzajem, kiedy ich ciała zbliżyły się o cal, aż Louis złączył ich czoła razem, zamykając oczy.

– Co ja mam z tobą zrobić, huh? – zapytał cicho i Harry wykorzystał swoją szansę, zbliżając się do czasu, aż mógł musnąć ich nosy razem w delikatnym, eskimoskim pocałunku, który wywołał tak jasny uśmiech na twarzy Louisa, że aż niemal oślepił oczy Harry’ego. Louis pochylił się, żeby stuknąć koniec nosa Harry’ego, zanim się odsunął i liznął swojego loda. Harry uśmiechał się, gdy zrobił to samo.

 

***

 

Tej nocy Zayn wyszedł ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i Harry wraz z Louisem siedzieli po przeciwnych końcach kanapy oglądając film, na który młodszy z nich nie zwracał uwagi. Louis nakłonił Harry’ego, żeby położył swoje stopy na jego kolanach, żeby mógł masować delikatnie łuk jego stopy ubranej w skarpetkę  i Harry musiał powstrzymywać się od skręcania.

– Kiedy masz następną robotę? – Louis zapytał cicho i szczęście Harry’ego odparowało, gdy ostrożnie odsuwał swoje stopy od Louisa, żeby unieść kolana do piersi i objąć je ramionami.

– W sobotnią noc, mam chodzić wokół tego klubu, kilka ulic stąd i zobaczyć, czy ktoś się zainteresuje. Zazwyczaj chodzę na umówione spotkania, ale Derek jest wściekły, więc dostałem gównianą, samochodową robotę – Harry wzruszył ramionami mimo, że było to dla niegocoś normalnego. Derek tracił coraz więcej i więcej cierpliwości do niego, i Harry nie wiedział jak długo to potrwa, zanim to się skończy. Więc może… może to odpowiedni moment, żeby wyznać kilka sekretów?

– Samochodową robotę? – Louis zapytał, zanim Harry mógł powiedzieć coś więcej.

– Uh… kiedy klient nie chce płacić za hotel, więc robicie to w jego aucie – odpowiedział niechętnie, unosząc dłoń, żeby podrapać się z tyłu głowy, jego policzki rozgrzały się lekko.

– Oh – Louis wyglądał jakby chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, jednak zacisnął szczękę, więc Harry zdecydował się dokończyć.

– On jest moim wujkiem, wiesz. Darek, znaczy się – Harry powiedział niezręcznie i oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się dziwacznie, w czasie, gdy jego usta otworzyły i zamknęły się kilka razy.

–C-co? – wykrztusił i Harry tylko kiwnął głową. – Dla czego, kurwa, on… Nie rozumiem – Louis powiedział stanowczo, potrząsając swoją głową, gdy próbował to ogarnąć.

– Moja mama była bardzo chora. Musiała zamieszkać w centrum medycznym, żeby mogli się nią opiekować. Moja siostra wyprowadziła się razem z chłopakiem, więc zostałem sam jak palec. Zmuszono mnie, żebym mieszkał z wujkiem Derekiem – wyjaśnił.

– Ile miałeś lat? – Louis zapytał, z zaciśniętymi brwiami i ciemnymi oczami. Harry nie wiedział, co Louis czuł i to sprawiło, że zaczął się denerwować.

– Jedenaście. Moja mama zmarła, gdy miałem dwanaście i wtedy Derek został moim prawnym opiekunem, ponieważ nie miałem nikogo innego, kto mógłby się mną zaopiekować – Harry wzruszył ramionami, ściskając razem palce i zaciskając ręce wokół kolan.

– I-ile… – Louis zatrzymał się, przełknął głośno i spróbował zebrać się na odwagę. – Ile miałeś lat, kiedy… umieścił cię na liście płac, że tak powiem? – Louis zapytał spokojnie i Harry nie mógł tego zwalczyć, ale spojrzał na chwilę w bok. Nie chciał, żeby Tomlinson go oceniał, ani miał o nim gorsze zdanie.

– Trzynaście – wyszeptał, nieśmiało spoglądając z powrotem na Louisa spod swojej grzywki. Twarz szatyna zmroziła się w szoku, zanim jego oczy rozpaliła złość, sprawiająca wrażenie, że to stopiło szok z jego twarzy, przywołując go z powrotem do życia.

– Byłeś, kurwa, pieprzonym dzieckiem! – wybuchnął i Harry nie mógł powstrzymać wzdrygnięcia się, nie mógł powstrzymać ukrycia się przed podniesionym głosem. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że podniesiony głos oznaczał dla niego ból. – Przepraszam, przepraszam, nie krzyczę na ciebie, obiecuję – Louis szybko wyrecytował, biorąc głębokie wdechy i ściszył swój głos, przysuwając się bliżej, dopóki jego delikatna dłoń nie spoczęła na ramieniu Harry’ego. Chłopak czuł się spięty, do czasu aż Louis uniósł swoją dłoń, żeby strzepnąć jego grzywkę znad oczu, kiedy schylał się, żeby spojrzeć w twarz młodszego chłopaka z subtelnym uśmiechem. Harry uśmiechnął się niepewnie w odpowiedzi i wzniósł trochę swoją głowę, żeby być twarzą w twarz z Louisem. – Mów dalej, Harry. Nie będę zły, przynajmniej nie na ciebie – Tomlinson powiedział z krzywym uśmiechem i uśmiech Harry’ego był tym razem bardziej prawdziwy.

– Zacząłem od drobnych prac – zaczął Harry, biorąc głęboki wdech, żeby się uspokoić. – Chodziłem tylko do biur starych facetów. Byli żonaci,niezbyt szczęśliwi ze swoimi żonami, wiesz? Byli dość mili. Kilka z nich wyglądało na trochę zdenerwowanych moim wiekiem, ale wtedy wmawiałem im jak bardzo kocham moją pracę i że mam prawie szesnaście lat, więc to i tak nie jest ważne. Chętnie wierzyli we wszystko co im powiedziałem, chcieli tylko ładnego chłopczyka do obciągnięcia ich kutasa, bez względu na jego wiek – wzruszył ramionami, wywracając oczami. – Derek ciągle powtarzał, że to jedyny powód dla którego mnie w to wciągnął. Zawsze mówił “Przynajmniej jesteś ładny. Te usta zarobią fortunę”. Jestem jego najlepszym pracownikiem. Ludzie specjalnie o mnie pytali. Śmieszne uczucie, bycie znanym i pożądanym – dodał z wilgotnym uśmiechem i oczy Louisa nieco się rozjaśniły, jakby chciał płakać, ale nie pozwolił sobie na to. – Później posłał mnie na bardziej intensywne wypady, z tymi bardziej wprawionymi kolesiami, tymi którzy byli bardziej… brutalni, pewni siebie. Ale mogłem to znieść. Trzymałem buzię na kłódkę, szedłem do szkoły, wracałem do domu, odrabiałem zadanie, szedłem do pracy, brałem prysznic i wtedy szedłem do łóżka. To była rutyna. Popieprzona rutyna, ale… moja mama nie żyła, nie wiedziałem jak skontaktować się z Gemmą i byłem zdesperowany, żeby wujek Derek mnie nie wykopał. Było okej.

– Dopóki… Wróciłem późno ze szkoły – wpadłem w kłopoty z nauczycielem za bycie zarozumiałym gówniarzem na zajęciach – powiedział, wywracając oczami z suchym uśmiechem. – Derek… był wściekły. Ominąłem ważne spotkanie z dużym klientem, stracił przeze mnie kupę gotówki, więc wysłał mnie do pracy. Powiedział mi, że będzie jak zwykle, ale kiedy tam dotarłem, zrozumiałem że powinienem uciekać. Była ich cała grupa, nie pamiętam nawet jak wielu. Były ograniczenia i w ogóle… to po prostu, było złe, tak czy owak. Kiedy w końcu dotarłem do domu o czwartej w nocy, frontowe drzwi były zamknięte i byłem zbyt przerażony, wizją obudzenia Dereka pukaniem, więc przespałem się w tyle na ogrodzie.

– Następnego ranka, obudziłem się i poszedłem prosto do szkoły. Ubrałem swój strój na wf, który trzymałem w szafce i wmówiłem nauczycielom, że muszę go nosić, ponieważ mój mundurek zniszczył się w pralce. Nie rozumiałem dlaczego wszyscy się na mnie gapili, dopóki nie poszedłem do łazienki i nie zobaczyłem wielkiego siniaka na twarzy. Nauczyciele myśleli, że miało to związek z przemocą w domu. Wezwali Dereka i zadzwonili po policję – Harry zatrzymał się, wspomnienia zaczęły go przerastać, a jego gardło zaczęło się zacieśniać.

– Czemu policja ci nie pomogła? – Louis wyszeptał, jego dłoń nakryła tą należącą do Harry’ego i jego palce delikatnie muskały jego skórę w zachęcie.

– Powiedziałem im, że wdałem się w bójkę poprzedniej nocy i nie wróciłem do domu, ponieważ bałem się szlabanu. Derek grał w to razem ze mną. Jednak kiedy wróciliśmy do domu, złamał mi trzy żebra w ramach kary. Wiesz jak dużo trudniejsza jest praca, gdy twoje żebra krzyczą za każdym razem kiedy się poruszysz? – Harry zapytał ze strasznym uśmiechem.

– Nadal wysyłał cię do pracy? – zapytał Louisa, mimo, że po jego oczach było jasno widać, że nie ma zamiaru słyszeć więcej.

– Tamtej nocy skręciłem kostkę, uderzenia w mięśnie pozostawiły wszędzie siniaki, potem połamane żebra. Wydawało się, jakbym po każdej pracy miał więcej ran. Stawało się to trudniejsze do ukrycia. Byłem dzieckiem, nie potrafiłem jeszcze tak dobrze ukrywać bólu, więc zaczął mnie faszerować. Dał mi trochę heroiny, żeby uśmierzyć ból. Nie na tyle dużo żebym dostał złych skutków ubocznych, albo uzależnił się poważnie, wystarczająco, żebym mógł dalej pracować. To… to swędzi, kiedy dochodzę do siebie, kiedy przestaje działać – Harry przyznał, czując się zawstydzony tym wszystkim.

– Nie… nie potrafię zrozumieć jak on mógł ci to wszystko zrobić – Louis wydyszał. Jego oczy był ciemne.

– Wszystko ma związek z forsą. Dużo na mnie zarabia. Ale… ma mnie już dość. Czuję to. Traci swoją cierpliwość do mnie – Harry powiedział,czując jak zimny dreszcz przeszył jego kręgosłup.

– Co to dla ciebie oznacza? – Louis wyszeptał, z rozszerzonymi i zmartwionymi oczami.

– Wyśle mnie do pracy, do klienta, który będzie… bardziej brutalny. Powie kolesiowi, żeby się ze mną zabawił. Może powie mu, że może mnie zabić. Nie wiem. To albo po tym, da mi dawkę dla mojego własnego dobra, żeby uśmierzyć ból i zmiesza z tym coś złego. W każdym razie, będę martwy i ma mnie z głowy. Każe swoim byczkom zostawić moje ciało nad rzeką, rozrzucając kilka strzykawek wokoło mnie. Kolejna kurwa, która przedawkowała, policja nie będzie się z tym długo bawić. Zaakceptują to, że to moja wina i ruszą dalej, świat beze mnie będzie dla nich lepszy – wzruszył  ponownie ramionami, ale ruch był kruchy, jego gardło zaciśnięte i buntownicza łza spłynęła w dół jego policzka.

– Nie. Nie, Harry. To się nie stanie ze mną w pobliżu! – Louis powiedział zdecydowanie, nawiązując kontakt wzrokowy z Harrym, i chłopak się uśmiechnął.

– To nie była część umowy. Nigdy cię nie prosiłem, żebyś mnie ratował – odpowiedział delikatnie, z głosem mokrym od słonej wody.

– Nie, to nie jest część pierdolonej umowy, ale to nie sprawia, że jest to mniej szczere, Harry. Pieprzyć Dereka. Nie umrzesz – zadeklarował, jego oczy były dzikie od rozpaczliwej złości.

– Tylko… mogę prosić o jedną rzecz? – Harry wyszeptał, nie potrafiąc spojrzeć na Louisa. Ale musiał zapytać. Musiał wykorzystać swoją szansę, nie mógł pozwolić sobie umrzeć, bez tej wiedzy.

– O co? – Louis zapytał niemal desperacko. Harry spojrzał na twarz Tomlinsona, tak blisko jego, szukając tych pięknych, niebieskich oczu i opalonej skóry i pokrytego cętkami zarostu na jego brodzie.

– Prześpij się ze mną. Tylko… pozwól mi wiedzieć jak to jest. Pozwól mi wiedzieć jakie t–to uczucie kochać kogoś. Być z kimś dlatego, że wybrałem, żeby się z nim związać –  zapytał Harry, z szeroko otwartymi i błagającymi oczami. – Proszę, kochaj się ze mną. Chcę umrzeć z poczuciem, że znaczyłem coś dla kogoś, nawet odrobinkę – wyszeptał w końcu, w zszokowane milczenie Louisa.


	5. A Reflection Of Your Mental Health

Louis pozostawał cicho przez długi czas i Harry czuł, jak z każdą sekundą jego pierś zacieśnia się coraz bardziej, aż poczuł jak jego serce prawie przestaje bić, pod wpływem ciśnienia.

– Wiem… Wiem, że między nami tak nie jest – wyszeptał, patrząc w dół na swoje zaciśnięte dłonie. – Wiem, że nie chciałbyś mnie w ten sposób i to jest w porządku, rozumiem, całkowicie, po prostu… Jesteś moim przyjacielem – powiedział –…. powiedziałeś, że się o mnie troszczysz. Nikt mi tego nie powiedział, przez tak długi czas, Louis. Chcę wiedzieć, jak to jest. Chcę wiedzieć, jaki jest seks, kiedy druga osoba rzeczywiście się, kurwa, troszczy. Chcę wiedzieć, czy to boli tak samo. Chcę wiedzieć, czy będę miał później siniaki, a jeśli tak, czy cieszyłbym się, że je mam. Chcę wiedzieć, jak to jest mieć zapach kogoś, o kogo ja się troszczę, wsiąknięty głęboko w moja skórę, ze świadomością, że nie zmyje się łatwo. Nie mogę… nie mogę umrzeć, nie znając uczucia tych rzeczy, Louis. Po prostu nie mogę – Harry dokończył, jego głos się łamał. Więcej łez spłynęło, ale nawet nie próbował ich zatrzymać. Louis cały czas siedział cicho, więc Harry agresywnie przetarł oczy do czysta i patrzył na niego nerwowo, wypełniony po brzegi uczuciem desperacji.

Oczy Louisa były szeroko otwarte, ale wypełnione troską i w końcu zrobił ruch, żeby przyłożyć delikatnie dłoń do policzka Harry’ego.

– Ja… – Louis zamarł, oblizując swoją suchą wargę, zanim przeczyścił gardło. – Troszczę się o ciebie bardziej, niż ci się wydaje, Harry. Troszczę tak bardzo, że zabija mnie samo myślenie o tym, co przeszedłeś, co nadal przechodzisz każdego, pierdolonego dnia. I seks z tobą nie może być jakimś paskudnym obowiązkiem, który zrobię, ponieważ jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, Harry. Zrobiłbym to, ponieważ jesteś piękny, tak bardzo, że aż czasami zapominam przez to, jak się oddycha. – Harry zmarszczył brwi, chcąc przerwać, ale Louis posłał mu surowy wzrok, który spowodował, że nie otworzył nawet ust. – Jesteś taki kochany i nienawidzę tego, w jaki sposób się poznaliśmy, ale cieszę się, że w ogóle do tego doszło. Chciałbym się z tobą przespać, żeby obudzić się z widokiem twojego uśmiechu, Harry. Ale nie zrobię tego, dlatego, że jesteś zdesperowany, żeby się dowiedzieć. Nie zrobię tego, kiedy jedynym powodem twojej desperacji jest to, ze myślisz, że umrzesz niedługo . Nie zrobię tego…. Nie mogę tego zrobić – dodał cicho, kręcąc głową stanowczo. I Harry nie mógł oddychać. Nie rozumiał.

– Nie jestem kochany. Jestem zniszczony, zużyty i bezwartościowy. Jestem chodzącym trupem odkąd skończyłem trzynaście lat. Myśl o tym, że umrę chodzi mi po głowie od czasu gdy Derek powiedział mi, że jeśli chcę zostać w domu, muszę mu przynieść pieniądze. Kości miałem złamane tak wiele razy, że aż straciłem rachubę. Miałam podbite oczy, które utrzymywały się prze miesiące, rany tak głębokie, że musiałem je zszywać żyłką rybacką, w szopie na tyłach ogrodu. Nie chcę się z tobą pieprzyć, tylko dlatego, że niedługo umrę, Louis. Chcę tego, ponieważ jeśli umrę, bez uczucia twojej skóry przy mojej, bez twoich ust na moich, będzie to jedyną rzeczą, której będę żałować. – Głos Harry’ego był wtedy niemal zły, jego oczy szeroko otwarte, łzy wciąż wypływały, policzki miał zaróżowione i jego pierś falowała. – Pieprzyłem się z większą ilością facetów, niż jestem w stanie policzyć, Louis. I to mnie, kurwa, obrzydza, więc rozumiem, czemu nie chcesz tego zrobić. Nie okłamuj mnie, Louis. Po prostu… cokolwiek mi zrobisz, nie kłam – błagał, zły, kręcąc mocno głową.

– Nie okłamuję cię, kurwa, Harry! – Louis powiedział zdecydowanie, z zarumienionymi od oburzenia i złości policzkami. – Nie chcę być osobą, do której poszedłeś z rozpaczy!

– Czemu to ma w ogóle jakiekolwiek znaczenie? Jeśli byłby to jedyne powód, dlaczego robiłby ci różnicę? – Harry warknął z frustracji, marszcząc brwi i obrócił się do Louisa, więc siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie, dzieliło ich tylko kilka centymetrów.

– Ponieważ jesteś dla mnie ważny! Złamałoby to moje pieprzone serce, Harry. Jak, do cholery, myślisz, że się przez to czuję? Nigdy nie mieć możliwości, żeby ci pomóc, nigdy nie móc uchronić cię od świata. Jestem zły na siebie, Harry. Zupełnie jakbym powinien być tam od początku, powinienem być twoim przyjacielem od sekundy, w której zostałeś sam z tym idiotą. Ale mnie nie było. Nie wiedziałem nawet, że ktoś taki jak ty istnieje. I to… Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić świata, w którym nie istniejesz, w którym nie słyszałbym tego irytującego hałasu kreskówek, i tego, że obcinasz ze swoich kanapek skórki od chleba i zostawiasz ja na desce do krojenia, i sposobu w jakim szczotkujesz swoje splątane włosy, do póki się nie poddajesz i nie patrzysz na mnie oczami szczeniacza, z wysuniętą wargą, aż nie zrobię tego dla ciebie. Znam cię krócej niż dwa, pieprzone, miesiące i zabija mnie od środka, to, że jednego dnia możesz się tak po prostu nie pojawić. To, że on może cię skrzywdzić i mnie przy tym nie będzie, żeby cię uratować. – Louis wyrzucił z siebie i  Harry poczuł skutki każdej przepełnionej bólem litery.

Louis siedział przed nim, ciężko oddychając, wściekły, i Harry nie potrafił się zatrzymać, uniósł ręce i ułożył je po obu stornach twarzy Louisa. Broda drapała go w dłonie.. Nie naciskał, nie zderzył ich ust razem w bolesnej namiastce pocałunku. Spojrzał w oczy Louisa, niemo pytając o zgodę, zbliżając się z każdym milimetrem. Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, jego oczy zdawały się błagać Harry’ego, by tego nie robił, nie wykonał tego kroku, ale nic nie powiedział, więc Harry zamknął oczy i złączył ich usta delikatnie razem.

Pocałunek był czymś, czego Harry nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył. Jego pierwszym pocałunkiem był mężczyzna, stosunkowo miły dla niego, w wieku lat czterdziestu. Nigdy nie pocałować mężczyzny, który nie był jego klientem i to była smutna część jego życia. Usta Louisa był miękkie naprzeciw jego, nieco spierzchnięte, ale nie w zły sposób, i ciało Harry’ego niemal westchnęło z ulgą, gdy oparł się o Louisa. Dłoń szatyna pogłaskała szczękę Harry’ego i pocałunek zaczął zwalniać, aż Louis dał mu serię buziaczków, zanim powoli się odsunął. Złączył ich czoła razem, z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami i Harry spojrzał na niego, szukając na jego twarzy pewności.

– Louis? – wyszeptał ostrożnie.

– Tak? – jego głos był słaby. Wciąż nie otwierał oczu.

– Możliwe, że jestem w tobie troszeczkę zakochany – Harry odetchnął, zaciskając palce na koszulce Tomlinsona. Louis wypuścił ciężko powietrze, nareszcie otwierając swoje oczy i spotykając wzrok Harry’ego.

– Możliwe, że ja też jestem w tobie troszeczkę zakochany, maleństwo – Louis odszeptał i Harry nie uśmiechnął się, nie zachował się, jakby to było w porządku. Miłość zabije ich obu.

***

Tej nocy Harry musiał wyślizgnąć się z łóżka o pierwszej w nocy, kiedy dostał smsa od Dereka, mówiącego, żeby pofatygował swój tyłek do roboty tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Niechętnie opuścił ramiona Louisa – Louis zgodził się przytulać tak długo, jak Harry nie próbował niczego więcej i pozostawił swoją piżamę na sobie – i wszedł do kuchni. Podskoczył, kiedy zauważył Zayna siedzącego przy stole, z otwartą książką w dłoni.

– Hej – Zayn mruknął, gdy go zauważył.

– Cześć – Harry opowiedział ostrożnie, zanim ruszył do frontowych drzwi, żeby wyjść, ale zawahał się. Normalnie, gdy stało by się coś takiego, po prostu by odszedł i to byłoby wszystko, ale… – Zayn?

– Tak? – Zapytał z ciekawości, unosząc głowę znad książki raz jeszcze.

– Mógłbyś rano powiedzieć Louisowi, że musiałem iść do pracy, proszę? Ja tylko… nie chcę wychodzić, bez jego wiedzy – Harry dziwnie wzruszył ramionami i Zayn skanował jego twarz przez chwilę, zanim kiwnął głową i Harry posłał mu delikatny uśmiech, zanim wyszedł.

Powinien był zostać w ramionach Louisa.


	6. Change Your Mind State

W pracy… poszło źle. Od minuty, w której Harry wszedł do pokoju hotelowego, mógł poczuć napięcie ciążące na ramionach mężczyzny oraz surowość - bijącą z jego niebieskich oczu - która wzbudziła w nim obawy. Cisza ciągnęła się w nieskończoność. Harry dawno temu stracił cierpliwość do mężczyzn, którzy nie wychodzili ze swoich biznesowych masek, gdy do nich przychodził.

– Więc, jak masz na imię? – Zapytał uprzejmie, próbując złagodzić mężczyznę i uznał, że po prostu jest zbyt zdenerwowany, żeby wiedzieć, jak to zacząć.

– Czemu miałbym podać dziwce swoje imię? – Mężczyzna zapytał, niemal znudzonym tonem i Harry obrócił się z miejsca, w którym patrzył przez okno, żeby spojrzeć w twarz mężczyzny, który siedział w szerokim fotelu. Jego mina był tak znudzona, jak jego ton i miał wyniośle uniesioną brodę, z poczuciem wyższości. Kiedy Harry musiał ugryźć się w język, aby zatrzymać zuchwałą odpowiedź na tą zniewagę, uświadomił sobie jeden, niebezpieczny błąd; przez spędzanie takiej ilości czasu z Louisem, odzyskał cząstkę siebie. Sposobem na przeżycie w pracy, było odcięcie się od wszystkich zmysłów, aby wycofać się od siebie i ignorować każde ukłucie, zarówno fizyczne jak i psychiczne. Wszystko to zostało naruszone przez bezpieczeństwo w mieszkaniu Louisa, które zaczęło burzyć każdą kolejną z jego ścian. Oznaczało to, że Harry musiał zacisnąć zęby, żeby opowiedzieć z udawaną niewinnością:

– Przepraszam pana, nie powinienem był pytać.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego surowo, z karcącą inteligencją i Harry wiedział, że zorientował się, że ta odpowiedź była wyzywająca. Chłopak przełknął ślinę, widząc wściekłość, która zaczęła wypełniać te jasne oczy.

***

Harry błądził w dół ulicy, do domu Dereka ( i technicznie jego), tuląc swój nadgarstek do piersi. Był złamany. Mężczyzna czerpał chorą przyjemność z pękania kości, z mrożącym w żyłach krew wrzaskiem Harry’ego, którego nie potrafił utrzymać za zębami. Podobało mu się bardzo również, gdy naciskał na złamania, za każdym razem, gdy pieprzył jego trzęsące się ciało. Harry musiał wgryźć się w swoje własne ramię, żeby zatrzymać krzyki, prawie je łamiąc. Ugryzienie krwawiło obficie, plamiąc jego bladą skórę. Rozdarcie było postrzępione i ostre, z wielu ukąszeń jego własnych zębów. Twarz Harry’ego i jego koszulka pachniały obrzydliwie, ponieważ kiedy w końcu ból stał się nie do zniesienia, nie potrafił zatrzymać wymiotów, które wędrowały w górę jego gardła. W odpowiedzi klient złapał jego włosy i cisnął w to jego twarz – jako karę – tak mocno, że miał zadrapania na policzkach od gryzącego dywanu, leżącego przed nimi.

Harry w końcu przeszedł przednią ścieżkę i upadł na drzwi, żeby je otworzyć. Zorientował się, że telewizor jest włączony i niechętnie utykając wszedł do środka, gryząc dolną wargę do krwi, starając się ukryć wszelkie pojedyncze dźwięki bólu, spowodowane jego pulsującym nadgarstkiem.

Użył swojej zdrowej ręki, żeby wyciągnąć pieniądze z kieszeni i podać je Derekowi, drżącymi palcami i zmusił się, żeby powiedzieć: – Powinieneś go dodatkowy podliczyć, uszkodził produkt. – Jego głos był chrapliwy, okropny i ranił jego własne uszy. Derek nadal go ignorował i patrzył wyłącznie na show w telewizji.

– Nah, zapłacił trochę więcej, żeby mógł być z tobą brutalny – Derek powiedział od niechcenia i Harry poczuł jakby miał znów zwymiotować.

– Złamał mi nadgarstek – wyszeptał głosem, który został prawie zagłuszony przez sztuczny śmiech z telewizora.

– Harry, czemu przeszkadzasz mi w oglądaniu mojego serialu? – Derek zapytał znudzony i Harry wybełkotał ciche “przepraszam” i opuścił pokój tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, chociaż zatrzymał się w drzwiach do salonu.

– Wujku Derek? – Zapytał nieśmiało i Derek odwrócił się do niego ze złością i uniesionymi w irytacji brwiami. – Mo-mogę iść do Louisa? Chciał mnie na jutro i jestem pewny, że ucieszyłby się, gdyby miał mnie wcześniej, mogłoby to spowodować, że pozwoliłby ci się reklamować częściej w klubie – skłamał, zdesperowany, żeby wydostać się z tego popierdolonego domu. Derek westchnął z rezygnacją i irytacją.

– Pozwalasz mu wplątać się w czas, gdy masz innych klientów? Jeśli zaczniesz chodzić częściej do niego, niż na płatne wizyty, nie spodoba ci się moja odpowiedź, Harry. Pozwoliłem mu cię pieprzyć, w zamian za użycie jego klubu, nie zgodziłem się, żeby to drastycznie ucięło moje zarobki – Derek warknął.

– Nie! Nie, na-nadal mogę pracować, wujku Derek – Harry wykrztusi, jego umysł zaczął wariować, na myśl, że mógłby nie mieć pozwolenia, żeby znów zobaczyć Louisa, ponieważ jedyną rzeczą, która trzymała go na nogach w tamtej chwili, była perspektywa widoku świecących, niebieskich oczu i szorstkich placów, drapiących jego policzek.

– Dobra. Idź do tego kutasa, ale masz wrócić jutro w nocy, mam klienta i zostałeś poproszony na coś specjalnego – Derek powiedział, zanim odwrócił się z powrotem do telewizora, tracąc zainteresowanie Harrym. Chłopak, korzystając z okazji, potykając się, wyszedł z tomu tak szybko, jak tylko potrafił.

Nie miał przy sobie żadnych pieniędzy, wszystko oddawał  Derekowi, więc musiał przebyć całą drogę  na nogach, co normalnie zajmowało mu trzydzieści minut, jednak wtedy, jego trzęsące się ciało, spowodowało, że dotarł tam  po ponad godzinie. Kiedy wreszcie przeszedł przez klub i na górę, do mieszkania Louisa, upadł na podłogę i sapnął, uderzając w drzwi kilka razy dłoni zdrowej ręki.  

Prawie spadł całkowicie, kiedy w końcu drzwi zostały otwarte i stojący za nimi Zayn, zaczął głośno przeklinać, zanim uniósł Harry’ego delikatnie do góry i zaniósł na kanapę. Kiedy Zayn poruszył się, żeby zostawić Harry’ego, trzęsąc się panicznie, powiedział coś o szklance wody dla niego, Harry szybko złapał jego rękaw swoją zdrową ręką.

– Gdzie jest Louis? – Zapytał swoim chrapliwym głosem, ale nie czuł się wtedy, jakby nie mógł oddychać, tylko obolały i zmęczony, jego nadgarstek pulsował z każdym uderzeniem serca.

– Zarządza na dole, jestem cholernie zaskoczony, że nie zauważył, jak wchodziłeś – powiedział Zayn, z szeroko otwartymi oczami, oglądają każdą część ciała Harry’ego z osobna.

– Był tłok – Harry wyjaśnił i ciągnął za rękaw, aż Zayn usiadł koło niego na kanapie, zamiast unosić się nerwowo.

– Po prostu… pierdole, Harry, nawet nie wiem co teraz powinienem zrobić. Właściwie, nie, muszę zadzwonić po karetkę – Zayn kiwnął zdecydowany i ruszył się, żeby wstać, ale Harry zamachnął się i chwycił ciasno jego ramię.

– Nie! Nie mogę, okej, Derek by mnie zabił. Byłem tam ostatnio zbyt często, będą mieć podejrzenia, przez to, że mam tyle urazów, zwłaszcza, że mam szesnaście lat. Pomyślą, że to wina przemocy w domu i wezwą policję. Proszę, Zayn – Harry błagał i Malik przełknął ciężko, zanim powoli ponownie usiadł, jego twarz była obrazem niechęci.

– Co jest nie tak z twoim nadgarstkiem? – Zayn prawie wyszeptał, z oczami zwróconymi na zaczerwienioną i obrzmiałą kończynę.

–To… nic, jest dobrze, po prostu uderzyłem nim o stół – Harry wzruszył ramionami, zwracając od niego oczy w poczuciu winy.

– Harry, jeśli mam ci pomóc, przynajmniej mógłbyś mi powiedzieć prawdę – Zayn powtórzył niemal zły.

– Jest złamany. Ale mogę sobie z tym poradzić. Usztywnię go jutro jakimś drewienkiem i bandażem. Mam trochę ukrytych w mojej szopie – Harry zapewnił, jednak Zayn nie wyglądał na uspokojonego.

– Jak, do kurwy nędzy, złamałeś swój nadgarstek? I nie bądź, kurwa, głupi, Harry, potrzebujesz iść do szpitala – Zayn powiedział stanowczo i Harry poczuł jakby miał się ponownie rozpłakać.

– To się stało w pracy, ja… nie mogłem temu zapobiec. Ja tylko… Proszę, nie dzwoń po karetkę. Tylko mi pomóż, proszę, Zayn. Jestem zdesperowany i potrzebuje czyjejś pomocy – Harry błagał, nieuronione łzy sprawiły, że jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i jasne, błyszczące w lekkim świetle padającym z lampy, stojącej koło kanapy.

– Harry to nie jest, kurwa, normalne. Jesteś dzieckiem i potrzebujesz prześwietlenia i cholera… – urwał, gdy jego oczy odnalazły błagającą twarz Harry’ego, zanim westchnął, pokonany. – Co chcesz, żebym zrobił?

– Mógłbyś mi pomóc włączyć prysznic? Jestem… pokryty w rzeczach. I masz może koszulkę z długim rękawem, więc Louis nie zobaczył- – Harry zamknął usta, kiedy usłyszał, jak frontowe drzwi się otwierają i Louis wszedł do środka z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Louis nie zobaczy czego, Harry? – Zapytał podejrzanie i Harry spróbował ukryć swój nadgarstek i inne rany pod wielką poduszką, ale Louis wyrwał ją tak szybko, jak tylko zauważył. I nie wydał żadnego dźwięku, oczy rozszerzone w szoku, skierowane na Harry’ego, wchłaniały każdy siniak. Minuty później jedyną rzeczą, jaka wyszła z jego ust, był szept: – Masz rzygi we włosach. – Harry zarumienił się w zakłopotaniu i Zayn zostawił ich samych, odchodząc do swojego pokoju. Harry słyszał, jak drzwi zamknęły się za nim stanowczo, gdy uciekał od sytuacji, najwyraźniej zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma to z nim nic wspólnego.

– Mogę wziąć tu prysznic? – Harry zapytał, nerwowym głosem, przerażony, że Louis został pchnięty zbyt daleko i zdecyduje się poddać.

– Czego nie miałeś mi zamiaru powiedzieć? – Louis zapytał, zamiast odpowiadać na pytanie Harry’ego.

– Ja… Mój nadgarstek jest złamany… Nie mogę iść do szpitala – Harry wyszeptał i Louis spojrzał na jego rozpalony nadgarstek.

– Czy…. czy był to klient? – Louis zapytał, trzymając złość za zębami i Harry prosto kiwną głową w odpowiedzi, ale jego oczy rozszerzyły się w panice, gdy Louis chwilę później ruszył z powrotem w stronę baru.

Harry siedział na kanapie, zastanawiając się, co powinien zrobić, ale nadal nie był zdecydowany, kiedy Louis wrócił z wyższym, bardziej umięśnionym facetem idącym za nim. Harry trzymał na nim ostrożnie swój wzrok, gdy Louis usiadł koło niego i uniósł dłoń, żeby pogłaskać policzek Harry’ego i chłopak pochylił się bezradnie do dotyku, zanim nagle się odsunął.

– Jestem brudny – wyszeptał, tłumacząc się i Louis wzruszył ramionami i raz jeszcze uniósł swoją dłoń.

– To jest Liam, jest moją prawą ręką i dobrym kumplem. Jest również byłym policjantem. – Na to stwierdzenie oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się, wystrzelił z kanapy i uciekł, trzęsąc głową, czując się zdradzony.

– Co ty robisz! – Wypluł zmieszany i zraniony. Louis wstał i zaczął iść w jego kierunku z dłońmi uniesionymi przed sobą.

– Harry, uspokój się – nakazał, ale Harry nadal cofał się z daleka od nich, aż jego plecy uderzyły w zimną ścianę.

– Nie! Jak mogłeś! Jak mogłeś wplątać w to policję? Myślałem, że mogę ci ufać! – Harry prawie wykrzyczał, kiedy został uwięziony między ścianami, gdy Louis w końcu zagonił go do rogu, z dłońmi umieszczonymi po obu stronach jego głowy.

– Harry, on jest BYŁYM policjantem. Jest tu, żeby pomóc. Miał kurs pierwszej pomocy, to dużo lepsze niż to, co ja mógłbym zrobić. Jeśli nie pozwalasz mi się zabrać do szpitala, pozwól Liamowi nastawić twój nadgarstek na tyle, ile potrafi – Louis powiedział stanowczo i Harry wciągnął głęboki wdech, żeby spróbować się uspokoić.

Ale wydawało się, jakby bramy przeciwpowodziowe zostały otwarte i wdech, który wziął, wyszedł z niego, jako urywany szloch.

– Jestem taki zmęczony, Lou – zaskomlał, szlochając i Louis przytulił go, więc mógł zwinąć  się w jego piersi. Louisa nie obchodziło, jak obrzydliwy był Harry w tamtym momencie, z całym brudem na ciele.

– Wiem, maluszku. Liam pomoże, okej? – Zapytał i Harry kiwnął głową w jego klatkę piersiową. Louis zaprowadził do do kanapy i trzymał, gdy Liam używał materiałów z dużego, zielonego pudła, żeby usztywnić i obandażować nadgarstek Harry’ego. Wtarł również trochę maści, która minimalnie zniwelowała ból. Później ruszył się, żeby wyczyścić i zabandażować poszarpane ślady ugryzienia  na wewnętrznym ramieniu Harry’ego.

– Jest w porządku, to zrobiłem ja – Harry powiedział cicho, kiedy zauważył, że Louis wpatrywał się w ślady ugryzienia. Louis wyrzucił głowę w górę, żeby spojrzeć na Harry’ego w szoku.

– Czemu ty to… – zamarła i Harry zmarszczył brwi, zanim potrząsnął lekko głową.

– Nie chcesz znać szczegółów, Louis. Odpuść sobie, dobrze? – Harry prawie wyszeptał i poczuł jak Liam zawahał się na sekundę w swoich działaniach.

– Lou – Liam spróbował, ale Louis rzucił mu spojrzenie, które wywołało iskierki złości w oczach Liama. – Nie możesz oczekiwać, że nie będę się martwić, Louis. Jeśli jest to coś, czego oczekiwałeś, nie powinieneś mnie w to wciągać – wyrzucił i Louis przesunął dłonią po twarzy z westchnieniem.

– Dobra, zadaj kilka pytań, ale jeśli poczuje się niekomfortowo, wtedy przestaniesz, Li. Mówię poważnie – powiedział do Liama, z groźnym tonem w ostatniej część i Harry spojrzał między nimi ze zdezorientowanym grymasem. Liam kiwnął głową i odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na chłopca, co było nieco załamujące dla Harry’ego , jeśli miał by być szczery. Nie potrafił powstrzymać instynktownej potrzeby ucieczki z daleka od Liama, która majaczyła w jego głowie “on jest policjantem, masz przejebane”.

– Ile masz lat? – Liam zapytał delikatnie i Harry spojrzał na Louisa dla otuchy. Louis posłał mu mały uśmiech i uniósł dłoń, żeby pogłaskać go lekko po policzku. Tomlinson siedział obok niego na kanapie, więc Harry siedział między dwoma mężczyznami.

– Szesnaście, niedługo siedemnaście – Harry odpowiedział z wahaniem. Louis chwycił jego dłoń i poczuł się trochę spokojniejszy.

– Ile miałeś lat, gdy zostałeś wprowadzony w prostytucję? – Liam zapytał głosem prawie biznesowym, jakby czytał z listy pytań, których prawdopodobnie używał, gdy był na służbie.

Harry odwrócił się do Louisa z niezadowolonym wyrazem twarzy.

– On ma zamiar mnie aresztować? Czy coś w tym rodzaju? – Harry miał wewnętrzny atak paniki na samą myśl o tym, ale Louis posłał mu kruchy uśmiech, który nico go uspokoił.

– On nie ma już odznaki, Harry. Jest tylko przyjacielem, obiecuję – odpowiedział, ściskając jego rękę i Harry kiwną głową z porażką.

– Miałem trzynaście lat – Harry w końcu odpowiedział. Liam wyglądał na dotkniętego tą odpowiedzią, ale Harry nie był pewny, czym były jego uczucia.

– Byłeś zraniony jak teraz wcześniej? – Liam zapytał, tym razem dużo bardziej delikatnym głosem.

– Cały czas – Harry wzruszył ramionami, to nie był tak wielki problem, jeśli żyło się z tym na co dzień. – Ale zazwyczaj nie mam tylu złamanych kości, ponieważ klienci wiedzą, że jeśli uszkodzą produkt, będą musieli ekstra dopłacić, jako taki rodzaj kary – wyjaśnił i poczuł, jak Louis zesztywniał obok niego.

– Nie jesteś pieprzonym produktem, Harry! – Louis warknął i ten niespodziewany dźwięk spowodował, że Harry wzdrygnął i skulił się ze strachu, co przypadkowo spowodowało, że przylgnął do Liama. Ten kontakt sprawił, że jego serce uderzyło mocniej w panice, kiedy próbował uciec z kanapy, ale potknął się o swoją własną stopę i uderzył mocno o ziemię. Niestety, instynktownie wyciągnął przed siebie obie ręce, aby się zaprzeć, co oznaczało, że wylądował na złamanym nadgarstku. Harry zagryzł zębami dolną wargę, nie wydając żadnego dźwięku, mimo że w jego głowie rozbrzmiewał mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk.

– Cholera – Liam zerwał się, ale Louis go zatrzymał, kiedy brązowooki mężczyzna chciał dotknąć Harry’ego, żeby mu pomóc.

Louis powoli wstał z kanapy, żeby uklęknąć przed Harrym, który spojrzał na niego spod spoconej grzywki, jego loki zwiotczały i przykleiły się do twarzy, kiedy dyszał z bólu. Louis wyciągnął powoli dłoń i Harry wiedział że to niedorzeczne, że nie ma powodu, żeby się teraz bać, ale stare nawyki umierają ciężko. Louis ruszył powoli ręką, nigdy nie tracąc kontaktu wzrokowego z Harrym dopóki jego place musnęły uspokajająco jego policzek.

– Jest w porządku, maluchu – wyszeptał i Harry poczuł łzy napływające do jego oczu, zanim połknął swoje nerwy i rzucił się na Louisa, więc mógł zwinąć się przy jego piersi, z ramionami Louisa stanowczo owiniętymi wokół jego wątłego, trzęsącego się ciała.

***

Louis zamknął drzwi do swojej sypialni – w której Harry spał wtulony w jego łóżko – i wrócił do salonu, gdzie Liam bawił się butelką piwa miedzy dłońmi. Louis usiadł obok niego, ze zmęczonym westchnięciem i Liam nawet na niego nie spojrzał.

– Dzieci jak to… są jednym z powodów, dla których nie mogłem zostać w policji – Liam powiedział cicho i Louis zabrał jego piwo, żeby wziąć orzeźwiający łyk, jego gardło było ściśnięte od emocji.

– On nie jest dzieckiem, Li. Przeszedł zbyt dużo, żeby nazywać go dzieckiem – Louis wybełkotał, oddając Liamowi butelkę, żeby mógł się napić.

– Nie mogę tego znieść, wiesz? Nie ma niczego  co mógłbym zrobić, żeby je uratować. I połowa z nich nie chce być uratowana – Liam sapnął z frustracją.

– Chcą, Li. Są po prostu zbyt wystraszone. Harry jest cholernie przerażony, nawet jeśli zachowuje się, jakby wszystko było w porządku. Zauważyłeś, jak reaguje, gdy coś go zaskoczy. – Louis westchnął.

– Kiedy mnie dotknął, odskoczył, Louis. To nie jest normalne. Żeby dostać się do tego takiego punku, gdzie jest przerażony ludzkim kontaktem… nie potrafię sobie nawet  _wyobrazić_  przez co musiał przejść – Liam przetarł dłonią twarz, jakby próbował odepchnąć te niepokojące myśli na bok. – Ale z tobą, uspokaja się. Zajmuje mu trochę czasu, żeby się przekonać, że jest w porządku, ale to i tak jest coś.

– Taa… to ta część, w której to staje się również trudne – Louis powiedział, z nutką smutku w głosie, którą Liam pochwycił.

– Czujesz coś do niego – Liam stwierdził. Louis spojrzał na niego i w końcu spotkał jego wzrok, ale nie znalazł w nim osądzania, które spodziewał się zobaczyć.

– Dlaczego nie jesteś na mnie za to zły? – Zapytał zdziwiony. – Zayn nakrzyczał na mnie, kiedy pomyślał, że coś jest na rzeczy.

– Spędziłem całe dziesięć minut w pobliżu tego dziecka i nawet ja wiem, że on nie pozwala się ludziom łatwo zbliżyć. Więc fakt, że jesteś tak zaangażowany, jest świadomym wyborem z jego strony i kim ja jestem, żeby powiedzieć mu, że to nie jest w porządku, kiedy to wszystko co ma? Na dodatek… Jest legalny – Liam powiedział ostatnią część z dokuczliwym uśmieszkiem, powodując, że Louis wybuchł niespodziewanym śmiechem. Kiedy ich śmiech ucichł, a wszystko ponownie było ciche raz jeszcze, Louis odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć prosto  owczy Liama..

– Ja tylko chcę go uratować, Li – wyszeptał i Liam nie zrobił nic, oprócz potaknięcia w odpowiedzi, ale Louis miał przeczucie, że w końcu nie był w tym wszystkim sam.  


	7. I know You're Tired Of Loving

Gdy Harry się obudził, był sam w łóżku Louisa, zawinięty w kokon w białej, miękkiej pościeli. Zmarszczył nos, gdy poczuł zapach swoich włosów; nie umyli ich wczoraj zanim poszedł spać.

Wysunął się z łóżka i stanął na ziemi, powoli ściągając ubrania, usiłując nie nadwyrężyć swojego pulsującego nadgarstka. Nie był głupi, wiedział, że potrzebuje profesjonalnej pomocy, albo jego kość nie zrośnie się prawidłowo, ale po prostu nie mógł. Wolał mieć niesprawną rękę, niż leżeć martwy nad rzeką.

Stał w bokserkach, oddychając szybko, próbując się uspokoić, zanim spojrzał i zauważył swoje odbicie. Harry unikał luster, większość czasu nie miał pojęcia jak wyglądał, ale to było lepsze. Było lepsze niż to; widzieć jak dużo wagi stracił, od czasu, gdy ostatni raz zerkał w swoje odbicie, widzieć paskudne siniaki, zanieczyszczające jego zazwyczaj bladą skórę, widzieć otarcia i skaleczenia, rozmazane w zaschniętej krwi, która wyglądała jak rdza na jego ciele.

Wyglądał na w połowie martwego.

Ta myśl, spowodowała, że jego żołądek skręcił się, uświadamiając, jak prawdziwe to było i ciche łzy spłynęły z jego oczu, kiedy uniosił dłoń, żeby przejechać nią po szczęce. Może w małej mierze było to zwykłą oznaką próżnością, ale nienawidził tego. Nienawidził tego, że Louis musiał go widzieć tak cały czas. Jak piękny, błyskotliwy Louis mógł go całować, gdy wyglądał jakby był obłąkany i uciekł z kostnicy?

Był tak zajęty oglądaniem swojego potwornego oblicza, że nie zauważył, jak Louis wszedł do pokoju, póki nie usłyszał cichego “ _oh_ ”. Harry odwrócił się i stał przerażony, z mokrymi oczami skierowanymi na umęczoną twarz Louisa, gdy te błyszczące niebieskie oczy pochłaniały każdą obrzydliwą część jego ciała. Harry złapał pierwszy ręcznik, jaki zauważył, desperacko próbując się zasłonić, jego oddech przyspieszył i stał się nierówny.

Louis poruszył się szybko, nagle przyciskając się blisko niego, z rękami po oby dwóch stronach zranionej twarzy Harry’ego.

–  Przestań… –  wyszeptał, z oczami wpatrującym się w niego błagalnie. – Nie masz przede mną nic do ukrycia, Harry. Nic, czego miałbyś się wstydzić.

– Jestem obleśny – Harry zakrztusił się, wypuszczając szloch w górę swojego obolałego gardła i Louis od razu zaprzeczył głową.

– Nie, nie jesteś, Harry. Jesteś  _zraniony_  – Louis wyrzucił, prawie zły.

– Twoja twarz… Byłeś mną obrzydzony – Harry wyszeptał, wiedząc, że miał rację, wiedział to, Louis miał szeroko otwarte oczy, jego twarz zmarszczyła się z niesmakiem na widok jego ciała.

– Byłem zraniony, Harry. Wiedzieć cie w ten sposób… widzieć wszystkie te siniaki, nacięcia, blizny… jak chudy właściwie jesteś, to mnie zabija. Ale nie sprawia, że jesteś mniej piękny. Sprawia, że jestem zły i przerażony, ale nie obrzydzony…. nigdy obrzydzony, maleńki – Louis wyszeptał ostatnią cześć i Harry nie mógł nic na to poradzić i rozmiękczył się naprzeciwko niższego mężczyzny, nie mógł zrobić nic innego, jak wtulenie się w jego ciepło. Stali tak w ciszy przez kilka chwil, zdających się być wiecznością, zanim Harry westchnął.

– Potrzebuję kąpieli – wybełkotał w skórę na szyi Louisa i poczuł jak jego ciała napina się trochę na te słowa, więc odsunął się, szukając jego reakcji, w ramach odpowiedzi. Louis zdawał się mieć wewnętrzną walkę i Harry zauważył ogień buchający z jego oczu, kiedy Louis prawdopodobnie pomyślał:  _“pieprzyć to_ ”.

Uniósł dłoń, żeby złapać kosmyki na karku Harry’ego i naciskał póki ich nosy nie otarły się o siebie i nie byli wystarczająco blisko, żeby się pocałować, ale wtedy zatrzymał się, jego niebieskie oczy były tak niebywale żywe, naprzeciwko tych Harry’ego.

– Pewnego dnia – Louis zaczął, jego głos był delikatnym szeptem, uderzającym złośliwie w wargi Harry’ego. – Pewnego dnia, mam zamiar wejść pod ten prysznic razem z tobą. Mam zamiar trzymać cię blisko, głaszcząc twoją wilgotną skórę, całować cię, aż moje usta napuchną. Jednego dnia, będziemy to mieć, dobrze, Harry? Obiecuję – Louis powiedział szczerze i Harry poczuł, jakby miał się znów rozpłakać, jednak ze znacząco innego powodu. Harry żył swoim życiem, jakby mógł być martwy w każdej chwili, od kiedy skończył trzynaście lat, a to był Louis, oferujący mu przyszłość, dalszą niż najbliższe sześćdziesiąt sekund.

– Ale, czy kiedy nie będę już potrzebować ratunku, kiedy będę żyć własnym życiem, naprawdę będziesz chciał zostać z kimś tak zniszczonym w środku i na zewnątrz? – Harry wyszeptał w odpowiedzi, unosząc własną rękę, więc mógł pogłaskać kciukiem dolną wargę Louisa.  Tomlinson uśmiechnął się i Harry poczuł ruch mięśni pod swoim palcem.

– Kochanie, użyję swoich ust, żeby policzyć każdą pojedynczą bliznę na twojej skórze. Będę trzymał cię każdej nocy, więc byłbyś pewny, że nikt już nigdy nie dotknie cię, bez twojej zgody. Spędzę każdy mój oddech, na walce, żeby dać ci życie, na które zasługujesz, cholernie lepsze niż to, które masz teraz – Louis powiedział miękkim głosem, ale z wciąż wypełniony determinacją, strzelającą z jego pięknych oczu. – Ale najpierw, idziesz pod prysznic i myjesz swoje włosy moim szamponem, potem zjesz tak dużo, jak nałożę ci na talerz, ponieważ jesteś zbyt chudy, kochanie i to nie jest zdrowe- – Louis został ucięty przez parsknięcie, którego Harry nie potrafił zatrzymać i Louis posłał mu ostre spojrzenie. – I wtedy będziemy siedzieć pod kocami i oglądali telewizję cały dzień, podczas gdy pozwolisz mi bawić się swoimi pięknymi włosami. – Louis zakończył z pewnością w głosie i Harry zagryzł dolną wargę, żeby stłumić uśmiech, ale widząc radość, wymalowaną na twarzy Louisa, domyślił się, że nie ukrywał go zbyt dobrze.

– Lou? – Zapytał delikatnie.

– Tak? – Louis oddał uśmiech, unosząc się, żeby pocałować czubek nosa Harry’ego.

– Jeśli usiądę w wannie, umyjesz mi włosy? Mój nadgarstek jest… – Harry ucichł bez przekonania i Louis w końcu wrócił trochę do rzeczywistości; jego oczy otrzeźwiały, gdy spojrzał na mocno posiniaczony i spuchnięty przegub.

– Tak, Harry. Pomogę – odpowiedział w końcu, ale jego oczy nadal tkwiły zwrócone na uszkodzony nadgarstek Harry’ego.

***

Zrobili wszystko, co Louis obiecał i siedzieli na kanapie od kilku godzin z placami Louisa bawiącymi się z miękkimi skrętami brązowych włosów Harry’ego, ciesząc się faktem że pachniał jak jego własny szampon.

Niebo zaczynało ciemnieć, ich ciała ciepłe leżały ospale pod kołdrą Louisa (plus Zayn, ponieważ stwierdzili, że zaryzykują jego gniewne spojrzenia), kiedy nagle Harry zeskoczył z kanapy, mrucząc przekleństwa. Louis usiadł, marszcząc brwi, gdy Harry pobiegł do sypialni. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego twarz była obrazem zdziwienia, ale nie potrafił wpaść na żaden powód, dla którego Harry tak nagle stracił kontrolę.

Louis poszedł za nim do pokoju, żeby zauważyć Harry’ego zrzucającego jego dresy i zakładającego swoje własne spodnie. Miał zamiar ściągnąć również koszulkę Louisa, ale zawahał się, zagryzając wargę z niepewną miną.

– Możesz ją zatrzymać – Louis wymamrotał i Harry posłał mu słoneczny uśmiech, który sprawił, że Louis zapragnął opróżnić całą swoją szafkę i dać wszystkie rzeczy temu ślicznemu chłopcu. – Co robisz?– Zapytał w końcu, gdy Harry zaczął szukać swojego telefonu.

– Mam dziś klienta i- – spokojne wytłumaczenia Harry’ego, zostały przerwane przez “ _Co?_ ”, wyplute przez Louisa, które spowodowało, że Harry przestał zaglądać za swoim telefonem i zobaczył wściekłe spojrzenie Louisa. – Derek powiedział, że muszę być w domu… Klient poprosił mnie na coś specjalnego– Harry powiedział małym, nerwowym głosem, którego Louis nienawidził.  Nienawidził sprawiać, że Harry się denerwował, albo bał, ale był wtedy zbyt zły, aby powstrzymać cale to gówno.

– Zostałeś  _pobity_  zeszłej nocy, Harry. Złamał ci pieprzony nadgarstek! Jak może od ciebie wymagać, żebyś szedł na kolejne spotkanie? – Louis nacierał, z podniesionym i odrobinę piskliwym głosem, ale szczerze, był na skraju tolerancji.

– Ja… ja robię to cały czas, Louis. Tylko dlatego, że teraz mam ciebie, nic się nie zmieniło – Harry odpowiedział miękkim, smutnym głosem, który trafił prosto w serce Louisa. Nic się nie zmieniło. Mogłoby by kiedykolwiek? Mógł złożyć obietnice całego świata, ale czy mógł zabrać Harry’ego z dala od jego życia? Od jego wujka? Louisa nie wiedział i to przerażało go bardziej, niż wszystko.

– Po prostu, nie wiem, powiedz Derekowi, żeby dał ci miesiąc wolnego, żeby wyzdrowieć, wtedy mógłby reklamować się w moim klubie każdej nocy, o każdej porze – Louis zasugerował rozpaczliwie i Harry posłał mu uśmiech, który był prawie drwiący.

– Louis, klienci z klubu dają kilka setek na noc. Ja mogę przynieść kilka tysięcy – Harry powiedział wprost i Louis zapragnął zwymiotować.

– Co, kurwa, powinienem zrobić, Harry – Louis prawie błagał, czuł się tak zrozpaczony, tak złamany wewnętrznie, że nie miał żadnego pomysłu jak pomóc Harry’emu w tamtym momencie. Harry stał cicho, przez kilka chwil, zanim przybliżył się do Louisa. Tym razem to ręce Harry’ego obejmowały jego twarz, kiedy pochylał się, żeby złączyć ich czoła.

– Zamkniesz oczy i policzysz do dziesięciu, i gdy je otworzysz, nie będę już twoim problemem, aż do jutra rana – Harry powiedział naturalnie, z szeroko otwartymi i szczerymi oczami. Louis otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale Harry ruszył ręką, żeby zasłonić jego wargi. – Po prostu zamknij oczy, Louis – Harry odetchnął i Louis chciał krzyczeć, ale zrobił, jak mu kazano, czując jak jego ciało niszczą wstrząsy, które zabierały każdy, kolejny gram jego woli kontroli. Harry odsuwał swoje dłonie, aż nie dotykał żadnej części ciała Louisa.  Wrócę, Louis, obiecuję  wyszeptał, gdy Louis gniewnie liczył do dziesięciu w swojej głowie.

Kiedy Louis otworzył oczy, był sam w swoim mieszkaniu i pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobił, było podniesienie budzika i rzucenie go na przeciwną ścianę tak mocno,że rozbryzgał się na miliny kawałków.  


	8. I Gave You Something You Can Never Give Back, Don't You Mind

Harry złamał swoją obietnicę. Minęły trzy dni, a on nawet nie zadzwonił do Louisa. Czuł się winny, ale nie miał żadnej szansy, żeby dać niebieskookiemu chłopakowi znak, że z nim wszystko w porządku. Jego telefon został zabrany w ramach kary za odpyskowanie. Poza tym ponownie upadł. Nie naprawdę, ale… tak to Harry nazywał, gdy jego ciało przestawało go słuchać. Mógł znieść wszystkie małe zranienia, takie jak złamane nadgarstki i pęknięte kości, zmiażdżone żebra i zwichnięcia, naciągnięte mięśnia i głębokie, bolące siniaki. Dla własnego dobra, przyzwyczaił się nawet do regenerowania nacięć tak głębokich, że sięgały prawie jego żył. Ale od pewnego czasu, jego ciało nie potrafiło znieść nawet jednego nacięcia i zdecydowało przestać działać, żeby mogło wyzdrowieć. Trzy ostatnie noce były wypełnione przynajmniej jednym klientem każdego wieczora i wtedy Harry mógł spędzić resztę czasu w swoim łóżku, niezdolny do ruchu bez czarnej mgły, odcinającej jego wizję. Derek zmusił jednego ze swoich goryli, żeby zaniósł Harry’ego do miejsca pracy, kiedy ten nie mógł się zmusić, żeby jego nogi go poniosły.

Derek nie sympatyzował, nigdy nie dał mu czasu na odzyskanie sił, nieważne jak wiele klientów Harry obiecał nadrobić po czasie wolnym.

Harry usiadł na podłodze w łazience w domu Dereka, nagi i bez tchu, po przejściu drogi ze swojego pokoju i przycisnął swoje spocone czoło do zimnej, białej ceramiki umywalki. Spojrzał w górę i jego oczy odnalazły różowy plastik taniej, damskiej żyletki, którą Derek kupił, kiedy Harry go błagał. Rozważał nad tym. Naumyślnie ją roztrzaskał, wyciągnął ostrze i poddał się. Myślał o tym bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, ale gdy uniósł swoje drżące place; smutne oczy Louisa mignęły mu przed oczami i zacisnął swoje puste palce, zanim ostrze dotknęło skóry. Nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie bez doświadczenia tego, co Louis mu obiecał.

Może to było żałosne, opierać wszystkie swoje nadzieje i marzenia na ulotne możliwości, że pewnego dnia mógłby się z nim kochać, ale gdy wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek doświadczyłeś, było pieprzeniem-za-pieniądze, wtedy będziesz czuć się w ten sam sposób.  

Nagle Derek wpadł do łazienki i spojrzał na trzęsącą się i posiniaczoną postać Harry’ego.

– Wyglądasz odrażająco. Weź pierdolony prysznic, jesteś brudny. Jak, kurwa, mam zarabiać pieniądze, kiedy tak wyglądasz?  – Derek zażądał.

– Proszę, wujku, tylko… pozwól mi wziąć kilka dni wolnego, żeby wyzdrowieć – Harry błagał, załamany, szepcząc delikatnym głosem, nie zakrywając się, jego wstyd umarł już dawno temu. Derek zaśmiał się i ten ostry dźwięk sprawił, że Harry odsunął się bezradnie.

– Wstawaj Harry, kurwa. Jeśli nie będziesz gotowy na czas do pracy dziś wieczorem, dam ci coś, przez co naprawdę będziesz musiał wziąć długi urlop – Derek odpowiedział groźnie z szerokim, wrednym uśmiechem na twarzy, zanim wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

– Proszę… – Harry wyszeptał do łuszczącej się białej farby na drzwiach, nie potrafiąc zatrzymać łez, wyciekających z jego oczu i przecierał dłonią twarz, marząc, żeby to wszystko po prostu zniknęło.

***

– Louis musisz, kurwa, usiąść, kręci mi się przez ciebie w głowie, koleś – Niall rzucił w stronę roztrzęsionej postaci Louisa i Louis pokazał mu środkowy palec, nadal chodząc w kółko.

– Trzy dni… jutro będą cztery… potem pięć, potem sześć, potem siedem… gdzie on,  _kurwa_ , jest? – Louis wypluwał z każdym obrotem.

– Louis, stary, jestem pewny, że ma się dobrze. Zadzwoń do niego, albo coś – Zayn wzruszył ramionami, ale Louis zauważył troskę w dużych, brązowych oczach swojego przyjaciela.

– Dzwoniłem, jakieś tysiąc pieprzonych razy. On tak nie robi. Znika, pewnie, ale nie kiedy obiecuje, że wróci… i zawsze odbiera, gdy dzwonię, zawsze – Louis powiedział pewnie.

– Może jest po prostu zajęty – Liam spróbował bez przekonania, sprawiając, że Zayn wywrócił oczami.

– I w tym tkwi problem! On już jest ranny, Liam, nie sądzę, że da radę przyjąć na siebie więcej – Louis zawodził, szorując brutalnie dłonią swoje włosy.

– Więc… idź po niego – Niall wzruszył ramionami. Louis rzucił się w stronę, gdzie blondyn siedział na stołku koło baru, popijając piwo.

– I dać go zabić?! Jesteś pieprzonym idiotą? – Louis warknął, a Niall po prostu wziął kolejny łyk. Louis ukradł mu piwo i wziął desperacki łyk gorzkiej cieczy, zanim oddał ją z powrotem marszczącemu brwi Niallowi.

– Louis… dramatyzujesz, czy naprawdę martwisz się o jego bezpieczeństwo– – Liam zapytał, ale chwilę później dodał szybko: –  bardziej niż zwykle! – na uniesione brwi Louisa. Louis wziął głęboki wdech, żeby się trochę uspokoić, przynajmniej pozornie, ponieważ to sprawiało, że czuł jakby bomba atomowa w jego klatce piersiowej została wyłączona.

– Liam, on by tego tak nie zostawił, na tak długo, coś naprawdę jest nie tak – Louis powiedział stanowczo, spotykając poważne oczy Liama ze zdeterminowanym wyrazem twarzy.

– Dobra – Liam powiedział i Louis zmarszczył brwi w zmieszaniu.

– Dobra?

– Dobra, pojedziemy moim autem i będziemy obserwować dom, szukając jakichś znaków Harry’ego – Liam wzruszył ramionami jakby to była normalna propozycja.

– Co? – Louis zapytał, szeroko otwierając oczy, w tym samym momencie, w którym Niall zapiał “SHOTGUN!”, sprawiając, że Zayn jęknął w irytacji.

– Będziemy po prostu siedzieć w aucie po drugiej stornie ulicy. Jeśli go nie zobaczymy, to cokolwiek, ale jeśli tak, może się zamkniesz na kilka godzin – Liam powiedział lekko, wywracając oczami. Jeśli przez to Louis nie mógł ściągnąć oczu z zegara, to wszystko była wina Liama.

*

Tyłek Louisa zaczynał drętwieć, Niall sikał na przedzie ogrodu obcych ludzi, Zayn chrapał jak jakaś pieprzona piła łańcuchowa, a Liam cały czas wzdychał i pytał czy mogą już iść do domu, ale nie było żadnej piekielnej szansy, że Louis odjechałby stamtąd, dopóki nie zobaczyłby twarzy Harry’ego.

Wzdłuż ulicy nadjechało jakieś auto, ale nie zareagowali inaczej, niż szybkim rzutem oka, auta jeździły tu regularnie od czterech godzin. Ale kiedy auto zajechało na podjazd Dereka, Louis usiadł tak szybko, że uderzył łokciem o szybę w swoich dzikich ruchach.

– Jest pierwsza w nocy, kto do cholery przychodzi o tej porze? – Liam wybełkotał zamieszany. Louis miał przytłaczające przeczucie, że wie kto jest w samochodzie i, niestety, upewnił się w swoich przekonaniach, gdy drzwi pasażera się otworzyły i kołysząca postać powoli się ujawniła.

– Harry… – Louis wyszeptał.

– Jesteś pewny, że to on? – Niall zapytał, rzucając okiem na ciemną postać.

– Wszędzie bym go poznał – Louis mruknął w odpowiedzi ze smutnym uśmiechem. Wysoka, szczupła postać Harry’ego powoli zamknęła drzwi auta, ale zdawał się stracić równowagę i upadł na ziemię, niczym martwa masa, nie wyciągając nawet rąk, żeby się zaprzeć. Louis złapał ciasno klamkę od drzwi i ręka Liama hamowała jego ruchy, trzymając za jego ramię. Kierowca auta wyszedł, żeby stanąć przed Harrym i wydawało się, że kazał Harry’emu wstać, ponieważ Harry powoli spróbował stanąć na czworaka, ale zanim mógł wstać, kierowca kopną jego ramię, więc uderzył twarzą o beton. Szybko uniósł stopę, żeby ponownie ostro kopnąć leżącą postać w żebra. Harry powoli skulił się w sobie, jakby był za słaby, żeby się obronić i Louis zaczął drżeć, wypełniając się potrzebą zabicia tego idioty, kimkolwiek był. Kierowca zdawał się krzyczeć na zwiniętą postać Harry’ego i Louis odwrócił się do Liama z szeroko otwartymi i zdeterminowanymi oczami.

– Lou, nie. Gdybyś tam teraz poszedł, moglibyście obaj zginąć. Po prostu, ja pierdole, wiem, że nie możesz na to patrzeć i nie reagować, ale myśl logicznie, Louis. Jeśli będzie w realnym zagrożeniu, nie będę cię zatrzymywać. – Liam powiedział poważnie i Louis musiał przełknąć swoją ostrą ripostę, ponieważ nieważne jak bardzo go to zabijało, Liam miał rację.

– Otwórz okno, może usłyszysz co mówi – Niall zasugerował posępnym głosem, którego Louis nigdy wcześniej nie usłyszał z ust blond chłopaka. Zsunął okno, trzęsącymi się palcami i mógł słabo usłyszeć kierowce.

“ _Jesteś pieprzonym marnotrawstwem przestrzeni! Wstawaj, kurwa, ty pierdolony pedale. Jeśli nie wstaniesz, będę cię bił aż kurwa nie będziesz w stanie w ogóle, kurwa, stać!_ ”

  
  


Louis czuł gulę rosnącą w gardle i przełknął ją niemrawo, czując zdesperowaną potrzebę komfortu palców Zayna, które nagle zakręciły się ciepło z tyłu jego szyi.

“ _Nie mogę się doczekać, aż twój wujek się cię pozbędzie, jesteś bardziej uciążliwy niż kurwa, warty! A teraz wstawaj do jasnej cholery!_ ”

Ostatnie słowo zostało podkreślone przez ostre kopnięcie w biodro Harry’ego, który sprawił,że zaskomlał tak głośno, że Louis mógł go usłyszeć. Louis zagryzł swoją dolną wargę tak mocno, że metaliczny smak krwi kłuł go w język.

Kierowca wtedy odszedł, wbiegając do domu, a postać która z niego wyszła, została natychmiast rozpoznana przez Louisa. Derek wyszedł i stanął nad Harrym, zanim nagle zacisnął rękę w pięść we włosach Harry’ego i dłonie chłopaka uniosły się, żeby słabo złapać za jego nadgarstek. Derek zaczął ciągnąć, dopóki Harry nie został zmuszony do czołgania się za nim albo jego włosy zostałyby wyrwane. Kiedy obie postacie wreszcie zniknęły, Louis uderzył w tablicę tak mocno, że aż usłyszał pęknięcie plastiku. Osiadł w swoim fotelu, z dłońmi zaciśniętymi we włosach, dysząc, jakby przebiegł mile.

– Cholera – Niall wyszeptał w ciszę.

– Nie mogę… nie mogę go zostawić, Liam. Ja, kurwa, nie mogę – Louis powiedział, unosząc głowę do góry i patrząc na dach auta.

– Wiem – Liam wyszeptał w odpowiedzi.

– Spójrz – Louis powiedział, puszczając włosy i obracając się w swoim siedzeniu, tak że mógł zobaczyć wszystkich swoich przyjaciół. – To nie ma z wami nic wspólnego. Odwiozę was do domu i wrócę po niego– – Louis powiedział, ale został ucięty przez prychnięcie Zayna.

– Myślisz, że tak po prostu wrócimy do domu? No dalej, Tommo, pomyśl ponow-kurwa-nie – Zayn uśmiechnął się, ale widać było złość w jego oczach, wywołaną przez to, co właśnie zobaczył. Louis uniósł pięść.

– Drużyna Zap? – Louis wymruczał ze słabym uśmiechem.

– Tak, kurwa – Zayn odpowiedział, zderzając swoją pięść z Louisa. Louis przynajmniej poczuł przypływ odrobiny komfortu przez to, we wspomnieniach ich wspólnego dzieciństwa… Byli wtedy tacy pewni, że mogą razem wszystkiemu stawić czoła.

– A co z wami, chłopaki? Naprawdę nie musicie się w to plątać. – Louis wzruszył ramionami, spoglądając na Nialla i Liama.

– On jest dzieckiem, Lou. Już jestem wplątany – Liam wzruszył ramionami i Louis uśmiechnął się do niego, niemo dziękując.

– Czemu, kurwa, nie. Nie przeszkadza mi obicie mord tym kutasom – Niall uśmiechnął się z dzikim błyskiem w oku, sprawiając że Louis zaśmiał się ostro.

– Chłopaki, zdajecie sobie sprawę, że jeśli to zrobimy, będziemy mieć kilku złych ludzi na karku? – Louis powiedział ostrożnie i dostał puste, niewzruszone spojrzenia na swoje problemy. – Dobra, więc. Zgaduję, że porywamy Harry’ego.    


	9. I Will Stumble And Fall

Louis w końcu wszedł przez okno do sypialni, potykając się o parapet i zamarł na widok Harry’ego, siedzącego prosto i cicho na łóżku. Harry patrzył na niego, ale nie reagował, nie było uśmiechu na jego ustach, ani żadnego błysku  w oczach na widok Louisa. Twarz Harry’ego była… pusta. Jakby nie miał pojęcia kim w ogóle Louis był, i Louis nie wiedział co powinien zrobić.

Jego serce dusiło się w klatce piersiowej, jakby pięść zaciskała się wokół jego ciała i z każdą sekundą, w której wzrok Harry’ego pozostawał pusty, te place przygniatały go coraz mocniej. Louis w końcu wziął głęboki wdech i powoli zbliżył się do młodszego chłopaka. Harry nawet nie spojrzał  w górę, więc patrzył na brzuch Louisa, gdy ten stanął przed nim. Kilka sekund minęło w ten sposób, podczas gdy Louis walczył ze sobą. Część jego pragnęła złapać Harry’ego i uciekać najszybciej jak mógł, ale… druga część mówiła, że naciskanie na chłopaka w tej chwili, to nie jest dobry pomysł.

Harry wyglądał na zniszczonego. Bardziej niż zwykle. Jego skóra była strasznie blada, wyglądała prawie jakby była przeźroczysta. Głębokie, ciemne siniaki pokrywały większość jego ciała, przez co ta bladość wyglądała niemal dziwnie. Palce Louisa drżały. Jak on to naprawi? Harry był prawie…[katatoniczny](http://leksykony.interia.pl/haslo?hid=77639)? To to słowo, którego używasz, prawda? Kiedy ktoś zdaje się jakby opuścił swoje ciało? Jakby nie zostało w nim nic z życia?

Louis zacisnął mocno zęby, zanim powoli uniósł swój drżący palec, żeby dotknąć kości policzkowej Harry’ego. Harry nie wzdrygnął się, ale równocześnie nie przyległ do dotyku, tak jak to robił, gdy czuł się bezpieczny. Louis powoli ukląkł, aż był oko w oko z Harrym i uniósł obie ręce, biorąc w nie twarz cichego chłopca. Spojrzał w oczy Harry’ego i niemo prosił, żeby zauważyć w ich głębi jego Harry’ego, tego, którego znał i pamiętał.

– Powiedz coś – Louis błagał łamiącym się głosem, prawie szeptem, a to spowodowało, że Harry zatrzepotał rzęsami, co sprawiło, że ucisk w sercu Louisa trochę zelżał. – Proszę… Po prostu powiedz coś. Cokolwiek, Harry, cokolwiek.

Harry zdawał się trochę do siebie wrócić, ale jego oczy zamiast wyglądać znajomie, były ciemne, a ból i przerażenie wypełniły ich zieloną głębię.

– Musisz wyjść. – Łamiący się głos Harry’ego był tak surowy, że Louis aż się wzdrygnął. I wtedy zrozumiał jego słowa.

– Co? – zapytał tępo.

– Idź, Louis – powiedział Harry, jego głos był… martwy.

– Nie wyjdę bez ciebie – Louis zmarszczył brwi, a Harry mrugnął leniwie. 

– Zostaw mnie – Harry powiedział i Louis poczuł jak te słowa uderzyły w jego żołądek.

– Nie chcę, Harry. Nie wyjdę bez ciebie – Louis powtórzył stanowczo.

– Nigdy nie wygrasz, Louis. Po prostu.. idź dalej. Nie jest mi przeznaczone, bycie uratowanym przez ciebie –odpowiedział i Louis mógł ujrzeć kawałek prawdziwego Harry’ego w jego oczach, gdy łzy zaczęły powoli płynąć po jego twarzy wypranej z jakichkolwiek emocji.

– Harry, musisz się zamknąć i pójść ze mną – Louis powiedział dokładnie, mimo tego, że panika wypływała z jego ust wraz z każdym kolejnym wyrazem.

– Nie idę z tobą, Louis. Po prostu… Proszę, zostaw mnie, proszę, Louis… proszę – i o to właśnie on. Harry Louisa powrócił, siedząc przerażony i smutny przed nim, wypełniony bólem i pokryty siniakami. Louis powoli potrząsnął głową, zaprzeczając, gdy więcej łez spłynęło z błyszczących oczu Harry’ego. Louis wziął głęboki oddech, próbując powstrzymać narastającą potrzebę rozpłakania się i uniósł swoją spoconą dłoń, żeby odsunąć zmierzwione loki Harry’ego z twarzy, zanim pochylił się, żeby złożyć pocałunek na jego czole.

– Nie zostawię cię samego, maluchu… nie tym razem – Louis wyszeptał, z wargami wciąż naprzeciwko skóry Harry’ego. Trzęsące się dłonie Harry’ego uniosły się, żeby nacisnąć delikatnie na pierś Louisa, nie oddychając, po prostu dotykając, uspokajając się.

– Zasługujesz na dużo więcej – Harry wyszeptał naprzeciwko obojczyka Louisa i Louis nie potrafił powstrzymać cichego śmiechu, który uciekł mu z ust.

– Nie, maluchu. Ledwo zasługuję na ciebie. Ale ty zasługujesz na dużo więcej niż to, dużo więcej. Proszę, pozwól mi cię zabrać, Harry. Nie każ mi cię tu zostawiać – Louis błagał delikatnie, powoli zawijając ramiona, wokół kościstej klatki Harry’ego. Stracił naprawdę dużo kilogramów.

– To nie zadziała. On po mnie przyjdzie. Ja… ja niedługo umrę, Lou. Wiem… wiem, że powiedziałeś, że mamy przyszłość i nie potrafię ci wystarczająco za to podziękować, za danie tego, przynajmniej na chwilę, ale… Nie będzie mnie z tobą, żeby to mogło się stać - powiedział Harry, jego głos był tak ostrożny, tak szczery i zrezygnowany, i Louis czuł się jakby krzyczał, ponieważ nie był pewny. Nie był pewny czy potrafił utrzymać go w bezpieczeństwie i nie wiedział jak sobie z tym poradzić.

– Będę walczyć z każdym oddechem w moich płucach, żebyś był bezpieczny, Harry. Nie poddam się, nie ważne jak bardzo będziesz błagać, żebym to zrobił – Louis powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby, przyciskając czoło do loków Harry’ego. Louis nie czekał aż Harry odpowie, po prostu złapał za jego ramiona i pociągnął go do góry, ściągając z łóżka. Popchał Harry’ego do okna i Harry szedł łatwo z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy i Louis chciał krzyczeć, kopać, wrzeszczeć i zmusić Harry’ego, żeby się nie poddawał, nie teraz, nie po tym jak sprawił, że Louis… Nie po tym jak zmusił Louisa, żeby się troszczył. Nie może być jego wszystkim, a potem tak po prostu zniknąć.

Louis pomógł Harry’emu zejść na niższą półkę, a potem pomógł mu zeskoczyć w dół na kosze. Złapał dłoń Harry’ego i prowadził go bardziej skomplikowaną drogą do auta, chcąc pozostać poza zasięgiem widoku z okien. Louis puścił doń Harry’ego, pokazując mu żeby poczekał, aż Louis poprosi kumpli, żeby podjechali autem bliżej.

Liam otworzył okno, gdy Louis podszedł do samochodu.

– Masz go? – Liam zapytał, marszcząc brwi w niepokoju.

– Tak, jest ta– – Louis uciął, gdy odwrócił się i nie zobaczył Harry’ego pod drzewem, gdzie go zostawił. – Kurwa, gdzie on,  _do cholery_ , poszedł? – spanikował.

– Jakiś koleś tamtędy przeszedł… ten sam wzrost – Zayn powiedział zmartwiony, wskazując na drogę. Louis rzucił się, biegnąc w kierunku, który wskazał Zayn. Nie mógł nigdzie zauważyć Harry’ego, do czasu… W dole drogi, niski most przecinał szeroką, wzburzoną i wysoką od deszczu rzekę.  Harry był na krawędzi i podskoczył, żeby usiąść na poręczy, jego stopy zwisały nad ciemną wodą. Louis dobiegł do niego, zimne powietrze piekło jego płuca i wywołało łzy w oczach.

– Harry! – Louis zawołał i Harry spojrzał na niego powoli. Louis zatrzymał się kilka kroków od niego, nie chcąc go wystraszyć i sprawić, że spadnie. – Harry… Musisz zejść – Louis wyszeptał delikatnie, próbując pozostać spokojnym.

– Jestem tak zmęczony, Lou – Harry wyszeptał, tak cicho, że rzeka prawie zagłuszyła ten dźwięk.

– Wiem, skarbie. Chodź ze mną, wróć do mojego mieszkania, żebyś mógł odpocząć, dobrze? – powiedział Louis, z błagalną nutą w głosie, czuł się bardziej przerażony, niż kiedykolwiek w życiu.

– Chcę spać. Chcę po prostu spać i nie musieć już nigdy się obudzić. – Głoś Harry’ego był tak słaby, tak rozpaczliwy i dziecięcy.

– Proszę, kochanie, musisz do mnie zejść – Louis odpowiedział, próbując zrobić cwany krok bliżej, ale Harry zmarszczył na niego brwi, zdając się przysunąć bliżej końca barierki, sprawiając że Louis zamarł z przerażenia.

– Wiesz… nie mam już siły i mam narkotyki w organizmie. Założę się, że jeśli spadnę, nie dam rady płynąć… Będę tylko… dryfował z prądem. Odpłynę bardzo, bardzo daleko. – Głos Harry’ego był melancholijny i stęskniony, i Louis czuł się jakby wymiotował. Zawsze wiedział, że jest możliwość, że mała część Harry’ego pragnęła się poddać, ale dużo trudniej było stawać z tym twarzą w twarz. Wiedział, że błaganie nigdzie go nie zaniesie.

– Kończysz siedemnaście lat za tydzień, Harry. Już kupiłem ci prezent urodzinowy – Louis powiedział, czując, jakby nie mógł wziąć oddechu i niemal miał zawroty głowy wywołane strachem. Postanowił zmienić podejście. – Liam nadal ma znajomości w policji. Zna ludzi, którzy by cię obronili i zamknęli Dereka. Ale… Je–jeśli ci to jeszcze nie pasuje, możemy po prostu pójść do szpitala… Martwię się, kochanie. Jesteś taki chudy i skrzywdzony… Ja… Harry, ja naprawdę cię cholernie potrzebuję, wiesz? Pieprzyć wszystko, po prostu, zejdź stamtąd i chodź ze mną, ponieważ jeśli tego nie zrobisz, nie wiem co ja zrobię. Nie mogę cię zostawić, nie mogę pozwolić ci odejść, kiedy jesteś tak głęboko zakorzeniony w mojej skórze, że nigdy nie będę wstanie się ciebie pozbyć – i Louis płakał, wielkimi, ciężkimi łzami, które spływały po jego twarzy i skapywały na jego koszulkę. – Potrzebuję, żebyś wrócił ze mną do domu. Potrzebuję, żebyś użył mojego szamponu i ubrał moją piżamę, nawet jeśli jest dla ciebie za krótka. Potrzebuję, żebyś oglądał te głupie pieprzone kreskówki przez cały czas i żebyś doprowadzał mnie do szaleństwa, kiedy zdecydujesz miauczeć, jak ten pieprzony ślimak przez cały dzień.

– Gary – Harry wyszeptał.

– Co? – Louis zapytał zmieszany.

– To ślimak Spongeboba, nazywa się Gary – Harry wyjaśnił delikatnie, spoglądając na Louis spod rzęs.

– Kupię ci cholernego ślimaka, jeśli zejdziesz – Louis odpowiedział histerycznie. Harry przesuwał spojrzenie z Louis na rzekę kilka razy, zanim powoli zesunął się z poręczy i Louis praktycznie doskoczył do niego, przytulając ciasno do swojej piersi.

– Wrócę z tobą do domu… ale tylko dlatego, że woda jest prawdopodobnie bardzo zimna – Harry wyszeptał w szyję Louisa i Louis wykrztusił z siebie śmiech, który brzmiał bardziej jak szloch.

***

[Harry]

Był tak zmęczony i mógł czuć dziwne napięcie w kościach, jakby czekały, błagając go, żeby pozwolił im się poddać, pozwolił im rozpaść się na ziemi i nigdy nie wstawać.

Podróż do mieszkania Louisa była cicha, Harry ukrył się pod ciepłem i bezpieczeństwem ramienia Louisa, zbyt zmęczony, żeby bać się obecności trzech mężczyzn w aucie.

Louis pomógł mu wejść do klubu, a potem po schodach do mieszkania, reszta mężczyzn powoli weszła za nimi, kierując się do kuchni, gdy Louis zaprowadził Harry’ego do swojej sypialni. Louis zostawił Harry’ego na środku pokoju, gdy przeszukiwał swoją szafę, żeby znaleźć piżamę, która pasowałaby na Harry’ego.

Harry spojrzał na Louisa, obserwując głębokie wcięcie jego talii, zakrzywienie jego bioder, jego ostre łopatki, które trochę przypominały Harry’emu ptasie skrzydła. Jego włosy leżały potargane na czole, grzywka tylko była trochę za długa, jakby opadała żeby złapać jego rzęsy za każdym razem gdy mrugał. Z jego małym nosem, ostrymi kośćmi policzkowymi i cienkimi, różowymi ustami, Louis był osobą która absolutnie zapierała dech w piersiach i Harry poczuł się ohydny w porównaniu do niego.

Harry poczuł przypływ determinacji przez tą myśl i uniósł swoje ramiona, ignorując obolałe mięśnie, żeby ściągnąć z siebie ubrania, aż stał tylko w swoich małych, czarnych bokserkach, które miały na biodrze dziurę, ukazującą spory kawałek jego bladej skóry. Louis odwrócił się wtedy z piżamą w swoich małych dłoniach, która wypadłą z jego palców z głuchym uderzeniem, gdy patrzył na widok przed sobą. Oczy Louisa wędrowały po każdym centymetrze jego ciała, ale Harry nie czuł się tym razem zawstydzony, ponieważ z tych szeroko otwartych, niebieskich oczu biło ciepło. Harry wiedział co to pożądanie, był profesjonalistą w udawaniu go, i mógł je zauważyć w oczach Louisa, ale wiedział, że Louis nigdy nawet nie pomyśli, o zrobieniu pierwszego kroku. Louis był pierwszą osobą od dłuższego czasu, która traktowała Harry’ego jak człowieka i to było ciężkie, poczucie opieki i ochrony, to sprawiało, że jego pierś zacieśniała się, a  ramiona wyprostowały się prawie z poczucia dumy, że wart był takich uczuć od kogoś tak kochanego, jak Louis.

Louis stał sparaliżowany, kiedy jego oczy w końcu spotkały spojrzenie Harry’ego. Jego twarz była prawie kompletnie pusta i to było tak rażąco oczywiste, że chciał ukryć przed Harrym swoją reakcję, że nie chciał go przestraszyć. Więc Harry przejął prowadzenie. Powoli podszedł bliżej, tak, jak Louis wcześniej w jego sypialni, zbliżając się tak, jakby ta druga osoba w każdej chwili miała zrezygnować. Kiedy był wystarczająco blisko, pochylił się, aż jego nos musnął szczękę Louisa, a jego usta mogły złożyć delikatny pocałunek  na jego żuchwie. To był jedyny kontakt między nimi, ale Harry potrafił zauważyć dreszcz wstrząsający niższym, silniejszym ciałem Louisa. Harry kontynuował składanie leniwych pocałunków na szczęce Louisa i na jego szyli, mając nadzieje, że go rozproszy, gdy unosił palce, żeby rozpinać guzik na spodzie jego koszulki, kierując się do góry i odkrywającą kawałek po kawałku miękką, złocistą skórę Louisa.  Zdołał przeciągnąć ją przez jego głowę bez żadnego sprzeciwu ze strony starszego chłopaka, i Harry skorzystał z nowo obnażonej skóry, przejeżdżając palcem po torsie Louisa, bawiąc się koniuszkami palców w zagłębieniu sześciopaka Louisa, przeciągając je w dół i głaszcząc jego linię v. Podążał za mięśniami, póki nie zderzył się ze spodniami Louisa, przeciągając palce przez materiał, dopóki nie rozpiął guzika i zamka. Harry wreszcie uniósł swoje usta  tak, że pokrywały te lekko rozwarte Louisa i czuł jego urwane wydechy naprzeciwko swojej twarzy.

– Na co czekasz? – Harry wyszeptał w usta Louisa i Louis jęknął i ruszył do przodu, przyciskając usta do tych Harry’ego w ostrym pocałunku, którym młodszy chłopak rozkoszował się, gdy wsunął dłoń pod jeansy na biodrze Louisa, popychając aż odpadły do jego stóp i Louis z nich wyszedł. W końcu użył swoich dłoni; jednej, żeby nawinąć sobie włosy na karku Harry’ego, żeby przechylić jego głowę, tak jak chciał, drugą zacisnął na biodrze Harry’ego, przysuwając go bliżej siebie. Harry przycisnął się bardziej do Louisa, ciasno złączając ich klatki piersiowe razem, kiedy sunął dłonią wzdłuż pleców Louisa, póki nie wsunął ich pod jego bokserki i Harry mógł złapać nagą skórę jego pośladków. Ścisnął jędrne mięśnie w swoich dłoniach i Louis użył tego jako pozwolenia do otarcia się o jego biodra, leniwie, ale pewnie. Harry uparcie ignorował promieniujący ból nadgarstka spowodowany jego ruchami. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić swoim ranom zniszczyć tego momentu.

Zakrzywienia jędrnego ciała Louisa sprawiały że wariował i szarpnął za ramiona Harry’ego, ciągnąc i ciągnąć, aż opadł na łóżko. Louis stał nad nim, jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała z każdym jego ciężkim oddechem, a na opalonej skórze widać było zaczerwieniona od palców i ust Harry’ego. Harry leżał pod nim rozciągnięty i mógł prawie poczuć oczy Louisa, pochłaniające każdy zawstydzony i posiniaczony kawałek jego ciała.

Kiedy Louis kontynuował patrzenie bez dotykania, Harry powoli usiadł i podsunął się na róg łóżka, aż jego nogi zwisały, a jego dłonie mogły ścisnąć twarde mięśnie ud Louisa. Palce Harry’ego bawiły się z delikatnymi, ciemnymi włosami, gdy pochylał się, żeby złożyć delikatny pocałunek na skórze, tuż ponad gumką od bokserek Louisa.

– Na co czekasz? – Harry powtórzył, ale tym razem Louis nadal się powstrzymywał. Harry poczuł palce Louisa na swojej szczęce i wtulił się w dotyk, gdy Louis uniósł jego głowę, żeby mógł spojrzeć mu w oczy.

– Bałem się, że cię tam nie będzie – Louis wyszeptał, przejeżdżając kciukiem pod okiem Harry’ego, żeby było jasne, co miał na myśli. Harry dokładnie pamiętał pierwszy raz, gdy poznał Louisa. Pamiętał jak zaniepokojony Louis był, kiedy zauważył, że był nieobecny.

– Za nic w świecie nie pominął bym ani sekundy tego – Harry w końcu wyszeptał szczerze, wpatrując się w Louisa, ze szeroko otwartymi, szczerymi oczami. Louis przeciągnął palcem po grzbiecie nosa Harry’ego i Harry uniósł głowę, więc mógł delikatnie uszczypnąć opuszek palca zębami. Zassał czubek w swoje usta, a jego oczy ani razu nie opuściły tych Louisa.

– Jesteś pewny, że tego chcesz? – Louis zapytał delikatnie, gdy Harry wyciągnął palec ze swojej buzi, żeby pocałować środek dłoni Louisa. Harry przytaknął powoli.

– Bardziej niż czegokolwiek – Harry wyszeptał i Louis przeszukiwał jego oczy przez długi czas. Louis w odpowiedzi nic nie powiedział, ale ruszył się, żeby klęknąć na łóżku, więc Harry przesunął się do tyłu, aż jego głowa ułożyła się na poduszce Louisa, z oczami skupionymi na jego  święcącym spojrzeniu, gdy starszy mężczyzna czołgał się powoli do ciała Harry’ego, żeby osiąść między jego rozsuniętymi udami. Louis ułożył swoje łokcie po obu stronach twarzy Harry’ego i to dawało poczucie, jakby byli zawinięci między jego ramionami. Harry czuł się bezpiecznie i osłonięty pod nim i to było dla niego tak zupełnie obce. Zazwyczaj czułby się uwieziony i zdesperowany, dopóki nie zmusiłby się do odpłynięcia, ale tym razem nie pojawił się impuls, przez który miał by zniknąć, żadnego rozpaczliwego strachu mącącego jego umysł.

Louis wsparł cały swój ciężar na jednym ramieniu, więc mógł unieść drugą rękę, głaszcząc kciukiem posiniaczoną kość policzkową Harry’ego, delikatnie dotykając świeżo zaschniętej rany, która powstała tam, przez obrączkę jednego z klientów, który uderzył go, za to, że poruszał się zbyt wolno.

– Miałem być blisko ciebie, żeby się tobą opiekować i cię chronić… nie żeby cię pieprzyć – Louis powiedział  z oczami zadręczonymi niezdecydowaniem.

– Chronisz mnie. Co złego w posiadaniu obu? – Harry zapytał delikatnie, unosząc palec, żeby przejechać nim po dolnej wardze Louisa.

– Jesteś ranny i w ciężkiej sytuacji i nie chcę, żebyś czuł, że musisz to zrobić, tylko dlatego, że ci pomagam – Louis wyszeptał, marszcząc brwi.  Harry uniósł się, żeby pocałować maleńką zmarszczkę między jego oczami.

– Chcę to zrobić, ponieważ jesteś najpiękniejszym i najwspanialszym mężczyzną  jakiego kiedykolwiek poznałam, a poznałem ich wiele – Harry odpowiedział z wymuszonym uśmiechem, który sprawił, że Louis parsknął i trącił nosem jego szyje, zmuszając Harry’ego do chichotu. Harry szybko zgubił swój uśmiech; Louis był dla niego zbyt ważny i to przerażało go bardziej, niż to co Derek mógłby mu kiedykolwiek zrobić. – Chcę tego, ponieważ tak trochę  się w tobie zakochałem i chcę wiedzieć, jak to jest być z tobą, zanim skończę martwy nad rzeką – Harry wyszeptał poważnie, patrząc nieśmiało w przejrzyste oczy Louisa. Louis pochylił się, żeby potrzeć nosem nos Harry’ego.

– Tak trochę też jestem w tobie zakochany, maluchu –wyszeptał. Jego oddech łaskotał wargę Harry’ego.

– Więc nie uciekaj od tego… Nie zostawiaj mnie – Harry odpowiedział, unosząc obie dłonie, żeby objąć szczękę Louisa.

– Prosiłeś mnie wcześniej, żebym cię zostawił – Louis zauważył delikatnie, szukając oczu Harry’ego.

– Część mnie chce, żebyś uciekł z dala od tego, jak toksyczny jestem. Ale… druga część nie może oddychać nawet na myśl, że mogę Cię nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć. To mnie trzymało przy życiu. Byłem tak zdeterminowany, żeby znowu cię zobaczyć –  Harry przyznał delikatnie, zdenerwowany, że powiedział za dużo i, że Louisowi nie spodoba się myśl o Harrym mającym obsesję na jego punkcie.

– Jeśli pomogłem ci przez to przejść, nawet w niewielkim stopniu, to nawet nie wiesz, jak mnie to uszczęśliwia, Harry. Byłem cholernie przerażony przez te kilka dni. Myślałem, że nigdy nie wrócisz i nie mogłem tego znieść – Louis powiedział, jego ból był wyraźnie wyczuwalny w jego ochrypłym głosie.

– Ja tylko… Chciałem się dowiedzieć, jakby to było, całować się z tobą, trzymać cię i–i poczuć cię w sobie – Harry zarumienił się na ostatniej części, ale musiał to powiedzieć, musiał być szczery. – Zostałem zraniony przez wiele mężczyzn wykorzystujących seks, ale ja po prostu… Wiem, że z tobą tak nie będzie. Wiedziałem od dnia, w którym cię poznałem. Zauważyłeś, że byłem załamany, wtedy gdy nikogo nawet nie obchodziło, jak się czułem. Wiem, że jestem młodszy od ciebie, i że Liam i Zayn myślą, że powinieneś trzymać się ode mnie z daleka, jeśli chodzi o seks, ale… Potrzebuję cię. Nawet jeśli tylko na dzisiejszą noc. – Harry wymusił z siebie, nawet mimo zaciśniętego gardła i nie mógł powstrzymać łez, które słynęły po jego twarzy.

– Harry… Trzymałem się do ciebie z daleka, ponieważ wiedziałem, że nie będę w stanie odejść, jeśli pokocham cię w ten sposób. Więc przygotowywałem się na piekło walki, kochanie – Louis wyszeptał, zanim pochylił się, żeby pocałować usta Harry’ego, z taką delikatnością, że aż ukradł mu oddech. 


	10. I Hope You Find A Way

Uczucie miękkiej skóry Harry’ego naprzeciwko jego, doprowadzało go do szaleństwa, zwłaszcza od kiedy ściągnęli swoje bokserki kilka chwil wcześniej. Louis zrobił wszystko, żeby upewnić się, że nie robi nic zbyt szybko i przebiegły go ciarki na dźwięki, jakie Harry wydawał, leżąc pod nim oraz przez sposób, w jaki wyginał się w stronę Louisa, prawie rozpaczliwie.

Louis usiadł na piętach po kolejnym miękkim pocałunku, jego oczy pochłaniały delikatnego chłopca rozłożonego przed nim, zanim pochylił się żeby złapać lubrykant i prezerwatywę z górnej półki. Założył ją na siebie od razu, aby uniknąć późniejszej niezręcznej przerwy, zanim posmarował dwa palce, poruszając się w kierunku Harry’ego. Louis ułożył jedną rękę na łóżku obok ramienia Harry’ego, pochylając się nad nim, z drugą dłonią przygotowaną, ale… zawahał się. Podjął dobrą decyzję? Wykorzystywał go? Nie chciał tego, jeśli Harry nie był w stu procentach pewny. Znienawidziłby się, gdyby go skrzywdził.

– Jesteś pewny? – Zapytał ponownie, delikatnie szepcząc, jego mięśnie trzęsły się z oczekiwania.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego i zamiast odpowiadać, po prostu złapał nadgarstek Louisa i delikatnie ruszył jego ręką tam, gdzie jej chciał. Louis złapał oddech, gdy jego palce musnęły wejście Harry’ego i rzęsy młodszego chłopaka zatrzepotały z przyjemności. Styles puścił jego nadgarstek, kiedy Louis w końcu zmusił się do ruchu i uniósł swoją dłoń, żeby złapać tył szyi Louisa i pociągnął go w dół, aż szatyn mógł wycisnąć delikatny i wypełniony miłością pocałunek na jego ustach. Tomlinson odsunął się i przycisnął swoje czoło do Harry’ego, obserwując uważnie, kiedy w końcu wsunął w niego pierwszy palec. Czuł jak oddech chłopaka urywał się naprzeciwko jego własnych warg, zauważył sposób w jaki jego oczy zamknęły się na chwilę, gdy przyzwyczajał się do wtargnięcia. Louis zatrzymał się na moment i zauważył delikatny uśmiech na jego ustach.

– Nie musisz być aż tak ostrożny, Louis. Jestem przyzwyczajony do czegoś znacznie gorszego. – Harry wyszeptał z szeroko otwartymi i szczerymi oczami i Louis zapragnął zapłakać, ale zagryzł dolną wargę i przez sekundę próbował się uspokoić.

– Nie ze mną… Nigdy ze mną – Louis powiedział, głosem grubszym od niewypuszczonych łez i Harry przeszukiwał jego oczy przez kilka cichych chwil, unosząc niepewnie palec, żeby pogłaskać skórę pod okiem Louisa i Louis zauważył lekkie migotanie na jego palcu, gdy go odsuwał i poczuł się sfrustrowany, że nie potrafił zatrzymać wszystkich swoich łez.

– Nigdy nie myślałem, że spotkam kogoś takiego jak ty – Harry wyszeptał. Louis nie wiedział jak na to odpowiedzieć, ale nie musiał, ponieważ Harry uniósł się, żeby zakryć jego usta w pocałunku, który skradł Louisowi oddech. Był gorący i głodny, i wymagający, i wziął Louisa z zaskoczenia. Kiedy brunet nagle pchnął swoje biodra w dół na palec Louisa, zmusił się, aby wrócić do działania i zaczął wsuwać drugi palec w młodszego chłopaka. Harry jęknął w pocałunku i niebieskooki przełknął ten dźwięk, oddając całusa z zapałem. Louis wcisnął trzeci palec w czasie, kiedy obaj odsuwali się od pocałunku, żeby wysapać desperackie wdechy naprzeciwko swoich ciał. I to było wtedy, kiedy Harry zaczął mówić i Louis musiał powstrzymywać się z każdym milimetrem powściągliwości, jaki posiadał. – Potrzebuję cię, tak, tak bardzo. Proszę, Louis. Proszę, kochaj się ze mną, tyl–tylko proszę. Potrzebuję cię, tak bardzo. – Jego głos był zdesperowanym skomleniem, które uciekało z jego gardła, gdy Louis szybciej poruszał w nim palcami, biodra Harry’ego poruszały się w dół, żeby spotkać każde jego pchnięcie. Jego blade ciało było zarumienione i wił się pod nim.

– Cholera, Harry, musisz przestać gadać, albo nie wytrzymam – Louis powiedział z przekąsem, pot lśnił na jego czole i Harry zaśmiał się bez tchu w jego szyję, zanim zajęczał głęboko, gdy Louis skręcił swoje palce.

– Więc przestań dokuczać i mnie w końcu wypieprz – Harry jęknął z głupawym uśmiechem i Louis wtedy to zauważył. Część jego właściwie nie rozumiała faktu, że Harry był cholernie bardziej doświadczony w tym, niż on i to było dziwne – połączyć to z młodym chłopcem, który siedział w za dużym swetrze i oglądał kreskówki, dopóki nie usunąłeś go z kanapy siłą, ale teraz mógł to zauważyć. To było tam, w oczach Harry’ego – wiedza. Harry znał się na tej grze lepiej, niż większość ludzi i wiedział jak udzielić pożądanej odpowiedzi, i cholera, jeśli Louis nie był przewidywalny. Wyciągnął swoje palce i nasmarował swojego penisa szybciej niż mógł wziąć wdech. Przycisnął swoje czoło do Harry’ego, kiedy powoli wsuwał się w niego, jego brzuch zaciskał się, a pot spływał z każdej części jego ciała.

Paznokcie Harry’ego wydrapały łuk wzdłuż pleców Louisa, kiedy szatyn powoli wszedł do końca i mięśnie jego szczęki poruszyły się, gdy zacisnął mocno swoje zęby.

– Cholera – Louis wysapał naprzeciwko obojczyka Harry’ego, gdy jego biodra w końcu przycisnęły się do jego ud. Harry wplątał palce we włoski z tyłu głowy chłopaka i pociągnął go, żeby uniósł głowę i pocałował go. Usta Harry’ego było gorące i głodne naprzeciw jego, kiedy wciskał swoją dłoń w dół, żeby zacisnąć ją mocno na biodrach Louisa, w tym samym czasie poruszając swoimi, szukając tarcia dla swojego penisa. Louis odsunął się i chwycił tył kolan Harry’ego, pociągając je do góry i delikatnie rozsunął, używając ich jako dźwigni, ułatwiającej boleśnie powolne pchnięcia w ciało Harry’ego.

Dłoń Stylesa była wplątana w jego własne włosy, jego głowa wygięta w tył, usta otwarte w jęku, wargi różowe, spuchnięte, nieprzyzwoite.

Louis poruszył się głębiej, z powrotem na swoje kolana, przyciągając biodra Harry’ego, dopóki nie oparły się o jego nogi tak, że tylko jego ramiona trzymały jego wagę na łóżku i wzmocnił uścisk na biodrach Harry’ego, żeby poruszać nim w górę i w dół, kiedy wypychał swoje własne biodra. Jedna z dłoni zielonookiego zsunęła się w dół jego brzucha, żeby leniwie ścisnąć swojego penisa. Jego ciało prawie skręcało się z przyjemności, gdy Louis atakował jego prostatę. Oczy Tomlinsona były przyklejone do każdej zmiany w jego kruchym ciele, skupione na sposobie, w jakim jego chuda postać ukazywała jego kości w ostrej płaskorzeźbie. Tomlinson wyobrażał sobie jakby wyglądał, gdyby był zdrowy, jak szeroki mógłby być; ze swoimi szerokimi ramionami i wysoką posturą, Harry nie był stworzony, żeby być mały, więc Louis mógł wyobrazić sobie jak mały czułby się w porównaniu do tego chłopca, gdyby przybrał trochę wagi. Zorientował się, że bardzo spodobała mu się myśl bycia mniejszym, ale nadal zdolnym do sprowadzenia go do tego stanu; do wicia się i spania, i błagania o więcej.

Harry sięgnął w górę, żeby złapać ramię Louisa i uniósł się, żeby usiąść na jego udach. Odchylił się, utrzymując się jedną dłonią na jego ramieniu, a drugą wspartą na łóżku za sobą i zafalował swoim ciałem umiejętnie; jego postać była niczym kołysząca się fala, która była zarówno absolutnie piękna jak i grzeszna. Louis poruszył ręką, żeby złapać zapomnianego penisa bruneta i jego biodra zacięły się, zanim odzyskał z powrotem ich rytm. Ne trwało to długo, zanim Harry doszedł ze zdławionym skomleniem, które sprawiło, że oddech Louisa uwiązł mu w gardle. Szatyn przytulił Harry’ego do siebie, kiedy ciało młodszego chłopaka zrobiło się luźne od orgazmu i ruszył się, aby położyć go na łóżku, zanim się odsunął. Jego penis był nadal twardy i obolały.

Harry rzucił na niego zmieszany wzrok i złapał mocno ramię chłopaka, kiedy ten poruszył się, aby wstać z łóżka.

– Co ty robisz? – Jego głos był cudownie zniszczony i Louis uśmiechnął się.

– Idę po szmatkę. Jesteś troszeczkę brudny – Louis powiedział ze zdyszanym śmiechem, kiedy rzucił okiem na spermę rozsmarowaną na brzuchu Harry’ego.

– Nie, znaczy się… nie doszedłeś – Harry powiedział szczerze i Louis zarumienił się trochę i wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie przejmuję się tym, Harry – mruknął, odsuwając włosy Harry’ego z jego czoła.

– Cóż, ale ja tak – powiedział, ze zdeterminowanym wyrazem twarzy siadając i podczołgał się, żeby pocałować Louisa swoimi delikatnymi, opuchniętymi wargami. Dłoń Harry’ego zaczęła poruszać się na jego penisie, ale chłopak prychnął i ściągnął najpierw prezerwatywę, zanim dopasował swoją dłoń z powrotem do penisa Louisa i Tomlinson sapnął na różnicę uczucia. Louisowi nie zajęło dużo czasu, dla jego zakłopotania; doszedł z sapnięciem, z ustami Harry’ego wciąż naprzeciw swoich. Styles odsunął się i posłał mu usatysfakcjonowany uśmiech, który był prawie niewinny w swoim bezinteresownym szczęściu.

Harry wyskoczył z łóżka i skierował się do łazienki. Louisowi zajęło kilka głębszych wdechów, zanim stanął na obolałych nogach, żeby za nim podążyć. Znalazł go, myjącego swoje dłonie nad umywalką. Louis oparł się o futrynę drzwi i po prostu patrzył przez chwilę.

Harry nie przestawał rzucać mu ukradkowych spojrzeń i jego policzki były zaskakująco zarumienione, gdy nieśmiało pochylał ramiona, jakby próbował ukryć swoją nagość i to wszytko było tak znajome, mimo zaufania jakim go obdarzył w łóżku, że Louis musiał stłumić swój śmiech ręką. To był Harry, którego znał.

***

Kiedy Harry w końcu zasnął, Louis wysunął się cicho spod kołdry, opuścił pokój i zamknął za sobą drzwi z cichym kliknięciem.

Znalazł Liama i Nialla na kanapie, a Zayn robił herbatę w kuchni. Usiadł na stoliku kuchennym i Malik po cichu podał mu kubek herbaty. Louis wziął go z wdzięcznym uśmiechem, gdy Mulat siadał obok niego i wszystko było ciche przez moment, kiedy pili swoje napoje.

– Przespałeś się z nim – Zayn powiedział cicho, bawiąc się uchwytem od kubka. Louis westchnął.

– Taa – odpowiedział zmęczony i Zayn kiwnął głową.

– To do ciebie wróci i ugryzie cię w dupę – Zayn powiedział od niechcenia i pociągnął kolejny łyk swojej herbaty, w końcu zerkając na Louisa.

– Prawdopodobnie – szatyn zgodził się.

– On nadal musi spać z innymi ludźmi, Louis – Zayn zauważył cicho i niebieskooki ponownie westchnął, przeczesując włosy dłonią.

– Taa, wiem… Ale to nadal nie zmienia faktu, że tego nie żałuję – Louis odpowiedział równie cicho. Ale mógł poczuć ból w sercu. Tylko dlatego, że rozumie, nie oznacza, że jest z tym szczęśliwy. – Mam wrażenie, że on i tak myśli, że to była jednorazowa przygoda, tak czy inaczej – wzruszył ramionami. – On myśli, że niewiele mu zostało.

– Cholera, Louis – Zayn powiedział smutno, jakby słowa były wydarte z niego siłą i sięgnął w bok, żeby złapać jego dłoń i Louis oddał uścisk z lekką desperacją.

– Pamiętasz kiedy naszym największym problemem w życiu było jak ujawnić się naszym rodzicom? – Louis wyszeptał, patrząc się w dół na swoją herbatę.

– Tak.

– Wtedy było tak łatwo – Louis powiedział ze skrzywionym uśmiechem, spotykając wzrok Zayna, mimo że wiedział, że mógł zauważyć niewielki połysk łez, które starał się zatrzymać.

***

Harry obudził się przez słońce prześwitujące przez szparę w firankach, przetarł swoje oczy i odwrócił się, ściągając brwi, kiedy zorientował się, że druga strona łózka była pusta. Uniósł dłoń i przetarł ze zmęczeniem twarz, ponownie ściągając brwi, kiedy jego dłoń okazała się mokra od potu. Kiedy stopniowo bardziej się rozbudzał, zaczął zauważać jak ciepło mu było i jak bardzo bolały go stawy. Czuł się chory, naprawdę chory.

Powoli zmusił się, żeby usiąść, szybko mrugając oczami przez falę zawrotów głowy, jakie poczuł i przycisnął jedną rękę do chłodnej ściany, żeby pomóc sobie stać. Jęknął, gdy nacisk został nałożony na jego obolałe stawy, ale zmusił się do zatoczenia się do łazienki na szybkie siku.

Znalazł parę szarych bokserek w jednej z szafek Louisa i założył je na siebie, ignorując to, jak luźne były na jego chudych biodrach, i zawędrował do salonu, krzywiąc się na to, jak jasno w nim było.

Dosłownie w chwili, w której dotarł na korytarz, kolejna fala ciepła i zawrotów głowy spowodowały rozmycie jego wizji i słabo osunął się na drzwiach, próbując przytrzymać się na klamce. Wziął kilka głębszych wdechów, zanim się ruszył,  idąc przed siebie, kierując się do kuchni, w której mógł usłyszeć Zayna, Louisa i Liama. Niall musiał pójść do domu zeszłej nocy.

Kiedy Harry dotarł do kuchni, zauważał Nialla siedzącego cicho na kolanach Liama, jedzącego kanapkę z bekonem – więc on też został. Harry poczuł się zakłopotany, tym, że był powodem dla którego zostali.

– Cześć – Harry wymamrotał nerwowo, kiedy wszedł do środka, nagle bardzo świadomy swojej nagiej skóry, kiedy wszyscy chłopcy zdawali się patrzeć na każdy siniak i bliznę.

– Cholera – Niall wyszeptał i odłożył swoją kanapkę, wyglądając bladziej blado niż zwykle. Harry zarumienił się ze wstydu, zmusił Nialla do odrzucenia swojego jedzenia, był aż tak obleśny. – Powinieneś więcej jeść, koleś. Musisz wrzucić trochę na wagę – dodał delikatnie i Harry skrzyżował ramiona na swoim brzuchu i odwrócił się, żeby wyjść. Nie lubił być oceniany.

Dłoń na jego ramieniu zatrzymała go w połowie i odwrócił się, żeby zobaczyć zmartwioną twarz Louisa.

– Jesteś trochę czerwony, kochanie. Wszystko w porządku? – Louis wyszeptał, więc reszta towarzystwa nie mogła go usłyszeć, poza tym byli już zajęci swoją rozmową.

– Czuję się trochę nie za dobrze, tak myślę. – Harry wzruszył ramionami i wzdrygnął się, gdy nagły dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Louis uniósł dłoń, żeby dotknąć czoła Harry’ego i zmarszczył brwi.

– Jesteś rozpalony – powiedział.

– Czuje się jakbym zamarzał – Harry powiedział z nagłą świadomością. Louis po cichu ściągnął luźny sweter, który miał na sobie, odkrywając swój biały tank top i podał go Harry’emu, który wsunął go na siebie z wdzięcznym uśmiechem. Mógł poczuć zapach Louisa na materiale.

– Chodź, zrobię ci jakieś śniadanie – powiedział, zaplątując swoje palce z tymi Harry’ego.

– Nie jestem jakoś głodny – Harry odpowiedział z przepraszającym zmarszczeniem brwi i Louis znów wyglądał na zmartwionego.

– Misiu, nie możesz sobie pozwolić ominąć kolejny posiłek – Louis wyszeptał, podchodząc bliżej, żeby dotknąć twarz Harry’ego.

– Po prostu czuję lekkie mdłości, może później, okej? – Styles odszeptał i chłopak kiwnął niechętnie głową.

Odwrócił się, żeby podążyć za Louisem z powrotem do kuchni. W każdym razie, dobrze, że trzymał jego dłoń, ponieważ przez to Louis wiedział, że Harry się przewrócił. Louis złapał go, kiedy zaczął upadać i Harry mógł słabo usłyszeć, jak Tomlinson szalenie go o coś pytał, ale wszystkie słowa były rozmyte.

Następną rzeczą jaką wiedział, to to, że leżał na tylnym siedzeniu auta, z głową leżącą na kolanach Louisa, ale nie miał siły, żeby się ruszyć albo coś powiedzieć.

– Czemu tu, kurwa, jest taki korek? – warknął nad nim szatyn.

– Uspokój się, Louis – odpowiedział stanowczo Liam i Harry zorientował się, że to on prowadził.

– Jak mam się do cholery uspokoić? Co jest z nim, kurwa, nie tak! Wszystko może się stać, jeśli nie trafimy do szpitala na czas! – Louis prawie krzyczał i Harry zaczął wewnętrznie panikować, na wspomnienie o szpitalu, ale jego myśli nadal były powolne i czuł się tak ciepło i zimno w tym samym czasie, przez co było mu ciężko się skoncentrować.

– Myślę ,że to zakażenie. Wątpię, że dali mu jakąkolwiek opiekę medyczną, kiedy pracował. Będzie dobrze, Louis, w szpitalu mu pomogą – Liam odpowiedział pewnie i Harry wewnętrznie się zmarszczył – jego twarz była zdrętwiała – infekcja? To nie brzmi dobrze.

– Zakażenie nie objawia się aż tak źle! – Louis warknął.

– Objawia, jeśli rozprzestrzeni się do krwiobiegu. – Payne odpowiedział ponuro i to zamknęło Louisa.

Ale Harry miał przeczucie, że jeśli Derek odkryje, że poszedł do szpitala, to całe leczenie zmarnuje się na jego martwe ciało.


	11. Heaving through corrupted lungs

[Harry]

Szpital był mieszanką hałasu, światła i spanikowanego głosu Louisa. Chciał się kłócić, chciał powiedzieć Louisowi, żeby go zabrał jak najdalej stąd, jak najdalej od szpitala, ale jego zdrętwiałe wargi nie chciały go słuchać. Pielęgniarki krzyczały o kroplówce, antybiotykach i zakażeniu krwi przez niewyleczone rany. Szczerze, Harry miał nadzieję, że nie dadzą rady go wyleczyć. Ale… Wtedy już nigdy nie zobaczyłby Louisa. Miał świadomość, że już nigdy nie nauczy się nie bać aż tak. Może pewnego dnia będzie w stanie naprawdę porozmawiać z Zaynem, nie drżąc tak bardzo, że jego zęby zaczęłyby szczękać. Albo może pozna lepiej Nialla i Liama; Niall zdawał się być kimś, z kim mógłby się kumplować, jeśli chodziłby na studia i miał normalne życie.

Czuł tę potrzebę w sobie; ten ból w piersi, który mówił mu, że mógłby to wszystko posiadać… Jeśli miałby siłę z tym walczyć, jeśli miały siłę, by sprzeciwić się wszystkiemu do czego był zmuszany przez cztery lata. To było ciężkie, część jego pragnęła przypełznąć do wujka Dereka z podkulonym ogonem i błagać go o wybaczenie, ale reszta Harry’ego wiedziała, że było to niemożliwe. Wujek Derek powoli go zużywał, stopniowo go niszcząc, do momentu w którym nie będzie zdolny do ruchu i nie walczyłby, gdyby nadszedł jego czas.

Harry mocno próbował nie skupiać się na swoich myślach, tylko na palcach Louisa, które ściskał mocno jego dłoń, ale było ciężko, zwłaszcza, że wszystko było ciepłe, rozmyte i ociężałe. Nie potrafił zastopować swojego umysł nawet na sekundę, wystarczająco długo, żeby wziąć głęboki oddech i skupić swoje oczy, dopóki nie zobaczył twarzy, która sprawiła, że jego żołądek skręcił się z przerażenia.

Mężczyzna był średniego wzrostu i niepozorny, ale Styles rozpoznał jego oczy, paciorkowate i ciemnie, jak u szczura, pomyślał Harry.

Składał go do kupy bez żadnego słowa wiele, wiele razy. Harry miał czternaście lat i jeden z jego klientów odmówił użycia wystarczającej ilości lubrykantu, był ranny wewnątrz tak bardzo, że nie był w stanie siedzieć przez tygodnie i miał złamaną kość przedramienia przez bycie przyduszanym do podłogi. Był mały, delikatny i przerażony, kiedy Derek powiedział lekarzowi, żeby zatrzymał to dla siebie. Mężczyzna nawet się nie zawahał, zanim się zgodził i wsadził do kieszeni pieniądze, które wcisnął mu Derek.

***

Zayn szczerze nigdy nie czuł się tak przerażony; Louis zdawał się stać obok siebie, całkowicie dopasowany do każdego zaskomlenia i jęku, który opuszczał pogryzione i krwawiące wargi Harry’ego, krzywiąc się za każdym razem, gdy chłopak drżał lub łkał przez ból. Ale wszystko stało się tysiąc razy gorsze, gdy Harry coś zauważył i zaczął rzucać się tak mocno, że prawdopodobnie ranił samego siebie, ale zdawało się, jakby się tym nie przejmował; Harry miał to spojrzenie w swoich szeroko otwartych, szklanych oczach, które przypominało Zaynowi sarnę złapaną w pułapkę, która rzucała się, wykrzywiała i łamała własne kości w silnej desperacji do odzyskania wolności. Ruszył do przodu, żeby pomóc Louisowi i innymi lekarzom przytrzymać Harry’ego na łóżku szpitalnym, ale adrenalina sprawiała, że ten delikatny chłopak, był silniejszy niż zazwyczaj i udało mu się ich wszystkich odepchnąć i ześlizgnąć się z łóżka. Ale mimo adrenaliny jego nogi nie utrzymały go i próbował bezskutecznie się czołgać.

Szczerze, Zayn powstrzymywał się od szlochu. Louis był na podłodze, próbując złapać ramiona Harry’ego i utrzymać go nieruchomo, szepcząc słowa zbyt szybko, żeby Malik mógł wyłapać skrawki inne niż: ” Jestem tu, kochanie” i “Kocham cię, nikt cię nie skrzywdzi” i Mulat nie potrafił powstrzymać spływających łez.

Cholernie go zabijało patrzenie na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, zakochującego się w kimś tak zniszczonym, ale w tym samym czasie przypadkowo zaczął też troszczyć się o Harry’ego i pragnął, żeby był szczęśliwy, bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego. Oglądanie posiniaczonego i zmaltretowanego ciała Loczka wiszącego na piersi szatyna, który przytulał się tak mocno, że wyglądało to, jakby próbował ukryć się wewnątrz klatki piersiowej Louisa, skryć się za jego żebrami, było przerażające. Tomlinson spojrzał wtedy na Zayna, kiedy trzymał Harry’ego ciasno i Malik mógł czytać z niego jak z otwartej księgi, jak wtedy gdy mieli po piętnaście lat i Louis ukradł kluczyki do auta ich dyrektora. Nauczyciel przeszukiwał torby, kiedy przysięgali, że to nie oni i Louis posłał mu jedno spojrzenie i Zayn wiedział, że musi rozproszyć jego uwagę, żeby Louis mógł wyciągnąć klucze z torby i schować je w swoich bokserkach, czego powodem według szatyna był fakt, że mógł zgłosić napastowanie, jeśli próbowaliby je tam znaleźć.

Mulat przez to jedno spojrzenie wiedział, co Louis chciał mu przekazać. Ktoś obecny był pogróżką, ktoś ustawiał Harry’ego i on oraz Louis woleliby umrzeć, niż dopuścić tę osobę do przerażonego chłopca.

Zayn zaczął szukać na ich twarzach czegokolwiek, ale nie potrafił dojść do tego kto to mógł być. Były tam trzy pielęgniarki unoszące się z niepokojem oraz lekarz i lekarka, czekający aż brunet się uspokoi.

Malik z wahaniem ruszył w kierunku Louisa i Harry’ego, ostrożnie, żeby zostać w zasięgu wzroku Stylesa, żeby wiedział, że Zayn się zbliża. Zayn pochylił się, żeby wyszeptać do Louisa: – Kto?

Louis zacisnął zęby, zanim odpowiedział. Zayn był zaskoczony, że Louis był tak zewnętrznie spokojny, szczerze, w liceum zawsze był tym, który pierwszy uderzał, ale Zayn domyślał się, że to tylko i wyłącznie z powodu Harry’ego.

– Ten koleś. Lekarz – Louis powiedział krótko i Zayn kiwnął głową, zanim powoli ruszył, żeby stanąć naprzeciwko lekarza i musiał wyglądać poważnie, ponieważ chwilę później poczuł Nialla i Liama stających obok niego ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami, wyglądając zastraszająco, wierząc, że Zayn miał rację.

– Musisz wyjść. Musisz wyjść i jeśli kiedykolwiek się do niego zbliżysz, możesz mieć pewność, że odwiedzi cię policja. – Zayn wiedział, że zgadł, że koleś robił coś nielegalnego, po cieniu przerażenia malującym się w paciorkowatych oczach mężczyzny, który wybiegł z pomieszczenia bez słowa, zostawiając lekarkę, która wyglądała na przerażoną. Malik odwrócił się w jej kierunku, walcząc ze sobą, aby zachować spokojną twarz. – Ten kutas niech nie zbliża się do Harry’ego, tak? Jeśli dowiemy się, że go do niego dopuściłaś, spuścimy piekło na ten szpital. Jestem pewny, że mamy wystarczająco informacji na tego kolesia, żeby nakazać kontrolę nad całym szpitalem i jego dokumentacją – Zayn powiedział pewnie, całkowicie kłamiąc, ale ona to kupiła, przytakując mocno głową.

– Właściwie, – Liam zabrał głos, – jako były policjant mogę za to ręczyć. Mógłbym nawet pociągnąć za kilka sznurków i zobaczyć ile ludzi z tego miejsca możemy zapuszkować. Nie pieprzyłbym się z nami, gdybym był tobą. – Wzruszył ramionami od niechcenia i Zayn uśmiechnął się lekko. Kobieta ponownie przytaknęła i pospieszyła, żeby ostrzec pielęgniarki o nowych zasadach i pewnie, żeby je przestraszyć, aby dobrze się zachowywały.

– Jesteś taki gorący, kiedy jesteś taki autorytatywny i w ogóle. – Zayn usłyszał Nialla mruczącego do Liama, kiedy odchodzili i spróbował się nie roześmiać, kiedy Liam zaczerwienił się mocno i przycisnął Nialla do siebie.

Radość Zayna trwała krótko, do chwili w której usłyszał naprawdę straszny dźwięk uciekający z ust Harry’ego.

Pielęgniarki usuwały prowizoryczny bandaż z jego złamanego nadgarstka i każdy ruch był dla Harry’ego torturą. Zayn mógł zauważyć jak opuchnięta i krwista jego ręka było z drugiego końca pokoju. Louis trzepotał dookoła jak zdenerwowany mały ptaszek i Zayn podszedł do niego, żeby objąć go ramionami od tyłu. Szatyn zawisnął na nim z wdzięcznością.

Pielęgniarki dały Harry’emu coś, co sprawiło, że przestał się rzucać i leżał spokojnie, ale jego brwi były ściągnięte w bólu, gdy oddychał nierównomiernie, więc Zayn ostrożnie odciągnął Louisa, nie chcąc, żeby był świadkiem tego jak pielęgniarki zaczną podawać leki i pobierać próbki krwi.

Pociągnął chłopaka na kanapę, przytulając go tak mocno, że niższy chłopak siedział prawie na jego kolanach, i udawał, że nie czuje łez, które uderzały w jego szyję.

– Co ten koleś mu zrobił? – Zayn wyszeptał i Louis westchnął głosem mokrym od łez.

– Nie usłyszałem zbyt wiele, mówił chaotycznie i błagał, żebym go stamtąd zabrał. Myślę, że Derek płacił temu kutasowi, żeby podleczał Harry’ego i nie dawał znać policji ,mimo że jego obrażenia definitywnie nie wywodziły się z upadku – wyszeptał w odpowiedzi, jego głos załamał się i był surowy, jakby krzyczał tak długo, że rozdarł sobie gardło.

– Cholera – Zayn szepnął. Nic dziwnego, że Styles aż tak się wystraszył. Facet wiedział o wszystkim co stało się Harry’emu, wtedy kiedy Derek nie mógł go po prostu sam pozszywać i pozwalał, żeby to się działo nadal.

To musiała być tortura – świadomość, że ktoś wie jak bardzo cierpisz, ale tak naprawdę nigdy ci nie pomaga, tylko cię naprawia, żebyś mógł zostać użyty ponownie.

Wtedy Liam wszedł do pomieszczenia z dwoma policjantami w mundurze, wyglądał na zmieszanego, ale zdeterminowanego.

– Musisz zeznawać, Louis – Liam mruknął i Louis wstał ze zmęczonym westchnięciem.

– Będę z panami szczery, naprawdę, ale to naprawdę nie mam cierpliwości na składanie pełnych pieprzonych zeznań w tym momencie, dobrze? Zadajcie mi pytania, na które potrzebujecie teraz odpowiedzi, a na resztę odpowiem jak on znów otworzy oczy – powiedział dosadnie i Zayn go podziwiał za pozostanie silnym, mimo tego całego gówna.

– Wystarczająco sprawiedliwie – przytaknął młodszy policjant, starszy lekko się uśmiechnął, prawdopodobnie przez to, że Louis pokazał, że definitywnie jest mężczyzną z jajami.

– Nazywasz się Louis Tomlinson, zgadza się? – Starszy policjant zapytał i szatyn kiwnął głową. – Ja jestem posterunkowy Shields, a to jest posterunkowy Kain. Pierwsze pytanie, jak wygląda twoja relacja z Harrym Stylesem? – Posterunkowy Shield zapytał i ramiona Louisa opadły trochę.

– To skomplikowane, przez większość czasu jest ekstremalnie bliskim przyjacielem, który u mnie zostaje, kiedy tylko może – Louis odpowiedział lekko. Zayn zauważył, że policjant zrozumiał coś, czego Louis nie mówił i wyraźnie zdecydował go nie naciskać, za co Malik był wdzięczny.

– To delikatne pytanie, za które się nienawidzimy, ale musimy je zadać: czy uważasz, że trzeba wykonać badania, aby potwierdzić, że był ofiarą gwałtu? – Posterunkowy Kain zapytał i Zayn przyglądał się, jak ramiona Louisa spięły się.

– Nie. Jego… jego ostatni stosunek odbył się za obopólną zgodą. – Głos Louisa był zduszony i Zayn zbliżył się, żeby móc ułożyć dłoń na jego plecach w uspakajającym geście.

– Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? To, że tak pracuje, nie oznacza, że wyraża na to zgodę – Liam powiedział ostrożnie i Mulat wzdrygnął się, gdy się zorientował, że był jedynym, który znał prawdę, mimo że twarze policjantów wyglądały tak, jakby już sami do tego doszli.

– Ponieważ uprawiał seks ze mną, Li. Użyliśmy prezerwatywy i wziął prysznic po swoim ostatnim kliencie, więc nie zdobędziecie nic użytecznego w ten sposób – Louis powiedział ponuro, przeczesując włosy dłonią. Liam wyglądał na zszokowanego, ale nie skomentował.

– Co wiesz o jego szefie? Znasz jego imię albo adres? – Posterunkowy Shields zapytał i Louis zawahał się.

– Obiecałem, że tego nie zrobię – wyszeptał i Zayn zauważył, że patrzy prosto na Liama.

– Dobrze wiesz, że to dla jego własnego dobra, Louis – Liam odpowiedział delikatnie, ale Louis zaprzeczył głową.

– Nie. Nie mogę go zdradzić. Harry potrzebuje chociaż jednej pieprzonej osoby, która wysłucha, czego on chce. Jeśli którykolwiek z was trzech zdradzi imię albo adres, wtedy wszystko jedno, ale nie liczcie, że wam to wybaczę – Louis odpowiedział zgryźliwym tonem, zanim popędził z powrotem do pokoju, w którym Harry leżał nieruchomo i cicho.

Zayn westchnął i przetarł twarz dłonią, zanim wstał.

– Ode mnie też tego dostaniecie tych informacji. Nie będę mu się sprzeciwiał. I jeśli wy, chłopaki, – powiedział, patrząc na Nialla i Liama, – jeśli chcecie, możecie im powiedzieć, wasz biznes, ale wiecie, że nigdy sobie za to nie wybaczycie. – Zayn wzruszył ramionami i Liam przyglądał się jego twarzy przez chwilę, zanim przytaknął.

– Przepraszam za to, panowie, ale moglibyście wstrzymać postępowanie do czasu aż Harry odzyska przytomność? – Liam zapytał formalnie i posterunkowy Kain przytaknął.

– Nie jesteśmy głupi, Payne. Poprosiłeś nas o przysługę, robimy to po twojemu. Ale… Ten dzieciak jest pobity gorzej niż wszystko, co widziałem. Wciągnąłeś nas w to i zrobimy to po twojemu, ale pod koniec tego dnia chcę widzieć odpowiedzialnego za to kutasa za kratami – Posterunkowy Shields wzruszył ramionami i wymusił uśmiech.

– Taa, John, to sprawiedliwe – Liam odpowiedział spokojnie i posterunkowy Shields – John – uścisnął go, zanim wyszedł wraz z posterunkowym Kainem.

Niall podszedł do Liama i ułożył brodę na jego ramieniu od tyłu, ściskając jego talię.

– Jestem z ciebie dumny, Lili – Niall wymruczał, spoglądając na drżący uśmiech Liama, wiedząc, że zabijał go fakt, że nie może zaszturmować do środka i uratować dzień, ponieważ taki właśnie był Liam.

Był kolesiem, który przestał być policjantem, ponieważ stało się to zbyt depresyjne i niszczyło go kawałek po kawałku, póki Horan nie zmusił go do wzięcia przerwy. Był urodzony do ratowania ludziom życia, jego wielkie, głupie serca sprawiało, że niemożliwym dla niego było nieprzejmowanie się, ale siłą rzeczy widział więcej śmierci niż życia i to go wykończyło. Potrzebował po prostu ratować ludzi, a nie widzieć krwawe następstwa chwil, w których nie wiedział, że potrzebują pomocy.

– Wszyscy chcemy pomóc Harry’emu się uwolnić, ale wiesz, że nie możemy. Nie możemy zrobić nic, dopóki on się nie zgodzi albo będziemy tak źli, jak facet, który odebrał mu prawdo do wyboru – Zayn powiedział cicho i Niall przytaknął.

– To jeszcze dziecko – Liam powiedział drżąco i blondyn pocałował jego szczękę dla uspokojenia.

– Widział rzeczy gorsze niż my wszyscy razem, myślę, że ma prawo do podejmowania własnych decyzji – Zayn odpowiedział pewnie i Payne niechętnie skinął głową.

Zaynowi udało się namówić Louisa na pójście z nim do kawiarni, jego przyjaciel był cicho przez cały czas, ale Malik zdecydowanie trzymał kanapkę przy jego ustach, póki Tomlinson nie zjadł ostatniego kawałka. Nigdy nie widział Louisa aż tak nieobecnego. Zayn mógł sobie jedynie wyobrażać jak dotknięty mógł być, nie miał pojęcia jak szalony Louis miał się dopiero stać. Przechodzili korytarzem wracając do pokoju Harry’ego i Zayn był całkowicie nieświadomy tego, co ich czekało.

Liam i Niall oszaleli, krzycząc na pielęgniarki i lekarzy i karząc im wszędzie szukać… Harry zniknął, Liam im powiedział, jego brązowe oczy były szeroko otwarte i pełne paniki.

– Jak to zniknął? – Louis zapytał tak cicho, że musieli się wysilić, żeby to usłyszeć. Liam wyglądał na przerażonego.

– Poszedłem z Niallem do toalety, a kiedy wróciliśmy… nie było go w łóżku – Payne powiedział słabo, mocno przełykając.

– Stracił przytomność – Zayn zaważył. Spokój był ostatnią emocją, jaką wtedy czuł.

– Pielęgniarka powiedziała, że nie powinien być w stanie odejść, ona nie wie jakim cudem mógł wyjść! – Liam powiedział histerycznie.

– Heroina – Louis powiedział prawie spokojnym tonem.

– Co? – Liam zapytał zszokowany.

– Derek mu podał, więc mógł pracować mimo bólu. Nadużycie substancji. Wyższy poziom na tolerancję narkotyków. Obudził się i wyszedł. – Louis powiedział, jego głos był spokojny i mówił w dziwnych sentencjach, które sprawiły, że Zayn poczuł się niekomfortowo.

– Kurwa – Malik wyszeptał, zanim mógł się powstrzymać i wydawało się, że to sprawiło, że Louisowi puściły hamulce. Wybiegł pokoju i zaczął rzucać plastikowymi krzesłami stojącymi dookoła. Ale zanim którykolwiek z nich mógł zrozumieć co się dzieje, Louis zniknął, biegnąc wzdłuż korytarza.

Akurat wtedy, kiedy Zayn miał zamiar za nim podążyć, drobna dłoń złapała jego ramię, rozpraszając go i odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na niską blondynkę, patrzącą na niego dużymi, niebieskimi oczami.

– Cześć, przepraszam, że przeszkadzam… Ale wydaje mi się, że może powinieneś mu pozwolić za nim pójść? Ten chłopak wyglądał strasznie na zaniepokojonego, kiedy uciekał. Próbowałam go złapać, ale jestem naprawdę wolna, um, więc tak, przepraszam. Nie musisz mnie słuchać, tak właściwie. – Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami i Zayn poczuł się ujęty jej dziwnym, małym wywodem.

– Pewnie masz rację – powiedział ostrożnie, orientując się, że to była prawda. Mulat nie był świadomy jak bardzo Harry się go bał. Louis miał lepszą możliwość uspokojenia go w samotności.

– Ja… Okej, dobra, świetnie – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i Zayn poczuł jak jego warga drgała w potrzebie odpowiedzi.

– Jestem Zayn, tak w ogóle – Powiedział i dziewczyna zarumieniła się zauważalnie, co sprawiło, że ciemnooki poczuł, że coś trzepocze w jego piersi.

– Perrie. Miło cię poznać. Muszę wrócić na swoją zmianę, niestety – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem, wskazując na drzwi.

– Złapię cię później, mam nadzieję? – Zayn powiedział z delikatnym uśmiechem i niekontrolowanie uśmiechnął się szerzej, gdy wielkie, niebieskie oczy Perrie nie mogły oderwać się od jego ust. Drobna blondynka odpowiedziała mu drżącym śmiechem i kiwnęła głową, zanim wyszła z pokoju lekko się potykając.

Zayn westchnął, kiedy siadał i jego myśli zaczęły być nerwowym miksem troski o Harry’ego i Louisa i chęci bliższego poznania pielęgniarki Perrie.

Powinien zostać w Londynie, pomyślał, siedząc na niewygodnej kanapie w poczekalni.


	12. Soft spoken with the broken jaw

Harry doszedł potykając się i obijając jak najdalej potrafił w odpowiednim kierunku i był ogromnie wdzięczny, za to, że szpital nie był zbyt daleko położony od domu jego wujka.

Upadł prawie całkowicie na frontowe drzwi. Kiedy próbował je otworzyć, wylądował ze zduszonym jękiem na starej, brudnej wycieraczce. Słyszał zagłuszone dźwięki z telewizora w salonie i jego wujek wymruczał przekleństwo, zanim wstał, żeby sprawdzić czym był dźwięk, który usłyszał, gdy Harry próbował przejść przez drzwi.

– Co ty, kurwa, robisz, Harry? – Derek wypluł, nie czekając nawet na odpowiedź, zanim kopnął Harry’ego mocno w żebra. Harry był wdzięczny, że jego wujek był boso, jego wielkie buty, które nosił do pracy bolały dużo bardziej. Mimo to, kopnięcie nadal bolało jak cholera, kiedy Derek zdecydował je powtórzyć, tym razem w dolną szczękę Harry’ego, co odrzuciło głowę chłopaka do tyłu i sprawiło, że ugryzł swój język tak mocno, że jego usta prawie natychmiast wypełniła krew.

Harry zmusił się, aby stanąć na własne stopy, jego knykcie były aż białe, od tego jak mocno trzymał się poręczy, każdy pojedynczy mięsień drżał tak bardzo, że to aż bolało. Spotkał wściekłe i zdziwione spojrzenie wujka i zrobił coś, za co wiedział, że słono zapłaci; uśmiechnął się cwanie i splunął na niego, krew i ślina splamiły przód białej koszulki Dereka. Jego wujek patrzył na swoje ubranie w niemym szoku przez kilka chwil i Harry napiął się czekając na ból, ale gdzieś w głębi niego, jakiś głos powiedział, że to i tak było tego warte.

Gdy jego wujek złapał jego spojrzenie z rozwścieczoną miną, jego oczy pociemniały w obietnicy agonii, Styles uśmiechnął się niewyraźnie w odpowiedzi. Kiedy przyszło pierwsze uderzenie, które sprawiło, że uderzył w ścianę tak mocno, że stracił dech, brunet spojrzał w górę na swojego wujka i wychrypiał: – Było warto.

Przy następnym uderzeniu, zagryzł swoją dolną wargę, żeby zatrzymać wrzask.

***

Louis biegł najszybciej jak potrafił, każdy wdech zdawał się być jak lodowata woda dla jego płuc, sprawiając, że wszystko wokół było rozmyte. Czuł się jakby tonął, jego głowa była pełna zdjęć Harry’ego, który leżał twarzą do dołu, jego plecy były nieruchome, żadnego śladu oddechu, po prostu… nieruchome; martwe.

Jedynym miejscem, w jakie wydawało mu się, że chłopak mógł pójść, był dom jego wujka i kiedy tam dotarł i zobaczył otwarte drzwi, poczuł jak dłoń zaciska się wokół jego gardła, a serce uderza w panice.

Louis wziął uspakajające wdechy, wiedząc, że jego sapanie było wystarczająco głośne, żeby ktokolwiek wewnątrz budynku go usłyszał i najciszej jak potrafił wsunął się przez frontowe drzwi. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką usłyszał było miękkie mruczenie ściszonego telewizora, a potem usłyszał ciężkie wdechy, kogoś, kto łkał, kogoś, kto brzmiał paraliżująco podobnie jak Harry. Szatyn poruszył się ostrożnie, wiedząc, że nie powinien tam nagle wskakiwać, dopóki nie spojrzał przez framugę drzwi do salonu. To, co zobaczył sprawiło, że zimny dreszcz strachu przebiegł po jego plecach.

Harry stał w rogu pokoju, jego ciało chwiało się i było pokryte krwią. Zdawało się, że nie było na nim milimetra, który nie byłby wypełniony siniakami i skaleczeniami, zarówno tymi starymi jak i nowymi. Po drugiej stronie stal Derek, patrzył na Harry’ego, jego twarz wyrażała czystą wściekłość, trzymał dłonie przed sobą, tak jak się to robi, gdy atakuje cię dzikie zwierzę. Jedyną rzeczą, która trzymała Dereka na drugim końcu pokoju był pistolet trzymany przez drżące palce Harry’ego, skierowany prosto w jego głowę.

Louis zadarł nogą w podłogę, chcąc dać Harry’emu znak o swojej obecności, ale tak, żeby go nie spłoszyć i sprawić, że pociągnie za spust. Oczy Harry’ego wystrzeliły w jego kierunku, zanim rozszerzyły się w szoku i strachu.

Tomlinson ostrożnie wyszedł, żeby pokazać się cały i  zrobił jeden niepewny krok bliżej Stylesa, ale zatrzymał się, gdy zauważył, że ciało chłopaka całe się spięło.

– Harry, skąd masz pistolet? – Louis zapytał ciężko oddychającego, płaczącego chłopaka delikatnym tonem, próbując zakryć strach, przez swój pozorny spokój.

– Jest jego – Harry wypluł, ulokowując swoje wściekłe spojrzenie na twarzy Dereka, jego oczy płonęły czymś maniakalnym, co jeszcze bardziej przerażało chłopaka.

– Harry... oddaj mi broń, dobrze? – niebieskooki zapytał ostrożnie, wyciągając spoconą dłoń w przestrzeń między nimi. Wargi bruneta opadły w dół.

– Nie! On zasługuje na śmierć. Musi umrzeć! Nie mogę tak dłużej, nie potrafię... Jeśli pozwolę mu żyć, to on mnie zabije, Louis – Harry płakał, jego głos unosił się momentami w piski i Louis poczuł, że jego tętno przyspiesza.

– Nie zasługuje, żeby żyć, masz rację. Ale jednocześnie nie zasługuje, żebyś się tak poddał. Nie zasługuje na to, żebyś go zabił. Jesteś ponad to, Harry. Nie pozwól mu wygrać – Louis odpowiedział, głosem ściśniętym desperacją, którą próbował rozpaczliwie ukryć. Harry zaśmiał się gorzko.

– On już wygrał! Miał się mną opiekować, Louis! Powinien się o mnie troszczyć, miał zadbać o moje ciepło i bezpieczeństwo. Pierwsze kilka miesięcy, kiedy z nim zamieszkałem, był taki uprzejmy, tak cholernie opiekuńczy. Ale on mnie nie wspierał... opiekował się mną jak barankiem, przed rzezią! Kurwa, przygotowywał mnie na to, jak mógł mnie wykorzystać, sprawić, że będę tym, kim jestem! Byłem jak jakieś cholerne zwierzę! Odżywione i zadbane, dopóki nie nadszedł czas zarżnięcia i podania do stołu. Byłem pieprzonym dzieckiem! Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić?! – Harry wykrzyczał do Dereka i Louis musiał przełknąć swoje własne łzy. Twarz mężczyzny była maską złości i determinacji, z mocno zaciśniętymi zębami.

– Łatwo. Prosto jest zniszczyć coś, gdy masz w dupie, czy to nadal żyje – Derek zadrwił i Louis napiął się, gdy palce Harry'ego zacisnęły się ciaśniej wokół pistoletu, obawiając się, że mógł wystrzelić w każdej chwili.

– Jestem twoim siostrzeńcem! – Harry załkał w urwanym krzyku, jego głos się załamał.

– Jesteś kurwą, Harry! I niczym więcej! Jedyne do czego się nadajesz to branie w dupę! – Derek wrzasnął w odpowiedzi, ostrym głosem i Louis zauważył jak każde słowo rozrywało Harry'ego i czuł się tak cholernie bezradny, przez to, że nie mógł tego zatrzymać.

– Nie jestem – Harry zaprotestował słabo, ciężko łkając, ale szatyn usłyszał to, Derek również, biedny chłopak się wahał, słowa Dereka zebrały swoje żniwo.

– Jesteś obleśną, małą dziwką. Myślisz, że ten chłoptaś cię kocha? – Derek zapytał, wskazując na zmrożone ciało Louisa. – On ci współczuje. Jest tobą obrzydzony, jak parszywym, zapchlonym zwierzęciem, które znalazł w kontenerze. Błędna moralność, zadzwoni po pomoc dla zwierząt, ale to nie oznacza, że pomoże ci wyzdrowieć i weźmie cię ze sobą do domu – Derek zadrwił i Louis poczuł gniew zbierający się w jego brzuchu.

– Nie! – Harry wykrzyczał, jedną ręką puszczając broń, żeby złapać się za brzuch, jakby zrobiło mu się niedobrze przez perspektywę słów wujka.

– Tak! Powinieneś mi dziękować! Dałem ci miejsce do spania, dach nad głową i dobre warunki życia!

– Użyłeś mnie! Zniszczyłeś mnie! – Harry łkał, jego twarz była czerwona, umazana łzami i pełnia agonii, przez co Louis nie potrafił zatrzymać kilku łez uciekających z oczu.

Louis wziął wzmacniający oddech i łagodnie zbliżył się do Harry'ego, poruszając się, aby stanąć obok niego, jego pierś stykała się za ramieniem młodszego chłopaka z każdym tchem. Harry płakał tak bardzo, że pozwolił na ten ruch. Louis ostrożnie potarł dłonią plecy bruneta i chłopak przylgnął do dotyku tak rozpaczliwie, że prawie upadł przez swój pośpiech. Louis przytrzymał go i pochylił się, więc jego usta były blisko ucha Harry'ego, jego broda obijała się o ramię wyższego chłopaka.

– Musisz się uspokoić, Harry. Jeśli go zastrzelisz, on wygra. Pójdziesz za to do więzienia. Może zmniejszą ci wyrok przez niestabilny stan psychiczny, może zredukują to do zabicia w obronie własnej, zamiast morderstwa, ale niezależnie od tego, pójdziesz do więzienia. Zniszczysz sobie resztę życia. Wszystko, co do tej pory przeżyłeś, jest czymś z czego możesz się uwolnić. Możesz pójść do szkoły, znaleźć pracę, znaleźć przyjaciół. Ale jeśli pójdziesz siedzieć za zabicie go, będzie cię to prześladować. Nikt cię nie zatrudni z kryminalną przeszłością, Harry. Pomyśl o tym. Proszę – Louis błagał, wyciskając wypełniony łzami pocałunek na ramieniu Harry'ego.

– Jak? Jak mógłbym być teraz normalny? On zniszczył każdy, najmniejszy kawałek mnie, zmusił mnie do czegoś, czego nigdy nie powinienem robić. – Głos Harry'ego był tak cichy, tak dziecięcy i zagubiony, i Louis przycisnął swoje usta do ramienia chłopaka, żeby zagłuszyć swój własny szloch.

– Będę z tobą przez cały ten czasu, maluchu. Nie jesteś już więcej w tym sam, dobrze? – Louis powiedział. I wtedy usłyszał syreny. W sekundzie przed domem pojawiły się auta policyjne. Policjanci krzyczeli do siebie polecenia, których Louis nie potrafił wyłapać i chwilę później umundurowani mężczyźni weszli przez drzwi, przyglądając się całemu zajściu inteligentnym spojrzeniem. Jeśli Louis miałby się o coś zakładać, to stawiałby na to, że ci mężczyźni również byli kumplami Liama z pracy. Zawdzięczał Liamowi naprawdę wiele za to, co zrobił.

Policjant zbliżył się do Dereka, gdy drugi podszedł do Harry'ego i Louisa.

– Harry? Nazywam się Leon, jestem przyjacielem Liama. Jestem tu, żeby pomóc, dobrze? – Powiedział. Jego twarz była spokojna i otwarta, jego oczy szeroko otwarte i wypełnione szczerością. Louis poczuł, że Styles się zachwiał, ale nie opuścił broni.

– Dalej, Harry. To nie jest to, co chcesz zrobić. Proszę, Harry – Louis błagał i chłopak znów się spiął naprzeciwko niego.

– Nie wiesz czego ja, kurwa, chcę, Louis! Wszyscy powinni mi przestać wmawiać czego chcę! Chcę go martwego! Chcę żeby zgnił! – Harry wypluł i Louis zmusił się, żeby nie brać tego do siebie.

– Ale nie chcesz być potworem, Harry! Znam cię wystarczająco długo, żeby być tego pewnym! Jesteś piękny, słodki i namiętny... Możesz mieć wszystko, czego pragniesz. Nie pozwól swojej nienawiści do tego kutasa tego zniszczyć! – szatyn czuł jakby krzyczał, ale mówił najspokojniejszym głosem, jakim potrafił, zaciskając dłoń na plecach i boku Harry'ego.

– Po prostu chcę, żeby on odszedł – Harry zaskomlał i Louis przytaknął smutno.

– Harry, nie wywinie się z tego, mamy wystarczająco dużo, żeby go zamknąć – Leon odpowiedział ostrożnie i Harry w końcu spojrzał na niego, jakby dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że on naprawdę tam stał.

– Na-... naprawdę? – Głos zielonookiego był niemal bolesny, przez to jak wiele nadziei pokładał w tych kilku słowach. Leon skinął głową w odpowiedzi i Harry ściągnął brwi, patrząc na pistolet w swojej dłoni.

Kiedy Harry obniżył ręce i pistolet nie celował już w podłą twarz Dereka, ten sukinsyn skorzystał z okazji.  Rzucił się do przodu i Louis nie miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby zarejestrować błysku ostrza w jego ręce, zanim rzucił się aby osłonić Harry'ego, dłońmi przytrzymując klatkę jego wujka. Poczuł ostry ból z opóźnieniem, zszokowane sapnięcie Harry'ego usłyszał dużo szybciej niż swój jęk bólu i zdał sobie sprawę, że Derek miał zamiar dźgnąć Harry'ego, ale zamiast tego przeciął jego przedramię.

– Kurwa! – Louis wypluł, potykając się do tyłu i usiłując użyć drugiej ręki do zatamowania krwawienia. Ręce Harry'ego owinęły się wokół niego, przytulając go ciasno drżącymi kończynami, kiedy policjanci odciągali Dereka. Louis czuł jak  całe ciało Harry'ego drżało naprzeciw jego i zgrzytał zębami, uciszając ból.  – Jest w porządku, skarbie. Jest dobrze, wszystko ze mną dobrze – Louis wymruczał z kłamliwymi uspokojeniami.

– Nie! Nie, nie, nie, nie! Nic nie jest dobrze, Louis – Harry prawie piszczał i Louis odwrócił się w jego ramionach, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy, ignorując ratownika, który próbował zabrać go na zewnątrz do karetki.

– Obiecuję, że będzie ze mną dobrze, Harry. Tylko mnie nie opuszczaj, dobrze? – Louis nie potrafił powstrzymać tego, że był nieco śmieszny; ten dzień był wypełniony w o wiele za dużo rzeczy zaburzających spokój jego umysłu. Harry przytaknął drżąco głową, z szeroko otwartymi oczami, z czerwoną i mokrą od łez twarzą. Dziwnie wyglądało to, że łzy tworzyły ścieżki przez krew na jego twarzy, jak paski. – Twarz tygrysa – Louis wybełkotał chichocząc, sprawiając, że Harry ściągnął brwi w zmieszaniu i zmartwieniu.

Możliwe, że Louis stracił trochę za dużo krwi.


	13. Baby take your time

_2 miesiące później_

Przez ostatnie dwa dni Louis był cichszy, niż zwykle i, szczerze, Harry już tym rzygał. Proces sądowy Dereka był dla niego piekłem, policjanci zmuszali go do powtarzania rzeczy, do których był zmuszany, w kółko i kółko i na końcu tego wszystkiego okazało się, że mają wystarczająco dużo dowodów, by zamknąć go na długi, długi czas. Szczerze, Harry właściwie nie zna ostatecznego wyroku, nie skupiał w ogóle uwagi na postępowaniu, po prostu chciał, żeby to wszystko się skończyło. Teraz pragnął jedynie żyć, ale Louis zdawał się być nieobecny.

– Lou? – Harry zapytał z przeciwnego końca kanapy.

– Taa? – Louis westchnął, odwracając wzrok od telewizora tylko na chwilę. Harry zmarszczył brwi; nie lubił tego, że Louis go ignorował. Wziął głęboki oddech i powiedział sobie, że musi się wziąć w garść, po czym ostrożnie podczołgał się do Louisa i delikatnie przytulił się do jego boku. Louis westchnął i objął go ramieniem, przyciągając bliżej, dopóki Harry prawie nie siedział na jego kolanach.

– Coś nie tak? – Harry wyszeptał w obojczyk Louisa.

– Ja… czekam aż wstaniesz i powiesz mi, że musisz iść do pracy – Louis odpowiedział niepewnie. Harry uniósł głowę z jego piersi, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy. Louis patrzył prosto na niego, jego oczy były smutne, a brwi ściągnięte i Harry mógł zauważyć cienie pod jego oczami, powstałe z powodu braku snu.

– Ja też – Harry odpowiedział szczerze i Louis zdawał się być pocieszony tym, że nie był osamotniony w uczuciu głębi tej nowej i nieznanej dla nich sytuacji. Harry pochylił się do przodu i przycisnął delikatnie usta do Louisa, a kiedy drugi chłopak nie protestował, Harry pogłębił pocałunek, unosząc dłoń, żeby przytrzymać jego twarz. Jednak Louis odsunął się, położył swoją dłoń na Harry’ego i zsunął ją na swoją klatkę piersiową, gdzie ją przytrzymał.

– Nie możemy, skarbie – powiedział delikatnie, a jego głos brzmiał przepraszająco i Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Czemu nie? – Harry zapytał, jego głos drżał lekko.

– Harry… Musisz odzyskać swoją wolność, stać się znów osobą, poznać jakichś ludzi i inne pierdoły. Nie musisz się teraz angażować w związek – Louis zauważył.

– Ale my już się zaangażowaliśmy – Harry sprzeciwił się, czując się jakby Louis zabrał mu grunt spod nóg.

– Masz siedemnaście lat. Masz jeszcze czas, żeby decydować, ale bawienie się w związek zaraz po tym wszystkim nie jest dobre. Potrzebujesz wolności, Harry. Wolności, żeby poznawać nowych ludzi, mieć gówniane pierwsze randki i te inne – Louis odpowiedział zdecydowanie, ale jego oczy były wypełnione czymś, czego Harry nie potrafił wytłumaczyć. Czuł jakby ktoś ściskał jego serce, ponieważ nagle był śmiertelnie pewny, że wiedział, co się właśnie działo.

– Zawsze… Zawsze wiedziałem, że nie będziesz mnie chciał, kiedy to wszystko się skończy – wykrztusił, łzy zaczynały wypełniać jego oczy, więc wyrwał dłoń z uścisku Louisa i wstał, ignorując jego protesty, po czym wybiegł z pokoju. Przebiegł koło drzwi do pokoju Louisa i natarczywie zapukał w drzwi Zayna.

Zayn wyglądała na lekko zirytowanego, gdy otwierał drzwi z książką w ręce, ubrany w koszulkę i dresy.

– Mogę dziś u ciebie spać? – Harry zapytał nerwowo i Zayn zawahał się zanim kiwnął głową, a jego oczy zatrzymały się ponad ramieniem Harry’ego, gdzie prawdopodobnie stał Louis. Mimo to Zayn i tak się odsunął, żeby wpuścić młodszego do środka i zamknął za nim drzwi.

Harry usiadł na krześle od komputera, nie czując się na tyle komfortowo, żeby usiąść na łóżku, i westchnął ciężko, przełykając gulę w gardle i szybko wycierając swoje łzy. Był tak zmęczony płakaniem.

– Normalnie bym się w to nie mieszał, ale co się stało? – zapytał Zayn, siadając ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na swoim łóżku i odsuwając książkę na bok.

– Podaje mi te wszystkie powody, dlaczego nie powinniśmy być razem, mówi, że jestem młody i powinienem cieszyć się wolnością, albo jakieś inne gówno – Harry powiedział, w jego głosie było więcej jadu, niż Zayn prawdopodobnie kiedykolwiek słyszał, więc Harry’ego wcale nie zdziwiło, że jego brwi sięgały prawie linii jego włosów, gdy patrzył na niego zszokowany. – Wypluwa te wszystkie bzdury i to tak cholernie oczywiste, że chce mnie odrzucić, przez to, że już nie jestem w niebezpieczeństwie. Ja, kurwa, wiedziałem, że nie będzie mnie więcej chciał, widziałem, ale i tak pozwoliłem mu mówić o tym jak to mnie troszeczkę kochał i jak mówił, że jestem piękny i po prostu… KURWA – Harry wypluł w końcu, opierając głowę na dłoniach i oddychając ciężko.

– Harry, nie myślisz, że mimo to ma rację? W końcu odzyskałeś swoje życie. Nie chcesz choć raz  być normalnym nastolatkiem? Louis jest od ciebie starszy o pięć lat, nie jest twoim chłopakiem z liceum. Usiłuje zrobić to, co powinien, Harry – Zayn powiedział ostatnią część bardzo delikatnie, jego duże brązowe oczy wyrażały delikatność i współczucie.

– Zayn… Przeżyłem piekło. Przeszedłem przez wszystko, co można sobie wyobrazić. Nie chcę chłopaka poznanego w klubie, który nie będzie miał pieprzonego pojęcia, co mi się stało. Jak niby, do cholery, miałbym nawet nasunąć ten temat? „Oh, swoją drogą, byłem gwałcony przez pięć lat swojego życia, więc mógłbyś mi, proszę, dać trochę luzu?”, tak, to zdecydowani pójdzie zajebiście – Harry powiedział, przewracając oczami i ignorując Zayna, który skrzywił się z powodu doboru słów. Harry żył brutalną prawdą, słowa już więcej go nie raniły.

– Więc to tylko dlatego, że ci pomógł? Gdyby to był ktokolwiek inny, czułbyś do niego to samo? – Zayn zapytał, jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i poważne.

– Ja… nigdy nie byłem tak szczęśliwy, jak byłem przy Louisie. Pomógł mi, co jest świetne, ale to nie tylko przez to. Patrzył na mnie i widział coś, czego ja sam nie potrafiłem znaleźć, gdy patrzyłem w lustro. Patrzył na mnie jakbym coś znaczył i powiedział mi, że mógłby mnie troszeczkę kochać. On jest… piękny. Jest silny i miły, i zna mnie lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny na świecie, a mimo to nadal mnie pragnie. To zszokowało mnie najbardziej; to że widział cały mój bród i nadal mówił, że mnie chce. Wiem, że nie należy mierzyć swojej wartości przez innych ludzi, ale on naprawdę sprawił, że czułem, że z nim u mojego boku mogłem wszystko pokonać.  Ty mi pomogłeś i nie czuję do ciebie tego samego – Harry wskazał, czując się zranionym i dotknięty pod oceniającym wzrokiem Zayna.

– To przez to, że się z nim przespałeś? – Zayn zapytał ostrożnie, widocznie czując się z tym nieco niekomfortowo, ale chciał pomóc, zarówno Harry’emu, jak i Louisowi. Harry prychnął.

– Spałem z dużą ilością ludzi, Zayn. Jeśli przywiązałbym się do każdej osoby, z którą się pieprzyłem, byłbym w troszeczkę cięższej sytuacji – odpowiedział z wymuszonym uśmiechem. – Nie wszyscy byli tacy źli, wiesz. Niektórzy byli właściwie nieszkodliwi. Chcieli po prostu łatwego seksu, nie chcieli nikogo krzywdzić – dodał miękko ze wzruszeniem ramion.

– Nie reagowałem, kiedy się do siebie zbliżaliście. Nie próbowałem tego zatrzymać, ponieważ obaj zawsze zdawaliście się tacy całkowicie zatraceni, kiedy byliście osobno, przynajmniej Louis był, nieważne – Zayn wzruszył ramionami i serce Harry’ego uderzyło mocniej o żebra. – Kiedy byliście razem, łatwo było zauważyć, jak wiele dla siebie znaczycie. Myślę, ze musisz dać Louisowi trochę czasu. Myśli, że robi to, co jest dla ciebie dobre, z dawaniem wolności – Zayn powiedział szczerze i Harry posłał mu mały uśmiech.

– Jeśli naprawdę miałbym tą wolność, Louis zaakceptowałby mój wybór zostania z nim.

– Taa, cóż, Louis nigdy nie był aż tak inteligentny  – odpowiedział Zayn z zadziornym uśmiechem. Harry poczuł, jak szczery uśmiech wkrada się na jego usta wraz z rosnącym w jego piersi ciepłem.

– Jaki on był w moim wieku? – zapytał ostrożnie, niepewny, czy nie przekraczał tym pytaniem linii.

– Szalony – Zayn odpowiedział z wywróceniem oczyma. – Zawsze się wszędzie wciskał i ciągnął mnie za sobą, zawsze kończyliśmy uziemieni przez nasze mamy. Zawsze chciał się bawić, cały czas, nie potrafił wytrzymać w miejscu. Wszyscy byliśmy pewni, że miał niezdiagnozowane ADHD – zaśmiał się.

– Tak jakby… zastanawiam się, jakby wyglądało moje życie, gdyby moja mama nie umarła, wiesz? – Harry powiedział niepewnie, czując się tak, jakby mógł źle odwrócić bieg tej rozmowy i złamać swoje własne serce.

– Ta… nie potrafię sobie nawet wyobrazić, co bym zrobił, gdybym stracił swoją mamę – Zayn odpowiedział delikatnie.

– Nidy tak naprawdę tego nie przetworzyłem, tak myślę. Byłem zbyt zdesperowany, żeby być normalnym chłopcem. Ale mojej mamy nie było, a zamiast niej miałem wujka, który prawie w ogóle się do mnie nie odzywał. Derek upewniał się, że miałem wszystko, czego potrzebowałem, ale nigdy nie próbował utworzyć ze mną więzi i teraz widzę, że to miało sens. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Moja siostra czasami mnie odwiedzała, ale jej zainteresowanie tak jakby wygasło. Przestała przychodzić kiedy miałem trzynaście lat. Może ona by coś zauważyła, wiesz? Ale… to nie fair. Opiekowanie się mną nie było jej pracą – powiedział.

– Louis wspomniał coś o twojej siostrze – Zayn powiedział nagle, jakby dopiero co sobie przypomniał.

– Co? O Gemmie? Kiedy? – Harry zapytał, marszcząc brwi.

– Policjanci próbowali się z nią skontaktować, tak mi się wydaje – Zayn wzruszył ramieniem.

– Czemu mieliby to zrobić? – Harry zapytał, drżącym od nerwów głosem. Kochał swoją siostrę, ale… nie potrafiłby stanąć z nią oko w oko po tym wszystkim, co się stało.

– Harry… nie masz osiemnastu lat, technicznie to ona jest teraz twoim prawnym opiekunem, tak myślę – Zayn odpowiedział ostrożnie, prawdopodobnie wyczuwając, że Harry zaczynał panikować.

– Ale ja nie chcę odejść! Nie chcę wyjeżdżać! – Harry odpowiedział na bezdechu, czuł się tak, jakby bez względu na to, jak mocno oddychał, nie dostawał wystarczającej ilości tlenu. – Nie mogę tu zostać? – Jego głos był zdesperowany, ale nie potrafił zamaskować tego, jak bardzo był przerażony opuszczaniem wszystkiego i wszystkich, których znał.

– Może zmiana miejsca byłaby dla ciebie dobra – Zayn zasugerował delikatnie, ale Harry już zaczął kręcić głową.

– Nie. Nie ma mowy. Nie ma mowy, nigdzie, do cholery, nie jadę – odpowiedział na tyle pewnie, na ile pozwalało mu jego drżące ciało.

Zayn wydawał się być rozdarty i niepewnie wstał z łóżka, robiąc powolny krok w stronę Harry’ego. Chłopak nadal próbował złapać oddech i drżał, kiedy Zayn powoli się do niego zbliżał. Gdy był dwa kroki od niego, zatrzymał się.

– Harry? Mogę… Czy będzie w porządku, jeśli cię przytulę? – Zayn zapytał delikatnie i Harry stanął naprzeciw niego z łzami w oczach, przytakując głową, zanim mógłby się wystraszyć i zrezygnować z tego komfortu. Zayn ostrożnie przyciągnął Harry’ego do swojej piersi i Styles wdzięcznie płakał w jego koszulkę, a ramiona Zayna były ciepłe i silne wokół niego.

Gdy Harry zorientował się, że to dopiero druga osoba, która przytuliła go w ciągu pięciu lat, zapłakał mocniej.

– Wiesz, że nawet jeśli musiałbyś się przeprowadzić, ja i Louis odwiedzalibyśmy cię. Założę się, że Liam i Niall też będą chętni. Niall jest zdeterminowany, żeby cię roztyć, zabierając cię do wszystkich swoich ulubionych restauracji. Liam jest zbyt opiekuńczy, zabiłoby go, gdyby nie sprawdzał, czy masz się dobrze. Zostałeś częścią naszej paczki i to nie zmieni się tylko dlatego, że będziesz w innym mieście. Będę potrzebował kogoś do oglądania Przyjaciół – Zayn uśmiechnął się, jego głos był miły i poważny, nie rozluźnił uścisku ani na chwilę. – A Louis oszalałby bez ciebie. Udawałby, że jest potężny i wielki i wmawiałby, że lepiej Ci bez niego, ale fakt, że nie widuje cię codziennie zabijałby go – Zayn wyszeptał i łzy Harry’go wreszcie przestały napływać mu do oczu. Brunet odsunął się i wiedział, że jest paskudną mieszanką dużych, mokrych oczu i zarumienionych policzków, ale Zayn patrzył na niego dumnie. – Naprawdę jesteś oszałamiający, dzieciaku. Pewnego dnia będziesz miał cały świat na kolanach, tylko dla siebie – Zayn uśmiechnął się szeroko, sprawiając, że Harry zarumienił się i próbował zwalczyć uśmiech, który nadal był trochę łzawy.

– Miła zmiana, zazwyczaj to ja klęczałem – Harry odpowiedział niemrawo, a oczy Zayn rozszerzyły się, kiedy zakrztusił się z zaskoczenia.

– Jasna cholera – powiedział z zapierającym dech śmiechem i Harry mógł przysiąc, że był z niego dumny, nawet jeśli nie wiedział, czym na to sobie zasłużył. – Jesteś naprawdę niepowtarzalny. – Zayn uśmiechnął się szeroko, jego oczy emanowały ciepłem i miłością w sposób, który przypominał Harry’emu Gemmę kiedy byli młodsi.

Spanie w pokoju Zayna nie było tak proste, jak spanie u Louisa. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu zrelaksowanie się wystarczająco, aby mógł zasnąć, ale nadal czuł się winny, że Zayn pozwolił mu spać w łóżku, a sam spał na swojej małej kanapie. W pokoju Louisa dzielili łóżko, ale z oczywistych powodów nie było takiej opcji z Zaynem. Harry po prostu tęsknił za Louisem, mimo faktu, że widział go kilka godzin wcześniej. Tęsknił za byciem wtulonym w jego bok, albo przyciśniętym do jego pleców, albo zwykłym trzymaniem rąk przed zaśnięciem.

Część Harry’ego obawiała się, że Louis postanowi stanowczo trzymać się swojego zdania, a wtedy byłby całkowicie zagubiony bez niego.  

***

Louis zyskał może dwie godziny gównianego snu zeszłej nocy, jego łóżko zadawało się być zbyt duże i zimne. Przełknął dwie filiżanki herbaty, z nadzieją, że sprawia, że poczuje się trochę bardziej jak człowiek. Ale w chwili, w której Harry wszedł powoli do kuchni w grubym, wełnianym swetrze i czarnych dresach, poczuł jak każda sekunda jego nieprzespanej nocy naciska na jego ramiona.

Kogo on oszukiwał? Nie potrafił spędzić nocy bez Harry’ego, jak mógłby udawać, że go nie kocha?

Harry zauważył go, gdy stanął w kącie, miał napuchnięte oczy i ciemnie cienie pod nimi, świadczące o tym, że on też nie spał zbyt dużo. Louis westchnął i odłożył swoją herbatę na stół, zanim spojrzał w zaspane, zielone oczy i otworzył szeroko swoje ramiona. Harry natychmiast wszedł między nie i Louis trzymał go ciasno, składdając delikatny pocałunek na jego głowie.

– Nie chcę się z tobą kłócić – Harry wyszeptał w pierś Louisa, pocierając skórę jego obojczyka, którą ukazywała rozpięta koszula.

– Ja też – Louis westchnął, przeczesując splątane włosy Harry’ego.  Stali przez chwilę w ciszy, nasiąkając bliskością drugiej osoby.

– Zayn powiedział, że wiesz coś o mojej siostrze – Harry powiedział i Louis poczuł presję, zaciskającą się na jego ramionach.

– Policja się z nią skontaktowała i dali jej mój numer. Ona chce się z tobą widzieć, Harry – Louis odpowiedział ostrożnie, mając świadomość, że mogło to wystraszyć młodszego.

– Będzie mną zawiedziona… – Harry wyszeptał i Louis zacisnął oczy na chwilę, chowając się przed bólem Harry’ego, ponieważ była to jedyna rzecz, której nie potrafił znieść, nie mógł go znieść od samego początku. Był powodem, dla którego Louis nie mógł udawać, że nic nie widzi.

– Harry, żartujesz? Na pewno będzie bardzo szczęśliwa, że cię w końcu zobaczy, że jesteś żywy i wszystko jest w porządku.

– Jestem w rozsypce. Wyglądam obrzydliwie. Będzie załamana tym, że jestem jej bratem – Harry nalegał.

– Misiu, w końcu jest z tobą lepiej. Odstawiłeś antybiotyki i skopałeś dupę infekcji, nie masz już siniaków, a rany pięknie się goją. Twój nadgarstek jest już sprawniejszy, a doktor powiedział, że żebra się ładnie zrastają, wraz ze szczeliną w szczęce. W końcu jesz zdrowo i doktor powiedział, że jeśli dalej tak będzie, będziesz w stanie nabrać ciała w odpowiednim tempie. Wyglądasz dużo lepiej, Harry, i jestem tak z ciebie dumny, że to aż niemożliwe. Przez te dwa miesiące tak wiele się zmieniło, a ty byłeś spokojny i cierpliwy mimo wszystko. Jesteś niesamowity, kochanie, i jeśli ona tego nie zauważy, to jest głupia – Louis powiedział szczerze, powoli kołysząc na boki chude ciało Harry’ego.

– Zastanawia mnie, jak ona teraz wygląda – Harry wybełkotał chwilę później i Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

– Jeśli wygląda choć trochę jak ty, jak dla mnie na pewno będzie z niej oszałamiająca babka – Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko i Harry odsunął się od niego, żeby pokazać mu swoją nadąsaną wargę i klepnąć go w ramię.

– Hej! Nie. Jesteś mój – Harry odpowiedział stanowczo i zarumienił się, zupełnie jakby dopiero wtedy zrozumiał co powiedział. Louis nie potrafił się powstrzymać  – pochylił się do przodu, żeby pocałować Harry’ego z całą miłością, która paliła jego pierś. – Wydawało mi się, że nie możesz mnie już więcej całować? – Harry wyszeptał w jego usta.

– Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Nigdy nie potrafię, gdy ty jesteś przy mnie – Louis odparł szczerze, zanim pocałował Harry’ego raz jeszcze, powoli, głęboko, ze wspólnie sunącymi językami i przyspieszonym biciem serca.

Harry uniósł ramiona, żeby objąć szyję Louisa, przyciskając się jeszcze bliżej jego ciała. Pocałunek był gorący i Louis musiał się odsunął, żeby zaciągnąć desperaci wdech, ale Harry przesunął swoje usta na jego szyję, podgryzając i zasysając, dopóki nagle nie za chichotał naprzeciwko wilgotnej skóry Louisa. Tomlinson uniósł brew i Harry spojrzał na niego z iskrą radości tańczącą w oczach.

– Zrobiłem ci malinkę – Harry powiedział, jego ton sugerował, że był z siebie bardzo zadowolony. Louis wywrócił oczami.

– Świetnie. Spotykam się jutro z twoją siostrą po raz pierwszy z wielkim seks-siniakiem na szyi – Louis westchnął z udawanym rozdrażnieniem.

– Seks-siniak? – Harry zapytał, śmiejąc się, zanim błysk radości nie uciekł nagle z jego oczu. – Jutro? Ani razu nie powiedziałeś, że to jutro! – Harry zalamentował. Louis skrzywił się, na co Harry wysunął się z jego ramion, żeby stanąć przed nim ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękoma.  Przez głowę Louisa przebiegła myśl, że gdyby Harry miał troszkę więcej ciała, prawdopodobnie wyglądałby całkiem zastraszająco.

– Chciałem ci powiedzieć… w odpowiedni momencie – Louis zaoferował z grymasem.

– Gdzie do cholery mamy się spotkać? – Harry wypluł i Louis przetarł twarz dłonią.

– Tu – odpowiedział niechętnie. Przez chwilę Harry zamykał i otwierał usta jak ryba, zanim warknął i wybiegł z pomieszczenia. Louis podążył zanim ostrożnie i dostał za to drzwi do własnego pokoju zamknięte tuż przed nosem. Westchnął, zanim znów je otworzył i wszedł do środka, zamykając je za sobą pewnie.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie powiedziałeś mi czegoś takiego wcześniej! – Harry wyrzucił, chodząc tam i z powrotem po pokoju.

– Wiedziałem jak zareagujesz! Chciałem zminimalizować czas, przez jaki byś świrował! – Louis nalegał.

– Nie jestem pieprzonym dzieckiem, Louis – Harry krzyknął.

– Więc może przestań się tak zachowywać! – Louis odkrzyknął i Harry zamarł w miejscu, zanim jego oczy nie wypełniły się wściekłością i podbiegł  w stronę Louisa. Louis przełknął ślinę i miał to samozachowawcze uczucie, aby uciec, ale Harry znalazł się przy nim, zanim zdążył zareagować, z rękami po obu stronach jego głowy,  ustami na jego ustach i z językiem w jego buzi. Harry pocałował go w sposób, który wepchał zimną i ciężką prawdę w dół gardła Louisa; Harry miał cholernie więcej doświadczenia niż on, więc jak mógł nazywać go dzieckiem?

Louis położył dłonie na ramionach Harry’ego i ostrożnie, ale stanowczo go popchnął. Stali w ciszy przez chwilę, przerywaną tylko zdyszanymi oddechami, patrzyli na siebie rozgrzanymi oczami w walce na silną wolę, którą Louis nie był do końca pewny, czy ma szansę wygrać.

Harry rzucił się do przodu, żeby znów połączyć ich usta, przygryzając mocno dolną wargę Louisa, sprawiając że sapnął i zajęczał. Dłonie Harry’ego zawędrowały na tył głowy Louisa, który był bezradny, pozwolił się pociągnąć przez Harry’ego w stronę łóżka. Harry upadł na materac, ciągnąc na siebie Louisa, zanim nagle nie zmienił ich pozycji, więc to on był na górze, rozsiadając się na biodrach Louisa. Louis złapał desperacko boki Harry’ego, trzymając się jego koszulki, kiedy drugi chłopak zaczął się poruszać. Harry wił się nad nim, grzesznie ocierając, przez co Louis zakrztusił się jękiem. Mieli na sobie spodnie, ale to tylko i wyłącznie sprawiło, że wszystko wydawało się bardziej gorące, bardziej seksualne. Harry zetknął ich erekcje, ujeżdżając uda Louisa, jakby był do tego stworzony, jakby to była jego druga natura.

Resztka kontroli, jaką posiadał Louis, zmusiła go do obrócenia ich, przytrzymania bioder Harry’ego do materaca i przyciśnięcie jego nadgarstków na jego głową. Odsunął się i Harry spróbował znów połączyć ich usta, ale nie dosięgnął.

– Stop – Louis powiedział, nie mogąc złapać oddechu, a dół jego kręgosłupa aż bolał od potrzeby otarcia się o Harry’ego, każdy zmysł skupiał się na tym, jak penis Stylesa naciskała mocno na jego udo i jak jego własne przyrodzenie było wciśnięte w jego biodro. Louis wciągnął głęboki, uspakajający oddech, przeszywając Harry’ego ostrym spojrzeniem, kiedy ten próbował poruszyć biodrami, sprawiając, że młodszy chłopak wydął na niego wargę z pożądaniem i frustracją walki o dominację w swoich wielkich, zielonych oczach. – Nie będę cię pieprzyć w czasie kłótni, Harry – Louis powiedział pewnie, próbując zignorować to, jak słaby był jego głos.

– Czemu nie? – Harry zamruczał, patrząc na niego niewinnie, jego oczy były szklane, policzki czerwone, a różane usta nieprzyzwoite. Wysunął język, żeby zwilżyć wargi i Louis nie potrafił stłumić jęku. Pozwijcie go, ma dwadzieścia dwa lata i odkąd poznał Harry'ego uprawiał seks jeden cholery raz i było to właśnie z Harrym, aż dwa miesiące temu. Zrozumiałe, że zrujnowany Harry tuż pod nim był szkodliwy dla jego umysłu.

Ponieważ jesteś wart więcej niż to, ponieważ nadal jesteś ranny, ponieważ nigdy nie chciałem, żebyś widział mnie jak mężczyźni, którzy na okrągło cię ranili, Louis pomyślał, ale nigdy nie wypowiedział na głos.

– Ponieważ musimy porozmawiać o jutrzejszym dniu i ponieważ nie chcę patrzeć w oczy twojej siostry, ze świadomością, że dzień wcześniej wypieprzyłem jej maleńkiego braciszka – Louis uśmiechnął się cwanie i Harry stuknął go w ramię. Tomlinson pochylił się, żeby złożyć czuły pocałunek na czole Harry’ego i młodszy chłopak westchnął, jakby załamany jego zmianą nastroju z napalonego do słodkiego, ale Louis wyłapał mały uśmiech, który ten próbował ukryć, chowając głowę w jego szyję.

Tak, miał naprawdę przejebane.


	14. What we got can’t leave this room

Louis widział czystą panikę w oczach Harry’ego i przygniatało go to, że nie mógł mu pomóc, ponieważ Harry musiał stanąć twarzą w twarz ze swoją siostrą, musiał zrobić ten krok, nawet jeśli go to przerażało. Więc zamiast uciekania i ratowania go od tego spotkania, Louis położył delikatnie dłoń na jego policzku i trzymał go mocno, kiedy młodszy chłopak posypał się w jego pierś, próbując wchłonąć choć odrobinę komfortu.

– Co jeśli ona mnie nienawidzi? Co jeśli mnie nie chce? Gdzie pójdę? Wyślą mnie do rodziny zastępczej albo czegoś jeszcze gorszego. Skończę tam, gdzie cholera, zacząłem! – Harry prawie łkał, ale nie pozwolił sobie uronić ani jednej łzy od samego rana, Louis słyszał w jego tonie jak je powstrzymuje, łzy i ból trzymały się bezlitośnie w jego gardle, skąd nie pozwalał im się wydostać.

– Harry, przysięgam na całe swoje życie, że nigdy przenigdy tam nie skończysz. Nie pozwolę na to. Daj Gemmie spróbować, ona cię kocha. Gdy do mnie zadzwoniła, była równie zdenerwowana co ty teraz – Louis powiedział uspokajająco, przeczesując dłonią włosy Harry’ego. Prawdopodobnie powinien je obciąć, ale Louis czuł dziwny rodzaj bólu na samą myśl Harry’ego ścinającego swoje loki.

– Nie pozwalam ci wyjść z pokoju, dobrze? – Harry powiedział głosem przepełnionym desperacją. Louis ścisnął go mocniej, wyciskając delikatny pocałunek na jego czole.

– Nie zostawię cię – obiecał, w końcu puszczając i zmuszając Harry’ego, żeby na niego spojrzał. Jego zielone oczy były wypełnione niepokojem, brwi ściągnięte, a usta ściśnięte tak mocno, że zaczynały być sine i anemiczne. Louis objął jego twarz dłońmi. – Wszystko będzie dobrze.

– A co jeśli będzie chciała, żebym od razu z nią zamieszkał? – Harry zapytał, unosząc dłoń, żeby delikatnie objąć nadgarstek Louisa drżącymi palcami.

– Nie zrobi tego. Spotkasz się z nią kilka razy, a wtedy, kiedy poczujesz się już z wystarczająco komfortowo, zamieszkasz u niej, ponieważ nie jesteś jeszcze pełnoletni i nie ma sensu w szukaniu dla ciebie innego opiekuna. Daj swojej siostrze szansę, Harry. Nawet jeśli z nią zamieszkasz, nadal będę cię odwiedzać, nadal będziesz mógł tu przychodzić i spędzać ze mną czas, to nie jest gra we wszystko albo nic – Louis wyjaśnił spokojnie, nawet mimo tego, że sam był zdenerwowany spotkaniem z Gemmą. Ostatecznie, siostra Harry’ego może nie być zbyt zadowolona, że koleś, który wyciągnął jej malutkiego braciszka z tego bagna, sypia z nim, całuje go i przytula, kiedy jej pewnie wydaje się, że Harry jest przerażony na samą myśl o kontakcie międzyludzkim.

Harry pozostał w ramionach Louisa, póki nie usłyszeli dzwonka do drzwi mieszkania – Liam miał wpuścić Gemmę do klubu.

Harry chwycił dłoń Louisa, który ruszył otworzyć drzwi, chowając się za jego ramieniem, z jedną ręką zaciśniętą na jego koszuli w dole pleców. Louis zobaczył dziewczynę w mniej więcej swoim wieku, która była bardzo podobna do ślicznego chłopca trzęsącego się tuż za nim.

Mieli takie same cechy ogóle; szczęka Harry’ego była trochę szersza, ale mieli taki sam kształt oczu i ust. A kiedy Gemma posłała mu zdenerwowany uśmiech, był on przerażająco podobny do tych, który otrzymywał od Harry’ego.

– Cześć, nazywam się Gemma – powiedziała śliczna dziewczyna z miękkimi, blond włosami.

–Hej, zapraszam. Nazywam się Louis Tomlinson, to ze mną rozmawiałaś przez telefon – odpowiedział, z, jak miał nadzieję, pocieszającym uśmiechem. Oczy Gemmy stale uciekały w kierunku Harry’ego, ukrytego za jego plecami, ale chłopak nie wypowiedział ani słowa, więc Louis zaprosił Gemmę gestem do środka i zamknął za nią drzwi. Harry przykleił się do jego pleców, podążając za nim, nie rozluźniając swojego uścisku na jego koszulce.

Gemma ostrożnie usiadła na wielkim fotelu, składając dłonie na kolanach.

– Chcesz się czegoś napić? Kawy, herbaty? – Louis zapytał, przerywając ciszę.

– Um, tak, poproszę herbatę z mlekiem i dwoma łyżeczkami cukru – Gemma odpowiedziała z niepewnym uśmiechem i Louis zwrócił się do Harry’ego.

– Kochanie, zrobisz herbaty? – Louis zasugerował i Harry posłał mu spojrzenie wypełnione ulgą, zanim prawie wybiegł z pokoju. Louis rozruszał dłoń, którą uścisk Harry’ego zmiażdżył w bolesną, odrętwiałą papkę, kierując się na kanapę i siadając w rogu bliżej Gemmy. – Przepraszam, że nic do ciebie nie powiedział – zaoferował i Gemma uśmiechnęła się łzawo.

– Jest teraz taki wysoki – wyszeptała, Louis widział jasno w jej oczach, że mimo, że stracili kontakt, ta kobieta nadal kochała swojego małego braciszka.

– Boi się, że go stąd zabierzesz. Harry nie chce opuszczać miejsca i ludzi, których zna i może ufać – Louis odpowiedział, czując potrzebę dania jej szansy, pozwolić jej zrozumieć, żeby miała możliwość choć próby zbliżenia się do niego. Może przez fakt, że sam był starszym bratem, oboje wiedzą, jak to jest być najstarszym z rodzeństwa. On kochał swoje młodsze siostry. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, co musi przeżywać przez to wszystko. Zasługiwała na małą pomoc.

– Nie zrobiłabym mu tego – zaprotestowała ostro, rozpalona iskra nagle rozjaśniła jej wzrok i Louis poczuł się  podniesiony na duchu. – Nie chcę go skrzywdzić jeszcze bardziej… Muszę zaopiekować się moim małym braciszkiem, wiesz? Nie widziałam go przez lata i myślałam… Miałam nadzieję, że wszystko u niego w porządku. Myślałam, że wujek Derek dobrze się nim opiekuje. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nic nie wiedziałam. Mogłam go zabrać do siebie! – Ból w oczach Gemmy był przerażający i Louis musiał przełknąć łzy, który próbowały zdradzić jego własny ból.

– Jest z nim teraz lepiej niż było kilka miesięcy temu – Louis czuł potrzebę powiedzenia tego, żeby spróbować pocieszyć tą dziewczynę, która wyglądała na tak zagubioną, jak Harry wcześniej był.

– Co… Co się stało? Znam całą tę oficjalną wersję, ale, po prostu, ty tam byłeś, prawda? – zapytała, z jasnymi oczyma, wypełnionymi udręką.

– Jest teraz zdrowszy, nadal niedożywiony, ale to zajmuje dużo czasu. Nadal jest naprawdę chudy, ale udało mu się zwalczyć wszystkie infekcje. Jego siniaki i rany już prawie zniknęły. Kilka kości nadal się zrasta, ale doktor powiedział, że to nie problem, tak długo, jak będzie ostrożny – Louis dodał dla pewności, próbując skupić się na pozytywach.

– Louis? Błagam, powiedz mi prawdę. Muszę to usłyszeć – Gemma nalegała delikatnie jednak stanowczo, przyciszonym głosem, żeby Harry nie usłyszał.

– Nie powinienem mówić nic poza tym, że był bity i terroryzowany przez lata. Prawie codziennie. Udało mu się wykraść kilka godzin, czasem dzień, ukrywając to. Ale zawsze musiał wracać. Nie potrafiłem… Nie potrafiłem nic zrobić i wiem, że pewnie mnie nienawidzisz, za to, że nie pomogłem mu od razu, gdy się dowiedziałem, ale nie było możliwości wydostania go stamtąd bez wysokiego ryzyka. Poza tym, nie byt gotowy… Nie był gotowy postawić się temu, co się działo. Nie pozwalał mi zawiadomić policji albo zabrać się do szpitala i obiecałem, że pozwolę mu decydować, mieć wolną wolę, więc musiałem respektować jego decyzje, bez względu na to, jak bardzo mnie to zabijało. – Głos Louisa był ściśnięty i wypełniony bólem, łamiąc się i pękając momentami, kiedy próbował zwalczyć swoje emocje. Ponieważ mimo swojego racjonalnego wyjaśnienia, Louis czuł się jak nieudacznik. Straciłby Harry’ego, gdyby pozwolił aby nadal był ofiarą przemocy, straciłby Gemmę, nie ratując Harry’ego, kiedy ona nie była w stanie.

Gemma milczała przez chwilę i Louis słyszał uderzenie metalowej łyżki o kubek w kuchni.

– Wydostałeś go. Nie mogę… Nie potrafię wyjaśnić jak wdzięczna jestem, ze to że mu pomogłeś, kiedy ja tego nie zrobiłam. Nie będę udawać, że jestem zadowolona ze wszystkiego. – Spostrzegawcze spojrzenie na malinkę na szyi Louisa sprawiło,  że oblał się winą. – Ale wydostałeś go. Jest u ciebie bezpieczny i przynajmniej w połowie wyzdrowiał i jestem tak cholernie wdzięczna – Gemma dokończyła, niewypuszczone łzy sprawiły, że jej oczy lśniły w bladym świetle promieni słonecznych wpadających przez okno.

Louis przyglądał się jak Gemma przełykała łzy i wycierała twarz z emocji, kiedy Harry wszedł nieśmiało do pokoju z trzema kubkami herbaty. Położył je ostrożnie na stoliku, rozlewając trochę przez to, że jego ręce strasznie się trzęsły, ale kiedy spróbował to wytrzeć,  Louis delikatnie odciągnął go i przyciągnął do kanapy, żeby usiadł. Umieścił go między sobą a ramieniem kanapy, więc utknął między nim a Gemmą.

Gemma powoli uniosła swój kubek herbaty, posyłając Harry’emu lekki uśmiech, którego chłopak nie był w stanie jeszcze odwzajemnić.

– Dziękuję za herbatę, Hazz – Gemma powiedziała miękko i głowa Harry’ego uniosła się na chwilę, jego oczy przeszukiwały jej twarz. Gemma zdawała się zastygnąć w bezruchu, jej kubek był w połowie drogi do jej twarzy, skrzyżowała spojrzenie z Harrym.

– Przestałaś dzwonić – powiedział Harry, nie było żadnego oskarżenia w tych wyszeptanych słowach, mimo to twarz Gemmy rozsypała się na milion kawałków. Odłożyła swoją herbatę i wzięła głęboki, drżący wdech.

– Tak, przestałam – odpowiedziała w końcu, widocznie zwalczając łzy.

– Miałem trzynaście lat, kiedy dał mi pierwsze zlecenie  – Harry zaoferował i Louis wiedział, że był to jego sposób na wtajemniczenie jej, pozwalając jej zrozumieć, ale Gemma miała serce starszej siostry i wypuściła cichy dźwięk bólu na świadomość tego, jak straszne rzeczy działy się jej małemu braciszkowi, unosząc dłoń, żeby przycisnąć ją do swoich ust, usiłując zebrać się w garść. Kiedy się uspokoiła, Harry znów zaczął mówić: – Jestem dorosły. Nie potrzebuję, żebyś podejmowała za mnie decyzje. – Mówił stanowczo i oddech ugrzązł Louisowi w gardle. Ale Gemma już zaprzeczała głową.

– Nie mam zamiaru skradać ci twojej wolności, Harry, chcę tu być dla ciebie – powiedziała cicho, szczerze. Harry zdawał się oceniać jej słowa, jego twarz wypełniały podejrzenia, ale wydawało się, że zdecydował dać jej szansę, ponieważ jego ciało się zrelaksowało, a twarz uspokoiła.

Harry wtulił się w bok Louisa kręcąc się, póki Louis niechętnie uniósł ramię i go nie objął, czując się źle, że zasmucił jego siostrę. Gemma przyjrzała się temu ruchowi, ale na szczęście go nie skomentowała.

– Nadal jesteś z tym facetem, z którym mieszkałaś? – Harry zapytał spod ramienia Louisa.

– Nie, definitywnie nie – Gemma odpowiedziała z wymuszonym uśmiechem i Louis musiał zamaskować swój odwzajemniający uśmiech. – Mieszkam z innym, Jacobem. Jesteśmy zaręczeni – zaoferowała informację z uśmiechem i serce Louisa zacisnęło się w bolesnym szczęściu, kiedy Harry posłał jej mały uśmiech.

– Mogę przyjść na ślub? – Harry zapytał delikatnie, jego oczy były ostrożne, ale pełne nadziei i wyglądało na to, że to właśnie złamało siłę Gemmy, ponieważ nagle ukryła twarz w dłoniach i wypuściła łamiący serce szloch. Serce Louisa zacisnęło się, ale wiedział, że to nie on powinien ją pocieszać.

Milczał, kiedy Harry powoli, nerwowo, ruszył się z kanapy, żeby uklęknąć przed swoją siostrą. Ostrożnie chwycił jej dłonie i odciągnął je od jej głowy, zmuszając ją, żeby spojrzała mu w oczy i załkała raz jeszcze, zanim objęła ramionami jego szyję, przyciągając go do uścisku.

Twarz Harry’ego wypełniła się paniką na ten niespodziewany ruch, jego oddech przyspieszył i Louis wyciągnął do niego cicho rękę. Harry ostrożnie wysunął się z ramion Gemmy, szarpał się a jego ruchy były nieskoordynowane przez strach, dziką panikę, niczym nieposkromiona kreatura w jego oczach i wstrzelił się w uścisk Louisa. Ciało Harry’ego drżało naprzeciwko niego, kiedy próbował zmniejszyć strach do swojej siostry i Gemma przyglądała się temu wszystkiemu z załzawioną miną, wypełnioną przeszywającą inteligencją, która mówiła, że wiedziała co się działo.

– Nagłe ruchy  są… trudne – Louis zaoferował ostrożnie i Gemma kiwnęła głową. Harry schował twarz w szyi Louisa, z której czerpał swój spokój, Gemma obserwowała ich cały czas, jej wzrok był wypełniony żądną potrzebą zrozumienia i pomocy.

– Przyjdę pojutrze, jeśli to w porządku? – Zapytała, jej oczy wypełniły się tęsknotą, kiedy przyglądali się jak Harry próbował się pozbierać.

– Zawsze jesteś tu mile widziana – Louis odpowiedział lekko i Gemma posłała mu wdzięczny uśmiech.

Wstała, zabrała swoją torbę, widocznie nie chcąc naciskać tak wcześnie na poznanie się na nowo ze swoim bratem.

– Pójdę już, Harry. Ja… Kocham cię, dobrze? – Wyszeptała, jej twarz przepełniona była wrażliwością, ale Harry potrafił jedynie kiwnąć głową w odpowiedzi, nie mógł spojrzeć jej w oczy. Mimo to Gemma zdawała się być tym usatysfakcjonowana, jakby wiedziała, że to wszystko, co Harry może w takim stanie jej zaoferować. Wyszła, machając Louisowi i zamykając za sobą drzwi, a oni pozostali cicho przez długi czas.

– Powinienem powiedzieć, że też ją kocham – Harry wyszeptał w ciszę.

– Ona wie, Harry – Louis uspokajał, głaszcząc jego włosy dłonią.

*

Zapłakana twarz jego siostry nie chciała opuścić myśli Harry’ego przez resztę dnia i kiedy słońce zaczęło zachodzić był skłócony bałaganem emocji, więc gdy Louis poszedł pod prysznic, Harry’emu zajęło tylko pięć minut, żeby w końcu stwierdzić, że to wszystko pieprzy.

Wsunął się do pokoju Louisa i zamknął za sobą najciszej jak potrafił drzwi, krzywiąc się na ciche kliknięcie zamka, ale słyszał jak Louis śpiewał wystarczająco głośno, żeby to zagłuszyć. Harry ostrożnie się rozebrał, zostawiając ubrania na podłodze obok wejścia do łazienki. Drzwi były już uchylone, więc ostrożnie przecisnął się przez szparę. Widział zarys ciała Louisa przez szklane drzwi, ale nadal, widok przed nim sprawiał, że jego oddech wiązł w gardle, a żołądek skręcał się w gorącej potrzebie.

Otworzył drzwiczki najciszej jak potrafił i Louis z początku się nie zorientował, miał zamknięte oczy, podczas gdy wcierał szampon we włosy, ale Harry zauważył moment, w którym poczuł lekkie uderzenie chłodnego powietrza, ponieważ jego nos zmarszczył się uroczo i uchylił jedno oko. Kiedy zaważył Harry’ego, opierającego się o framugę drzwiczek, otworzył szeroko oczy i przełknął głośno.

Louis milczał ze sparaliżowanymi dłońmi we włosach, jego idealne ciało było mocno rozciągnięte i nagie pod strumieniem wody, która wyostrzała każde zgłębienie i krzywiznę. Harry powoli wszedł pod prysznic, zamykając szklane drzwiczki, spojrzał w oczy Louisa, chcąc pokazać starszemu chłopakowi jak bardzo go pragnie i rzucił się w jego przestrzeń.

Louis zdawał się wyjść z szoku, zrobił krok w tył,  stając centralnie pod natryskiem, spokojnie przymykając oczy i zmywając szampon. Harry przyglądał się jego naciągniętej szyi, obnażonej przez to jak pochylił głowę i wziął to za pozwolenie. Zrobił krok do przodu, delikatnie dotykając dłońmi mokrej skóry mięśni brzucha Lou i pochylił głowę, żeby przycisnąć powolne, mokre pocałunki na obnażonym skrawku skóry. Usłyszał jak Louis wypuszczał drżący oddech, ale go nie powstrzymywał, nadal zmywał pianę ze swojej głowy.

Louis wyszedł spod natrysku, otrząsając przemoknięte włosy do tyłu, ale trochę wody spłynęło po jego twarzy i szczęce, więc Harry rzucił się do przodu i zlizał krople, podgryzając zębami jego skórę.

Ręce Louisa uniosły się, żeby ścisnąć biodra Harry’ego, zanim go objął i przejechał nimi w górę, prześlizgując nim po jego szerokich plecach, żeby w końcu zanurzyć je w jego wilgotnych włosach. Louis złapał obiema rękami jego kosmyki i pociągnął, odsuwając głowę Harry’ego od swojej szyi. Harry pozwolił mu się ciągnąć z otwartymi ustami, zaciągając zdesperowane wdechy i Louis pochylił się, żeby ugryźć ostro jego dolną wargę, liżąc małą rankę, kiedy Harry zaskomlał.

– Nie powinieneś tu wchodzić, Harry – Louis wyszeptał naprzeciw ust Harry’ego, jedna z jego dłoni puściła włosy Harry’ego, żeby osiąść na jego obojczyku, jakby chciał objąć ręką szyję Harry’ego, ale nie chciał przekroczyć żadnej linii. Harry uniósł rękę i objął nią tą Louisa, żeby przesunąć ją i zacisnąć wokół swojej szyi w cichym pozwoleniu. W odpowiedzi na ten pokaz zaufania Louis pochylił się, żeby wycisnąć delikatny pocałunek na dłoni Harry’ego, która go trzymała.

– Chcesz mnie – Harry odszeptał, przejeżdżając odważnie dłonią z brzucha Louisa w dół, żeby objąć jego twardnącego penisa, przejeżdżając po nim powoli, drażniąco.

– Taki pewny siebie? – Louis wybełkotał złośliwie, zadzierając zębami o szczękę Harry’ego, z głosem wypełnionym kpiną, obiecującą godziny bycia na krańcu wytrzymałości. Harry zadrżał na tę myśl i pokręcił głową z zaciętym westchnieniem.

– Pewny ciebie – wyszeptał i usta Louisa zamarły na jego skórze. Czekał cierpliwie i został wynagrodzony, gdy Louis przyciągnął go do ognistego, pełnego pasji pocałunku, który błagał o nic i zabrał wszystko. Harry oddał się swobodnie, rozkoszując się kontrolą, którą miał nad nim Louis, kiedy ruszył się, żeby przycisnąć ich nagie i mokre ciała bliżej. Louis odepchnął dłoń Harry’ego od swojej erekcji, więc mógł złączyć ich biodra, jęknęli w swoje usta, kiedy ich pachwiny dotknęły się, obdarzając ich nieziemsko przyjemny tarciem.

Louis zaczął całować szyję Harry’ego, schodząc niżej i niżej do jego obojczyków i klatki piersiowej i zanim brunet zorientował się co się dzieje, Louis upadł przed nim na kolana. Pocałował i podgryzł delikatną skórę jego wewnętrznego uda, sprawiając, że Harry zadrżał i uderzył plecami o ścianę prysznica, jego kręgosłup wygiął się przez dotyk skóry na chłodnej porcelanie. Kiedy Louis wziął go w swoje usta, Harry zaskomlał i złapał rękoma włosy szatyna, usiłując przynajmniej zdobyć chociaż udawaną kontrolę. Louis przerzucił sobie nogi Harry’ego przez ramiona, rozciągając go, kiedy złapał za miękkie zaokrąglenie jego tyłka, przenosząc jedną dłoń, żeby potrzeć ostrożnie palcem wejście Harry’ego, kiedy wciągał jego penisa głębiej w swoje usta.

Ciało Harry’ego wygięło się przez nadmiar wrażeń, nadal nie przyzwyczajone do tego, że kogoś interesowała jego przyjemność,  czuł się zmysłowo i jakby miał wszystko, czego potrzebował do życia, gdy spojrzał wzdłuż swojego ciała, gdzie usta Louisa były rozciągnięte wokół jego penisa. Harry zsunął dłoń z jego włosów, żeby złapać jego szczękę, wciskając opuszki palców w zagłębienia jego pośladków, czując swojego grubego członka przez skórę.  Louis spojrzał w górę na niego, kiedy ostrożnie osunął się niżej, zaciągając się eksperymentalnie wokół główki penisa Harry’ego. Kiedy nagle zamruczał, wysyłając wibracje wzdłuż członka młodszego i  dech Harry’ego uciekł z piersi, zanim doszedł ze zdławionym krzykiem. Wystrzelił w usta Louisa i Tomlinson przełykał wokół niego, póki drżenie Harry’ego było spowodowane nadwrażliwością zamiast orgazmem. Louis odsunął się powoli, oblizując usta , zaciskając cały czas wargi i Harry wiedział z doświadczenia, że były prawdopodobnie trochę spuchnięte i mrowiły.

Harry sapał naprzeciwko ścianki prysznica, jego powieki były ciężkie, a Louis stał z grymasem i rozmasowywał swoje kolana. Przycisnął się bliżej do Harry’ego i wycisnął delikatny pocałunek na jego policzku i szczęce, w którą Harry się wtulił. Jednak kiedy Harry przejechał wzdłuż torsu Louisa, kierując się do jego twardego i mokrego penisa, szatyn złapał jego rękę i uniósł, żeby pocałować  wierzch jego dłoni i pokręcił głową z miękkim wyrazem twarzy, kiedy Harry posłał mu pytające spojrzenie.

– Przygotuj się do spania – Louis wyszeptał, jego głos był gruby i trochę załamany, ale wypełniony po brzegi  czymś, co Harry’emu zdawało się, że mogło być głębokim uczuciem. Brunet zmarszczył brwi, ale pozwolił Louisowi wyprowadzić się spod prysznica.

– Co z tobą? – Zapytał, patrząc się na erekcję Louisa z uniesioną brwią. Louis posłał mu skrzywiony uśmiech.

– Jest okej. Daj mi tylko kilka minut i do ciebie dołączę – Louis odpowiedział z przytaknięciem głową, zanim znów wstąpił pod natrysk wody. Zanim Harry się odwrócił, zdążył zauważyć jak Louis przekręca temperaturę na zimną i jak się skrzywia, gdy lodowata woda uderza w jego członka. Coś w tym geście, w jego słowach, sprawiło, że Harry zmiękł, sprawiło, że serce w jego piersi ścisnęło się przez dzikie i jasne uczucie w jego układzie krwionośnym.

Harry założył kraciaste spodnie do spania należące do Louisa i wyciągnął szarą parę dla szatyna, kładąc je na jego stronie łóżka, gdy sam wcisnął się pod koce po drugiej stronie.

Louis wyszedł kilka minut później owinięty tylko w ręcznik i Harry poczuł się młodo i figlarnie w sposób, w jaki nie czuł się przez wiele lat, gwiżdżąc na niego z zadowoleniem, co sprawiło, że uśmiech Louisa przysłonił jego jasne niebieskie oczy, kiedy zrzucał ręcznik i ubierał spodnie. Kiedy wszedł pod kołdrę, Harry od razu przysunął się do niego, złączając ich nagie klatki piersiowe i westchnął, gdy Louis objął go ramieniem i mocno przytulił, wyciskając delikatny pocałunek na jego włosach, który Harry zwrócił tuż nad jego sercem.

– Możliwe, że troszeczkę cię kocham – Harry wyszeptał naprzeciw nagiej piersi Louisa i ramię Tomlinsona zacisnęła się mocniej wokół niego, zanim rozluźniło się, gdy Louis westchnął ciężko.

– Możliwe, że też cię troszeczkę kocham, skarbie.


End file.
